Un último paso
by nena-chan
Summary: La gente no cambia nunca, los niños son niños y los viejos miedos no nos abandonan jamás... ¿o no?
1. Llegada

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a J. y Warner BROS.**

**-- Capítulo1: Llegada --**

Puso los pies en el suelo y el frío de las baldosas, lejos de desagradarla, consiguió hacer más real aquella ilusión. Por fin era 1 de Septiembre. Se duchó, se vistió y comenzó a peinar su larga melena pelirroja; entonces una idea se pasó por su cabeza… todavía hacía buen tiempo, la verdad es que muy buen tiempo para ser Septiembre, así que decidió que su look veraniego durase un día más.

A un par de miles de kilómetros de allí, una morena de mal carácter y peor despertar, salía de una ducha de vapor en su preciosa habitación de la no menos preciosa villa florentina de sus padres. Hacía un calor tremendo, aún tratándose de Italia, para ser la época que era; pero en Londres no tendrían ese placer, o eso esperaba. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar con la insoportable de su hermana.

Ya llevaba dos horas a pie, se había bañado, vestido y secado el pelo. Ahora, acababa de subir tras desayunar, para maquillarse y decidir que bolso le haría juego con el vestido que llevaba puesto. Se miró al espejo y le encantó, definitivamente estaba radiante y esperaba que ellos se diesen cuenta.

Su madre le había dejado todo planchado y colocado, sólo tendría que ducharse y vestirse, coger un bollo y beber un zumo quizá, pero estaba segura de que no lograría hacerlo a tiempo. Levantó la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas y miró de refilón el despertador. De repente saltó de la cama y se metió en el baño contando los minutos.

-Son las 10:15, ¿dónde está Megan? – preguntó impaciente Dana.

-¿Por qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? – respondió Katrina.

-Yo no puedo más o entramos o la mato cuando la vea – dijo Dana un poco alterada. A Dana no le gustaba nada quedarse con el peor compartimento o tener que compartirlo con a saber qué gente.

-Se nos va a hacer demasiado tarde para elegir compartimento si esperamos mucho más. Me quedaré yo aquí y esperaré por Meg. Entrad vosotras y buscad un compartimento – convino Lily como solución.

-Me llevo tu baúl y a Wiple (su lechuza), seguro que cuando llegue Meggie tendrás que ayudarle a subir sus cosas a toda leche – le respondió Katrina.

-Gracias Kat – Lily se quedó allí esperando a la tardona de Megan. La pelirroja se puso a pensar en sus amigas, ¿qué haría sin ellas?

Llevaba ya unos minutos esperando cuando escuchó una voz muy a su pesar…

-Vaya, vaya… James, mira quién está ahí y que modelito se trae, ¡bonitas piernas Evans! – dijo Sirius descarado.

-¡Hola Evans! – le dijo James a Lily al pasar por su lado, y antes de que la pelirroja pudiese contestarle que no iba a salir con él, el chico pasó de largo.

-¡Lils! – la llamó Remus – ¡Qué guapa estás hoy…! Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Sí – dijo Lily distraída – Rem, ¿qué le ha pasado a Potter?

-¿Por qué? Te ha dicho algo que…

-No, – lo interrumpió Lily – en realidad no me ha dicho más que hola y ha pasado de largo, ¿está enfermo?

-No que yo sepa… Oye, ¿y tú qué haces aquí sola? Espera, no me lo digas, ¿a que estás esperando a…?

-¡Nadie, porque ya estoy aquí! – respondió una voz a espaldas de Remus, dándole un susto al de ojos dorados – ¿Qué tal estáis chicos?

-Bien, pero te lo contamos en el tren porque se va a ir sin nosotras a este paso – le contestó Lily a su amiga.

Lily, Megan y Remus entraron al andén y subieron al tren cuando faltaban sólo 10 minutos para la salida. Remus y Lily dejaron a Megan y sus cosas en el compartimento en el que estaban Katrina y Dana, para dirigirse luego al vagón de prefectos.

-Bueno, Lils, ¿qué tal el verano? – le dijo Remus a la chica pelirroja. Lily era guapa, tenía un encanto especial, con el pelo rojo anaranjado cayéndole lacio hasta la media espalda, la piel pálida sembrada de pequeñas pecas y aquellos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda. Todo ello ensalzado con un carácter cálido y con un aura que daba confianza. Sí, aquella era Lily Evans.

-Bien, hemos viajado por España y Francia todo un mes las chicas y yo, ha sido maravilloso. El resto del tiempo lo pasé en casa, con mis padres y mi hermana y también visitando a… bueno, ya sabes. – Remus asintió – La verdad es que ha sido un verano interesante. ¿Qué tal el tuyo? – Remus era un chico singular, tan serio y responsable por una parte y tan bromista y orgulloso por otra. Desde luego no era tan egocéntrico como sus amigos, pero sí que tenía un punto descarado. Era alto, rubio trigueño y con unos ojos dorados que transmitían tranquilidad, aunque estaba envuelto por una sombra de misterio que lejos de desagradar, atraía a muchas chicas, aunque él tuviese demasiado miedo como para embarcarse en una relación.

-Fui con mis padres a visitar a mis abuelos en un pueblecito perdido de Escocia y pasé dos semanas en Italia con James y Sirius. Todo muy divertido.

-Y sabemos algo de… - Lily lanzó una mirada significativa al chico trigueño.

-No, todavía no. Espero que Dumbledore lo encuentre pronto – los chicos se referían a la poción Matalobos, en aquel entonces se sabía algo de ella, pero muy pocos eruditos podían fabricarla.

-Y yo Rem, y yo – le tocó la mejilla a su mejor amigo a modo de gesto amistoso y levantó la mirada al notar que empezaban a entrar el resto de los prefectos en el vagón.

El viaje transcurrió sin complicaciones (si exceptuamos que los Slytherin del vagón 7 salieron del tren con el pelo rosa) y al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade los nuevos fueron dirigidos por Hagrid a los botes y los mayores se fueron en carruaje al castillo.

Tras la selección, Dumbledore se levantó y recordó las prohibiciones, advertencias y demás normas. Al final del discurso añadió:

-Y, como todos los años, sólo me queda anunciar los 2 premios anuales que curiosamente han caído en la misma casa. Por favor, Srta. Lily Evans y Sr. James Potter levántense – los Gryffindor aplaudieron a sus compañeros premiados - Acérquense tras la cena para recibir la insignia y las indicaciones. Sin más, ¡A COMER!

Lily no se movió, se quedó mirando a James como si estuviese viendo un fantasma (de los que dan miedo). Él lo percibió, pero hizo como si no se diese cuenta. Desde luego, James Potter sabía cómo llamar la atención, podríamos decir incluso que era un especialista. Hijo único de una gran familia, ricos, respetados y de larga ascendencia mágica; capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor; estudiante modelo; rompe-reglas incontrolable y egocéntrico incurable. Traía loco al sector femenino y no era para menos: alto, atlético, guapo, moreno de ojos avellana, con una mirada pícara, casi insolente unas veces y tan dulce otras. Tenía como objetivo único desde hacía tiempo a Lily, pero sus métodos eran de todo menos adecuados… quizá.

Tras la cena y después de ser felicitada por el director y el resto del cuerpo docente, Lily ordenó a los pequeños y esperó por Remus para guiarlos hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Por el camino, estaba muy pensativa y un poco perdida.

-Lils… - la llamó Remus – Lils… Lilian Evans!

-¡Eh! ¡Sí! Yo… ¡la contraseña! Brave and Proud.

Los niños entraron y al poco rato estaban instalados. Remus apartó un momento a Lily:

-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa o vas a seguir con esa cara de tonta?

-Yo, no me pasa… - Remus la miró con incredulidad – OK, Don Prefecto, estoy confundida y cabreada.

-¿Por?

-Porque Potter parece pasar de mí y porque él también es premio anual, ¡joder! ¡Pensé que lo serías tú! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

-¿Estás confundida por James? Vamos Lils, no me digas que te gusta…

-¡No! ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

-Entonces…

-Es que me da la impresión de que trama algo y si además tiene el puesto de premio anual, será mucho más difícil de pillar… es como si Dumbledore apoyara sus… vuestras travesuras.

-Lils, siempre hemos hecho lo que nos ha dado la gana; que James tenga ahora ese puesto no es más ventajoso. Tenemos nuestros métodos – Remus la miró paternal – no te preocupes, anda.

-Está bien – y ambos subieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Entonces, en la habitación de los chicos:

-Querido Prongs – dijo Remus al cerrar la puerta tras de sí – la curiosidad la está matando.

-¿Ha funcionado? – preguntaba un emocionadísimo James.

-La duda ofende – respondió Remus orgulloso – ¿Desde cuándo un plan mío no da resultado?

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero, tío? – le respondió James entusiasmado - ¡Oh, Circe! ¿La habéis visto hoy? Estaba tan guapa que casi me da algo y llevaba aquellos pantaloncitos y se le veían las piernas y… - Remus y Sirius dejaron por caso perdido a su amigo, mientras él hablaba solo enumerando las infinitas cualidades de la pelirroja.

Y en la habitación de las chicas:

-¿Por qué tú tienes tan buen gusto y yo no? – preguntó Lily señalando a Megan.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué hablamos? – Megan Cold, pelo castaño, largo y liso terminado en tirabuzones; grandes ojos gris plata y sonrisa tímida. Aquella chica era sin duda la más ingenua y despistada del grupo, pero también la más dulce y curiosa. Sus amigas la describían como la Dama de las Causas Perdidas, siempre defendía a todo el que estaba en problemas y era sin duda una persona sensible. Poseía una belleza tranquila, siempre con su sonrisa amable y sus preciosos ojos chispeantes.

-De Remus, ¿por qué no me puedo enamorar yo de un chico así?

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que a mí me guste Remus? – entonces Dana salió del baño partiéndose de risa.

-Vamos Meg, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? – y añadió mientras empezaba a pintarse las uñas – ¿acaso no te gusta desde segundo curso? – Dana era así, siempre soltaba las verdades como jarras de agua fría. Era parte de su encanto, entre su perfeccionismo, su visión de lo estético y su snobismo fingido, daba la imagen de una perfecta dama de la alta sociedad, pero en realidad Dana Sloan podía considerarse el torbellino de aquel cuarteto. Además no es que fuese guapa, es que tenía una belleza evidente, aquel cabello dorado corto a la altura del lóbulo de la oreja por un lado y un poco más largo por el otro, y aquellos ojos azul turquesa, encajados en una cara propia de un ángel, tan pura, tan bella… Sus padres eran dos estirados amantes de la apariencia y Dana era un espíritu libre.

-Yo…

-Vamos chicas, dejad ya a Meggie – Katrina abrió el dosel de su cama – ya tiene bastante con que sea un Merodeador como para que vosotras la estéis atormentando – y puso su más irónica sonrisa. Katrina DiCarlo, sin duda un misterio para el colegio. Sus notas impecables, bateador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y una mente fría y agresiva de puertas para fuera. Lo que encerraba su cabeza sólo ella lo sabía y lo que encerraba su cuerpo también, puesto que debido a una mala experiencia decidió que nadie la valoraría por lo que pareciese, sino por lo que demostrase ser, así se decidió a vestir con ropa grande y floja. De una belleza salvaje, propia de la sangre que le corría por las venas, Katrina o "Kat" para sus amigas, poseía un rostro afilado con marcados ojos violeta, señal de un gran legado, y labios perfilados, además de una melena ondulada que llegaba por debajo de su cintura, aunque siempre la llevaba recogida en coleta. Era un muro inquebrantable para sus amigas, siempre estaba allí donde se le necesitase y siempre dispuesta a protegerlas. Irónica y arrogante, la calidez se la había guardado para ella y la mostraba muy poco.

-El día que Megan Cold se cabree… - dijo la castaña mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a sus amigas.


	2. Reencuentros

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a J. y Warner BROS.**

**-- Capítulo 2: Preparativos y reencuentros --**

La vida en el castillo transcurrió normal durante las primeras semanas, hasta que una tarde, los dos premios anuales fueron llamados al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Señores, los he convocado para proponerles su primer trabajo oficial de premio anual. Por cierto, señor Potter, ¿cómo se adapta a las rondas nocturnas?

-Bien señor – contestó James sonriendo. Lily lo miró con marcado desagrado.

-Me alegro. A usted, señorita Evans, ya no le pregunto, asumo que su trabajo es impecable como siempre – esta vez fue Lily quien sonrió orgullosa – Bien, como les decía, ya he decidido su primera tarea especial para este curso: Quiero que organicen un baile para Halloween.

-Perdone señor, ¿un baile? – preguntó Lily incrédula.

-Si señorita Evans, quiero un precioso baile de máscaras para los alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º curso.

-Pero sólo nos quedan 15 días – Lily estaba alucinada.

Ese mismo día, en otra parte del castillo…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si está por aquí la mestiza marimacho, ¿qué tal DiCarlo? – le siseó Malfoy a Katrina cuando se encontraron solos en un pasillo del tercer piso.

-Olvídame Malfoy – dijo casi sin ganas la morena.

-Sí, sería una buena idea, si no fuese porque casi eres mi prima, o debería decir que eres mi medio-prima. Resulta simpático, sólo tu mitad limpia es familia mía – el rubio platino se rió falsamente – no sé que digo, nada en ti es limpio.

-Vaya, ya nos parecemos en algo.

-No te pases ni un pelo DiCarlo – le dijo Malfoy empujándola contra la pared con una expresión de pura rabia en la cara.

-La verdad – continuó ella sin mostrar el mínimo asomo de dolor o miedo – es que por muy manchada que esté mi sangre, sigues envidiándome – y miró a los ojos de su primo abriendo bien los suyos para que observase aquel color tan especial – sabes que tengo algo que tú no has recibido – los ojos de ella brillaron medio segundo – por muy pura que sea tu ascendencia, ¿verdad primito?

Malfoy la soltó y se alejó sin decir nada más. Ella sabía que había ganado, pero por poco tiempo. Él volvería a acosarla por su sangre, por su familia, porque su madre había huido de aquel horrible lugar para ser libre con quien amaba. Ella no la culpaba, es más, adoraba a su madre y estaba orgullosa de la valentía que había mostrado y de lo firmes que eran sus convicciones, pero sabía que su herencia mágica la iba a perseguir más allá de lo que hubiera deseado. Y aquellos ojos… preciosos sin duda, pero todavía le quedaba mucho que practicar para controlarse. Katrina se colocó bien la chaqueta del uniforme, sacudió el polvo que se le había pegado y retomó el camino que llevaba antes de encontrarse con el indeseable de Malfoy, ajena a que alguien había visto y oído lo que había ocurrido en aquel pasillo.

-Bien, ¿Cómo nos repartimos las tareas? – le preguntaba James a Lily en su ronda de aquella noche.

-La verdad – Lily miraba intrigada a James – es que todavía no lo había pensado, pero podemos buscar más ayuda – mientras tanto pensaba – "¿cuándo se ha vuelto tan responsable?"

-Sí, ya había pensado en ello, pero no tenía claro si un premio anual también podía tomarse esas libertades.

-Creo que Dana, Megan y Katrina no tendrán ningún reparo en ayudarnos.

-Yo puedo arrastrar a Sirius y Remus, supongo que serán útiles para algo – Lily rió ante el comentario y a James se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa al haber conseguido que la pelirroja riese.

-Remus tiene un oído muy fino y Kat sabe un montón de música, podrían encargarse ellos de elegirla, ¿no crees?

-Muy buena idea. Se llevan a matar, pero es mejor que vaya con Remus que con Sirius…

-Sí, no queremos sangre… - y ambos se rieron esta vez - ¿Black tiene alguna cualidad que nos pueda ser útil?

-Come mucho, es decir, puede elegir la comida con…

-¡Megan! sus padres tienen un restaurante de alta cocina, el CreekStunt en Londres.

-Muy bien, pues no nos falta nada más.

-No Potter, falta lo esencial, y para eso no hay nadie mejor que Dana Sloan…

Al día siguiente:

-¿La decoración para un baile de máscaras? – Dana abrazó a Lily y casi la tira al suelo de la emoción, en plena sala común – ¡Es genial! Ya estoy viendo el dorado envejecido haciendo contraste con transparencias negras y los cabos de vela levitando en una especie de baile espectral…

-¿Y queréis que Cold y yo nos ocupemos de la comida? – Sirius no sabía como reaccionar, si por el fuese comerían hamburguesas y punto - ¿Y tú que sabes de comida? – le preguntó a Megan. Sirius era sin duda el chico más guapo que hayas visto en tu vida, como un galán de cine para el mundo muggle. Alto, moreno, con el pelo rozándole los hombros y una sonrisa demoledora que derretiría el mismísimo acero. Sus ojos azul índigo, destilaban carisma y seguridad por los cuatro costados. Bateador de Gryffindor, al igual que Katrina, con quien se llevaba a matar. Casi todas las chicas del colegio de 5º para arriba asegurarán haber pasado por su cama, es un rompecorazones, pero todas vuelven a caer, excepto una. La relación con su familia era pésima, así que decidió irse de casa. Eterno amigo de James, casi su hermano. Tan parecidos y tan distintos.

-Más que tú seguro – le contestó ella malhumorada.

-Y sólo nos queda…

-La música – cortó Kat a Lily – y supongo que me habrá tocado con el Sr. Prefecto. Bien, al menos no me habéis puesto con el cabeza-hueca de Black.

-¿A quién llamas tú cabeza-hueca?

-¡NO EMPECÉIS! – gritaron James y Lily a la vez.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? – preguntó Dana pasando del resto.

Tres días poniéndolo todo a punto, y tres días de insoportables discusiones. También los prefectos de todas las casas estaban ayudando a Lily y James, y aguantando las tonterías de aquel grupo de chicos y chicas.

-¡No puede ser tan bruto! ¡Es imposible que alguien sea tan puñeteramente bruto! – Megan entraba hecha una fiera en la sala común.

-¿De qué te extrañas? – Remus estaba sentado leyendo un libro junto al fuego.

-¿Cómo? – Megan se giró para mirar a Remus.

-No puede extrañarte algo que es evidente – dijo tranquilamente, mientras bajaba el libro y miraba a Megan con aquellos ojos dorados que gustaban tanto al sector femenino y que hacían que a Meg le temblaran las piernas – Sirius es Sirius. Además estamos muy apurados con los preparativos, y es normal que haya roces.

-Pues entre tú y Kat todavía no he visto ningún roce de esos – Megan se sentó junto a Remus – Es más, os lleváis mejor que antes, en cambio Black es insoportable… - y susurrando añadió - …tú eres dulce.

-Gracias – Remus había escuchado aquel susurro – yo también creo que tú eres dulce – añadió, y se levantó para subir a su habitación, dejando a Megan roja como un tomate en medio de la sala común.

Lo que había dicho Megan era cierto, Remus y Katrina no habían tenido ningún roce en el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos y eso era algo que les había sorprendido a todos. Cuando entraban en el Gran Comedor, no era discutiendo ni mirándose mal, sino comentando los grupos del momento en el Mundo Mágico o en el Muggle y proponiendo a este pinchadiscos o a aquel. Una noche, a falta de una semana para el baile, Katrina entró en el cuarto cargando con un montón de discos y con un tocadiscos. Megan y Dana se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo hipogrifos en la cara? – dijo Katrina al verles la cara a sus compañeras.

-¿Eso es un tocadiscos muggle? – preguntó Dana curiosa.

-Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – preguntó Megan, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

-Remus me lo ha dejado, y también estos discos – dijo Katrina quitándole importancia.

-¿Remus? ¿Desde cuando es Remus? – preguntó Megan un poco molesta.

-Es su nombre – respondió Katrina como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

-Pero tú lo odiabas – Megan estaba más molesta.

-Tenemos que pasar un montón de horas juntos para ayudarle a Lily, hemos hecho una especie de tregua.

-¿Tregua? – Megan se levantó de su cama – ¿Pues sabes que creo yo? Que te gusta Remus – dijo la castaña levantando la voz. Katrina se giró y miró fijamente a Megan.

-Vamos a ver – Katrina estaba realmente seria – Según tú, me gusta Remus porque le llamo por su nombre.

-Bueno, lo odiabas y nunca lo has llamado por su nombre desde que dejasteis de llevaros bien en 3º - Megan bajo el volumen de su acusación, sabía que Katrina se estaba controlando para no contestarle como al resto de la gente.

-Megan, sé lo que sientes por él y me parece mal que dudes de mi amistad hacia ti – Katrina aflojó un poco el tono y relajó el semblante – lo único que ha cambiado en estos días que hemos pasado juntos trabajando es que creo que no es tan inmaduro e imbécil como pensaba. Creo que es un buen chico, - miró a su amiga a los ojos de nuevo – pero nada más.

-Yo… Lo siento, Kat – Megan parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar del arrepentimiento.

-¡Abrazo de grupooooooooooo! – Dana se tiró encima de sus compañeras y cayeron sobre la cama de Megan riendo como tontas.

-Pero, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? – Lily entró por la puerta del cuarto y se quedó con cara de "éstas se han escapado de un manicomio".

Andaba por un pasillo del piso inferior, había terminado el trabajo de pociones para Slughorn y decidió caminar por el castillo, cuando de repente…

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como éste? – una mano masculina agarró su muñeca.

-¿No debería preguntarte yo lo mismo? – le contestó ella con una media sonrisa.

-No pierdes ni un gramo de simpatía en verano, ¿eh? – le dijo el Slytherin dejándose ver.

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de parecido a tu hermano, aunque un poco más bajo y con la cama un poco más vacía – él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿Qué tal has pasado las vacaciones?

-Todo lo bien que me han dejado, ya sabes que mi madre es de todo menos cariñosa – dijo él con una mueca de resignación – ¿y tú?

-La verdad es que han sido mucho mejores que las tuyas, pero echaba de menos no poder meterme contigo y tocarle las narices a tu hermano – Katrina miró al chico que tenía delante, si alguien se enteraba de que eran amigos ambos tendrían problemas.

-El otro día te vi en un pasillo con cierto personaje siniestro, no debiste hacer aquello, pudo haberte visto u oído cualquiera – le reprendió él con seriedad.

-Tengo que defenderme, sé que no debí haberlo hecho, pero era o él o yo – se hizo un silencio sepulcral, que fue roto por el chico.

-¿Vas a ir al baile? – dijo él para cambiar de tema, Katrina asintió – ¿Y vas a ir vestida de fantasma o podremos ver algún trozo de tu anatomía por primera vez en mil años?

-¿Y tú Régulus? ¿Irás vestido de príncipe azul o seguirás haciéndola esperar? – le preguntó ella mientras echaba a andar por el pasillo – Recuerda que sólo te quedan 4 días para elegir – le llegó su voz mientras ella se perdía por el pasillo. Aquella chica era especial sin duda.


	3. Preparativos

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a J. y Warner BROS.**

**-- Capítulo 3: Preparativos --**

Dos días para el baile, Sirius y Megan discutían sobre si el pastel de calabaza debía servirse con o sin salsa de chocolate:

-Es esencial Cold, no puede faltar el chocolate – Sirius llevaba media hora con la misma cantinela y la pobre Megan ya no sabía como replicarle.

-Black, ya te lo he explicado, si le echas chocolate a este pastel de calabaza se estropeará, es como pasarle un rodillo de pintura blanca a un Picasso. Te cargas el cuadro.

-¿Hablamos de cuadros o de comida? ¿Y quién es Picasso?

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! No puedo más, ¿por qué eres tan condenadamente cazurro? ¿Qué tienes dentro de tu cabezota, Black?

-Serrín… - dejó escapar Katrina, que estaba con Remus colocando los amplificadores mágicos en toda la sala y haciéndoles hechizos para que no se viesen.

-No te metas DiCarlo – le dijo Sirius.

-¿O sino qué? – le dijo Katrina desafiante.

-¡Haya paz! – dijo Remus ya cansado de que Sirius no hiciese más que tocarle las narices a las chicas – Hay formas de solucionar esto sin que nos matemos.

-¿Ah, sí? – dijo Megan incrédula.

-Sí, Megan – Remus se acercó a Megan y miró el pastel de calabaza de muestra que había hecho para elegir, y parecía realmente apetitoso – es bonito, es como si quisiera comérmelo con los ojos – entendía lo que Megan quería evitar con la salsa de chocolate – Ella tiene razón Sirius, si le echas la salsa lo estropearás.

-Vamos Remus, tú no puedes negar que este pastel sin la salsa no es lo mismo.

-Sí, es cierto – Remus se quedó mirando el pastel y luego miró a Megan – apuesto a que sabes como esconder la salsa dentro del pastel sin que se estropee – la retó.

-Yo… puede, pero igual me da un poco de trabajo y tenemos que ver la distribución de la comida con Dana y además…

-No te preocupes – le cortó Remus – Kat y yo hemos terminado nuestra parte y así que puedo ayudar a Dana y Sirius – Megan asintió y se fue corriendo a su habitación para consultar algunos libros de cocina y comenzar a preparar el pastel.

-¿Qué? – dijo Remus al verse atravesado por las miradas de Sirius y Katrina.

-Te gusta – dijo Sirius como si tal cosa.

-Black, por una vez en mucho tiempo estamos de acuerdo en algo – dijo Katrina – definitivamente estás colado por Meggie, Remus.

-No sé de que me habláis – Remus se hizo el tonto – Sirius tenemos trabajo, hay que buscar a Dana – y arrastró a Sirius a la sala común donde Dana estaría comparando esquemas, diseños y todo tipo de tejidos y estampados.

Yendo por el camino hacia la torre, Sirius miraba a Remus de manera rara. Remus estaba empezando a asustarse, así que decidió preguntar qué le pasaba a riesgo de recibir una respuesta que le provocaría dolor de cabeza.

-Sirius, ¿qué estás mirando?

-A ti – dijo él mientras seguía analizando a Remus con cara de concentración.

-¿Y se puede saber que buscas? – le preguntó un poco irritado.

-Algo que tengas que te haga tan especial como para que DiCarlo te hable – Remus se paró de repente, shockeado.

-Sirius, ¿te has dado un golpe?

-No, ¿a qué viene eso?

-¿A qué viene lo de Kat?

-A nada – dijo él simplemente – sólo tenía curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato – le dijo Remus entrando por la puerta de la torre y dejando a Sirius con el ceño fruncido. El lobo llegaría al fondo del asunto, Sirius estaba raro desde que él y Kat empezaron a llevarse bien.

Los chicos ya tenían sus disfraces para la fiesta de máscaras, pero de todos modos decidieron ir con sus compañeros a Hogsmeade al día siguiente. Llegaron a la altura de las Tres Escobas y de repente Remus se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente a un punto y con la expresión triste. James se dio cuenta al momento de qué miraba Remus: en la puerta de las Tres Escobas, Megan estaba abrazando a un chico moreno y alto y él la sostenía alzándola por la cintura.

-Vamos a otro sitio chicos, las Tres Escobas ya lo tenemos muy visto – dijo James para sacar a Remus de allí.

-Pero íbamos a tomar algo allí – dijo Sirius con tono infantil señalando el bar.

-No creo que sea una buena idea – James deseaba estrangular a Sirius y a su inexistente sentido de la sensibilidad.

-Sirius tiene razón, dijimos que íbamos a tomar algo allí – dijo Remus y con paso decidido se encaminó al bar.

Al entrar, vieron a Megan y al chico que la abrazaba minutos atrás, sentados con las demás chicas hablando y riendo, y entre aquellas risas, Remus pudo captar un par de frases de las chicas mientras se dirigían a la barra:

-Pero que suerte tienen algunas… – le decía Katrina.

-Quien me diese a mí tener uno como tú - dijo Lily, Remus no las escuchaba bien.

-Bueno, yo no me quejo del mío, pero no estaría mal que aprendiese a cocinar como tú – le dijo Dana.

James, al ver que Remus estaba a punto de romper el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la mano por la rabia, se acercó a donde estaban las chicas y tomó a Lily por un brazo para hablar con ella:

-Potter, ¿qué ocurre? –dijo Lily mientras era arrastrada por el merodeador al exterior del bar.

-Evans, sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto, pero ¿a Cold no le gustaba Remus?

-No, no tienes derecho a preguntarme eso, y no sé porqué quieres saberlo – Lily estaba molesta.

-No te enfades, es que… - no podía traicionar a Remus, pero no veía otra salida – acabamos de verla agarrada a ese tío y a Remus le ha sentado como una patada en el culo, porque a él…

-A él… - le tentó a continuar Lily con una mirada de interés hacia el tema.

-…a él le gusta Cold – James bajó la cabeza, había traicionado a Remus.

-Eso es genial – Lily abrazó a James – es maravilloso – el chico estaba rojo como un tomate, ¡Lily lo había abrazado!

-¿Por… por qué es maravilloso?

-El chico que abrazaba a Megan es su hermano Mark, salió hace tres años de Hogwarts y trabaja en el restaurante de sus padres – James sonrió – y Megan lo llamó para que le diese una solución para el pastel de calabaza con chocolate. Además – añadió Lily – Remus no tiene de que preocuparse… - la mente de James empezó a maquinar.

-Pelirroja, tengo una proposición que no vas a poder rechazar – James sonrió y Lily lo miró de medio lado – encuéntrate conmigo en la sala común esta noche a la una.

Las chicas se fueron por su lado a buscar los trajes que habían encargado para el baile del día siguiente, y los chicos se quedaron un rato más en el bar. Mark Cold se había ido justo 10 minutos después de que volviesen a sentarse Lily y James.

-No voy a ir al baile – dijo Remus que tenía una expresión muy triste.

-¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿estás loco? Vamos a tener toda la noche para nosotros solos y vamos a poder ligar como locos, yo ya he invitado a tres chicas al baile.

-¿Y como piensas salir con…? Bueno, mejor no me lo cuentes – James miró a Remus – Oye tío, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero tienes que ir igual, eres prefecto, tienes que quedarte controlando.

-Ya lo sé – Remus miró su cerveza de mantequilla pensando en que era una pena que no tuviese alcohol.

Menos mal que tenían los trajes encargados, porque aquella marabunta de chicas histéricas las había agotado de verdad. Tanto había sido así, que Katrina estuvo a punto de pegarle a más de una. Llegaron al castillo, dejaron las cosas en su habitación y bajaron a cenar. Al volver, se fueron directamente a dormir, aunque a la una de la madrugada, cierta señorita pelirroja bajaba por las escaleras de las chicas a la sala común. Al llegar allí, vio a James sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea, leyendo un libro…

-"Aprende pociones en diez sesiones. Volumen dos" – leyó Lily para que James se diese cuenta de que estaba allí – ¿dificultades con las pociones?

-Alguna que otra, como todos – James sonrió – ¡Ups! Olvidaba que estaba hablando con Lilian Evans, la mejor en pociones y la preferida de Slughorn.

-No te pases – dijo ella con suficiencia – Bueno, ¿para qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Es sobre Rem y Cold… - James se quedó callado de repente, se había dado cuenta de que Lily iba en pijama – "contrólate" – se decía mentalmente.

-Esta bien, ¿qué hacemos con Remus y Megan?

-Pelirroja, tengo un plan digno del mismísimo Remus Lupin – Lily rió ante la prepotencia fingida del moreno – Voy a relevar a Remus de sus funciones de prefecto y dejar que no vaya a la fiesta.

-¿En qué parte de la historia nos beneficia eso?

-No seas impaciente – la medio regañó James – el punto está en que convenzas a Cold para que lo vaya a buscar en la fiesta porque será una oportunidad para estar con él, pero se lo dirás lo suficientemente cerca de Sirius y de mí como para que nos oiga decir que nuestro querido Remus está desolado en la Torre de Astronomía.

-¿Por qué la Torre de Astronomía?

-Porque es a donde va cuando quiere estar sólo.

Aquella mañana todo el castillo estaba alborotado, las chicas estaban histéricas y los chicos despreocupados. A las 17:00 horas, las chicas de 5º, 6º y 7º se encerraron en sus habitaciones para prepararse.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿qué se supone que hacen durante 5 horas ahí encerradas?

-Sirius, ése es el asombroso mundo de las mujeres – le contestó James.

-¿Asombroso? Yo diría otra cosa…

-Bueno, ¿y como vas a hacer con tus tres citas? – le preguntó Remus a Sirius.

-Al final les he dicho que no podía ir con pareja porque tenía que ayudaros a vigilar y que bailaría con ellas de vez en cuando.

-Serás mentiroso – le dijo James riendo - ¡Ey! ¿Esa no es DiCarlo? – Sirius se giró de repente para ver a Katrina corriendo por el borde del lago con su chándal y los pesos en las muñecas y en los tobillos.

-Va a correr cada tarde después de clase y los fines de semana a esta hora más o menos – aclaró Sirius mirando a la chica.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? – le preguntó Remus.

-Sólo hay que tener ojos en la cara – le contestó Sirius.

-Katrina DiCarlo no es como las otras chicas – inquirió James – es… ¿cómo decirlo?

-Especial – dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez, dejando a James con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada.

-Si no fuese porque sé que babeas por Cold, pensaría que estás colado por DiCarlo – le dijo Sirius a Remus disimulando la irritación que había empezado a acumular desde que aquellos dos se llevaban bien.

-Y si no fuese porque eres un casanova y no os lleváis desde 3º, pensaría que estás colado por DiCarlo – lo parafraseó Remus con un toque graciosillo en su voz.

-Remus – los cortó James, que veía que el lobito se estaba metiendo en terreno minado – he hablado con los demás prefectos y con Lily y hemos acordado que si no quieres ir al baile tienes total libertad, no podemos obligarte a estar allí y no quiero que estés a disgusto.

-Gracias, creo – dijo Remus, mientras se fijaba en cómo Sirius se quedaba absorto con Katrina.

-¿Creéis que algún día la veremos con algo que no sea diez tallas más grande que ella? – preguntó James volviendo a mirar a la morena.


	4. Halloween

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a J. y Warner BROS.**

**-- Capítulo 4: Halloween --**

A las 19:30, los Merodeadores subieron para cambiarse. A las 22:00 las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, los menores de 14 años salieron del salón y tras 20 minutos de espera, se volvieron a abrir las puertas dejando entrar a los alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º. El lugar estaba irreconocible, increíble. Los premios anuales habían hecho un trabajo excelente. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de velas que volaban sin rumbo por la sala, había calabazas también levitando y todo brillaba a la tenue luz de las velas con un toque dorado y lúgubre, que habían conseguido gracias al tul negro. La gente empezó a sentarse en su sitio, no sabían a quién tenían al lado y estaba prohibido quitarse la máscara hasta la medianoche. Las mesas habían desaparecido, dejando solo pequeñas mesitas redondas en las que cabían 6 comensales, los sitios estaban preasignados a suertes, a cada alumno le había llegado una carta a su habitación con el número de mesa correspondiente.

Nuestras chicas habían decidido vestirse igual, el traje en sí era de musa griega, pero cada chica lo llevaba a su manera: Dana había optado por toga corta y de asas, y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto con una cinta dorada. Lily prefería la toga larga, la suya llevaba la espalda al aire e iba agarrada al cuello y el pelo lo llevaba semirrecogido con otro lazo dorado y con el resto del pelo lacio. Megan siguió la opción corta de Dana solo que su toga llevaba una sola asa y su pelo iba recogido en una coleta de lado baja, atado con un lazo dorado. Y Katrina llevaba una toga larga con asas normales y se había dejado el pelo suelto con sus bucles cayéndole por la espalda y los hombros; la melena le llegaba por la cintura, había dejado que le pusieran una pequeña pinza dorada que le retiraba un poco el pelo por el lado derecho del rostro. Todas habían complementado el traje con los mismos adornos: brazaletes de oro, sandalias de cuero y máscaras doradas que cubrían hasta debajo de la nariz.

-¿De verdad tengo que bajar así? Me siento rara – Katrina llevaba toda la tarde con la misma cantinela.

-Kat, ya está bien, no eres una niña pequeña – le dijo Lily un poco cansada.

-Kat, cariño – Megan se acercó a ella, que estaba sentada a los pies de su cama – ven un momento – y la llevó al espejo que tenían en la pared – ¿qué ves?

-A mí – contestó ella muy seca.

-¿Y cómo te ves?

-Rara – otra contestación seca.

-Pues yo veo a una chica guapísima que por fin se ha dado cuenta de que tiene cuerpo y que seguro que si a alguien se le ocurre molestarla, le dará una buena patada en el culo – le dijo Dana guiñándole un ojo por el reflejo del espejo. Katrina sonrió y se sintió mejor de repente.

Dos mosqueteros estaban bajando por las escaleras del recibidor del castillo, bien arreglados, con sus jubones azules y los estoques en el cinturón. La capa con el signo de la cruz de los mosqueteros franceses y el sombrero del que pendía una pluma roja les sentaban de maravilla. Llevaban antifaces de color negro.

-¿Qué mesa te ha tocado? – le preguntó Sirius a James.

-La 7 – respondió el aludido mientras de colocaba bien las gafas – ¿y a ti?

-La 32 – respondió resignado – ¿ya sabes de que irá vestida Evans?

-No, pero me enteraré enseguida porque hemos quedado en cuanto empiece el baile frente la mesa de bebidas, ella tiene una frase, yo tengo que completarla – James sonreía como un tonto.

Entraron y se quedaron boquiabiertos, aquello era un mar de disfraces, menos mal que sólo estaban 5º, 6º y 7º…

La cena fue perfecta, la música tranquila al principio, se tornó más movida cuando por fin comenzó el baile. Megan estaba encantada, a todo el mundo le había encantado la comida, incluso había oído que todo el mundo quiso repetir la tarta de calabaza. Estaba deseosa de encontrar a Remus para contárselo, pero entre tanta máscara… bueno, sería divertido.

Lily se levantó de su mesa, donde había conversado con todos y se había reído bastante, para encaminarse al lugar acordado con James. Al llegar allí, vio a dos mosqueteros plantados hablando y enseguida supo quienes eran. Se acercó al de pelo más corto y susurró…

-Dicen que una noche como esta, el conejo salió de su madriguera…

-…pues que no se encuentre al lobo, que va a comer fuera – James se giró para encontrarse a una más que espléndida Lily.

-Bonito disfraz – le dijo ella sonriendo – pero os falta un mosquetero, ¿ya ha subido?

-Acaba de salir de la sala común y se dirige al lugar acordado – dijo James que acababa de consultar el mapa del merodeador – y su traje señorita es simplemente perfecto.

-Voy a buscar a Megan, quedaos aquí hablando y vendré en un minuto – ellos asintieron.

-Meg, ¿qué haces? ¿Me acompañas a por un zumo? – le dijo en cuanto la vio, y prácticamente la arrastró a la mesa.

-Lily, no encuentro a Remus, ¿lo has visto? Es que quería decirle que la tarta ha gustado mucho a la gente.

-No sé dónde está – le dijo la pelirroja, entonces escucharon la voz de Sirius.

-Joder, y eso que le insistimos y mucho.

-Sí y se va a perder este fiestón – dijo James hablando un poco más alto – Pobre Remus – y esa fue la alarma que Megan necesitaba.

-¿Potter? ¿Black? ¿Qué le ocurre a Remus? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

-¿Cold? Vaya, nos has descubierto – le dijo James – ¿Remus? no es que le haya pasado nada malo, es sólo que está triste y no ha querido bajar a la fiesta.

-¿Triste? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sabemos, pero por si alguien quisiera ayudarle y hablar con él, suele refugiarse en la Torre de Astronomía, allí se va a pensar y… - James no había terminado la frase y Megan ya se había ido en dirección a la Torre. James y Lily sonrieron, habían dado el pie, el resto corría de la cuenta de los enamorados. De repente Sirius tomó cuenta de un detalle.

-¡Ei, Evans! ¿Habéis venido las tres vestidas igual?

-¿Las tres? Querrás decir las cuatro – lo corrigió Lily.

-¿DiCarlo va así vestida? – le preguntó James – es decir, ¿se le ve algo más que la cara?

-Dejadlo ya, - les dijo Lily un poco mosqueada – bastante nos ha costado que aceptase ponerse algo así como para que le toquen las narices. Así que, Black, te sugiero que te abstengas de decirle ninguna tontería o meterte con ella por eso, sino no se pondrá el uniforme de su talla ni de coña.

-Vale pelirroja, lo he entendido – empezó a caminar hacia la pista – pero eso no va a evitar que quiera verla con mis propios ojos.

Así que Sirius empezó a buscarla. Sería todo un acontecimiento ver a Katrina DiCarlo vestida con algo que no fuese un mínimo de tres tallas más grande de lo que debería. Buscó por un lado y por otro y no había forma de encontrarla. Entonces salió al balcón, miró al jardín y, por fin, la vio.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este? – le susurró Sirius muy cerca del cuello a Katrina, ella sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

-¿Intentas ligar conmigo, Black? – le respondió ella sin ni siquiera girarse.

-Sólo tú tienes esa cualidad, ¿cómo es posible que sepas quién soy si ni siquiera me has mirado?

-He discutido las suficientes veces contigo como para reconocer tu voz hasta debajo del agua – la chica seguía mirando al lago, Sirius se sentó a su lado.

-Tienes razón – admitió él.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas reconocido?

-A cierta pelirroja se le escapó sin querer que eran cuatro musas griegas, tú eres la única que tiene el pelo negro, y es toda una sorpresa verte así vestida – le dijo fijándose en lo bien que le quedaba el traje – Aunque, no entiendo por qué te escondes – Sirius se puso a mirar hacia el mismo lugar que ella. Entonces fue ella quien lo miró a él.

-No me escondo, me he puesto este vestido y he bajado la fiesta.

-Sigues escondiéndote. Te lo has puesto hoy porque llevas una máscara, y te has venido para aquí porque sabías que serían muy pocos los que bajarían al jardín después de las doce, que están a punto de ser. De ese modo, te irás por el camino que está aquí detrás sin tener que entrar de nuevo al comedor y nadie se habrá dado cuenta de que has estado así vestida – Katrina abrió la boca para decir algo – Demuéstrame que me equivoco.

-Métete en tu vida, Black – Katrina se levantó enfadada, aunque no sabía si era más con el moreno o con ella misma – Además yo no te importo, mi vida es sólo un pasatiempo más para ti – comenzó a andar hacia el camino.

-Ahí te equivocas, Stella – el corazón de Katrina dio un vuelco en su pecho. Él se levantó y entró en el comedor. Ella siguió caminando, con la mirada fija y la máscara todavía puesta, aunque ya habían dado las doce. Llegó a su habitación, se quitó la máscara y se limpió las lágrimas.

En otra parte del castillo, una chica castaña de ojos plata, subía los últimos peldaños de la Torre de Astronomía. Se paró delante de la puerta y sopesó la posibilidad de que Remus quisiera estar solo y ella sólo lo estuviese molestando al ir allí. Finalmente, se decidió y entró. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y miró alrededor, Remus estaba sentado en el borde de una de las ventanas, mirando hacia fuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó él, se giró hacia ella y se la quedó mirando – Estás muy guapa, ¿no deberías estar en la fiesta?

-Lo mismo te pregunto – le dijo ella – La verdad es que te estuve buscando para decirte que la comida había sido un éxito y que la tarta les había encantado y lo único que supe de ti fue lo que les escuché decir a Potter y a Black.

-Muy bien, ya me lo has dicho, ahora puedes irte y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta – Remus volvió a mirar por la ventana dando por terminada la conversación.

-No – dijo ella muy seca.

-¿Qué?

-Que no me voy a ir sin saber qué te pasa conmigo, llevas todo el día raro y ayer igual. Distante, incluso mezquino a veces. Has llegado hasta a no hablarme. Yo…

-Bueno, lo siento. Intentaré ser menos brusco de ahora en adelante, ¿ya está?

-¿Qué te he hecho? ¿En qué momento te he ofendido? ¿Dónde pasé de ser dulce a ser repudiada por ti? – a Megan le temblaba la voz.

-Megan, no lo entiendes, yo…

-Tú… - Megan lo animó a seguir.

-Yo iba a hacer algo hoy, me había decidido, las señales estaban claras y ya había esperado demasiado y anteayer en Hogsmeade te vi abrazada a aquel tío, a aquel… - Megan rió - ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? – Remus se estaba enfadando de verdad.

-El chico de Hogsmeade es mi hermano Mark.

-¿Qué? – Remus pensó que no había escuchado bien - ¿Quién?

-Mi hermano, Mark Cold. La receta del pastel de calabaza con el truco del chocolote, me la trajo él.

-Entonces, tú… tú no estás… con nadie, ¿no? – Remus se comenzó a sentir estúpido.

-Depende – respondió Megan medio sonriendo.

-¿Depende? ¿De qué depende? – Remus ya no sabía si aquello era una broma o qué era.

-Depende de ti – Megan se acercó a Remus y lo abrazó en un impulso de valentía. Remus se quedó de piedra, pero al sentir el contacto con la chica no pudo más que corresponder al abrazo y sonreír. Lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo y por fin había llegado el día. Se separó un poco de Megan y la miró a los ojos. Se acercó muy lentamente con intención de besarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre? Soy un torpe y voy muy rápido, ¿no? Lo siento es que… – Megan le puso un dedo sobre los labios para callarlo.

-Nunca me han besado – dijo y luego miró al suelo consciente de lo roja que se había puesto.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Remus extrañado.

-Ya lo sé, vas a decir que soy una cría y… - esta vez fue Remus quien la hizo callar con un dedo sobre su boca.

-Lo único que iba a decir es que me parece muy raro que nunca te hayan besado, porque eres preciosa y tienes que haber tenido un montón de chicos locos por ti.

-El problema es que yo no estaba loca por ellos, nunca había conocido a un chico que me llenase… hasta ahora – lo miró y sonrió. Remus se puso colorado y también sonrió – Tengo miedo a no hacerlo bien.

-¿Hacerlo bien? ¿Qué crees que es un beso? – él la miró y le acarició la mejilla – No tienes que hacerlo bien, porque no hay una medida de la perfección de un beso. Sólo hay un sentimiento, es la representación de un sentimiento – se acercó a su cara, le besó los labios levemente y se apartó para volver a mirarla a los ojos – ¿Lo has sentido? – Megan asintió.

Remus volvió a acercarse y esta vez fue Megan quien buscó sus labios y se dieron un pequeño beso, un roce divertido. Ambos sonrieron. Remus tomó a Megan de la mano y salieron al exterior de la Torre, conjuraron una manta y se sentaron a mirar las estrellas. De vez en cuando se daban pequeños besitos y reían nerviosos por lo especial del momento. Entonces, Remus se puso de pie, le dio la mano a Megan, para que también se levantase. La abrazó fuerte y miró sus ojos plateados. Miró alternativamente a su boca y a sus ojos, como pidiendo permiso y a la vez expresando el deseo de un beso. Megan sonrió y miró también los labios del chico, la curiosidad la estaba matando. Él se acercó a su oído y le susurró: "sólo déjate llevar". Ella no contestó, vio como se acercaba él mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente y entonces sintió sus labios de nuevo, pero con más seguridad, con más dulzura y sobretodo con todo el deseo que ella también sentía dentro. Se dejó llevar, así como había dicho él y la sensación que la recorrió fue como una corriente eléctrica, un subidón de adrenalina, un sueño hecho realidad.

Justo antes de que diesen las ansiadas doce, se había perdido a propósito entre la multitud. Esperaba un milagro que no ocurriría, pero de ilusiones también se vive, ¿no? Se apartó un poco, pegándose a la pared contraria al jardín, para poder observar aquella masa de disfraces con perspectiva. Entonces, un chico vestido de montaraz se acercó por su izquierda sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-Bonito disfraz y no menos bonita dama – le susurró el extraño.

-¿Y cómo sabe usted eso, caballero?

-Lo supongo, alguien con ese porte y figura sólo puede ser una bella señorita – le dijo el galante montaraz acercándose más a ella y besando su mano muy cortés.

-Y después de tanto formalismo, ¿me vas a decir qué haces aquí? – ella lo miró desde el hueco de su máscara al de él – se supone que no puedes estar conmigo – agradeció llevar máscara para tapar su tristeza.

-No saben quién soy, no pueden prohibirle algo a alguien de quien desconocen su identidad – la tomó de la mano – ¿Me acompañarás esta noche? – ella no respondió, solo lo miró directamente y sonrió. Entonces salieron del comedor sin que nadie se diese cuenta de ello y caminaron por pasillos interminables, dando cuenta de sus pasos por si los seguían, por si alguien los descubría. Se pararon delante de un cuadro que tenía un gnomo de jardín mordiendo un rábano azul, el chico pellizcó al gnomo y se abrió el cuadro, dejando ver una habitación amplia con tapices y muebles de maderas claras, y sillones y butacas desperdigados por todas partes. Todas las paredes tenían al menos un par de estanterías medianas con libros de todas clases y colores. Entraron y se sentaron en uno de los sillones. Entonces el chico se acercó a la boca de la chica y le dio un beso, lento, suave y delicioso.

-Pensé que no volvería a sentirlo – dijo ella más pensando en alto que queriendo decirlo propiamente – Te he echado tanto de menos – y una lágrima cayó por su cara.

-No digas eso – él se sacó la máscara dejando ver sus ojos verde claro y le sacó la de ella, dejando ver los suyos azul cielo.

-No puedo decir otra cosa, Régulus – lo abrazó y él se dejó abrazar, le daba tanta rabia no poder separarse de ella. Era una tortura hacerle daño y era peor el sentimiento de ruptura que sentía cada vez que se separaban, podían pasar horas, días o meses; no había nada fijo entre ellos. Él no podía permitírselo, ella estaría demasiado expuesta. Sabía que aquello no era vida, pero también sabía que no podía dejar de quererla.

-Dana – dijo él pasados unos minutos - ¿tú crees que me parezco mucho a mi hermano?

-Jajaja – Dana rió - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Me lo han dicho hace unos días

-¿Un Slytherin? No me lo puedo creer, ¿se estaban metiendo contigo o algo así?

-Más o menos – contestó él pensando en su amiga morena.

-Pues, la verdad es que físicamente sois muy parecidos. Tú eres un poco más delgado, pero supongo que es porque Sirius hace más deporte y está más desarrollado. Tu cara es más afilada y tus ojos son verdes claro y no índigo. Además, tú eres totalmente correcto vistiendo y peinando, - le acarició su pelo corto – tu hermano es más desordenado; aunque viéndolo así es lo que caracteriza su punto rebelde.

-Vaya, me voy a poner celoso – le dijo él falsamente molesto.

-Eso nunca, si hay algo que os diferencia es, sin duda, el carácter. Él es insoportable, arrogante y un cabeza-hueca, y tú eres dulce, atento, cariñoso,… – dijo sonriendo.

-Sólo para ti, ya sabes que…

-Sí, Slytherin es Slytherin – ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él para sentir su corazón y se quedaron así tiempo y tiempo mientras otros se divertían, se descubrían o se escondían.

Ya sin máscaras, en un comedor lleno de gente…

-Parece que nos han dejado solos nuestros queridos amigos – dijo James con falso aburrimiento, para romper el silencio que se había interpuesto entre él y Lily tras la marcha de Sirius.

-Yo ya me esperaba algo así, - James la miró sin entender – aunque pensé que al menos Kat me acompañaría.

-Acaba de subir a la torre – le aclaró Sirius que acababa de entrar en el comedor – creo que se encontraba un poco mal, quizá le cogió el frío.

-¿Has hablado con ella? – Lily lo miraba con una ceja en alto.

-Más o menos – y el moreno se metió entre la gente que bailaba, dejando a los dos premios anuales de nuevo solos.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – le preguntó la pelirroja a James.

-Digamos que Sirius es un sentimental – James sonrió.

-Espero que no le haya hecho nada a Kat, porque si no…

-¿A DiCarlo? ¿No crees que sería más bien al revés? – Lily se echó a reír.

-Tienes razón – miró su reloj de pulsera – creo que me voy a ir a ver que tal está Kat y así me acuesto pronto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya te vas? Pero si ni siquiera has bailado conmigo – James no quería que Lily se fuese.

-Potter, vamos a dejar las cosas claras – ella lo miró muy seria – montar todo este tinglado de la fiesta con vosotros ha sido… toda una experiencia, incluso me arriesgaría a decir que ha sido divertido – el chico sonrió – pero ha sido una tarea obligatoria. No me malinterpretes, con eso no quiero decir que lo haya hecho a disgusto. Sólo quiero que entiendas que no voy a olvidar tan fácilmente todo lo que me has hecho pasar estos años – la sonrisa de James se borró – no puedo pasar por alto la cantidad de veces que me has hecho quedar en ridículo pidiéndome que saliese contigo, ni todas las citas que se cancelaron misteriosamente sin razón, ni tampoco que nunca tuvieses en cuenta mis sentimientos, sino sólo los tuyos.

-Lily, yo… he cambiado.

-Es muy fácil decirlo, pero entiende que no puedo creerte así porque sí – James parecía a punto de echarse a llorar – Oye, yo no soy una persona que rechace así como así a nadie. Por favor, entiéndeme – y Lily se fue de allí.

James se quedó un rato en la misma posición en que lo había dejado Lily y después salió del comedor, camino de la torre de Gryffindor. No sabía cómo tomarse aquel golpe, en realidad no podía quitarle la razón a la chica y tenía que reconocer que era totalmente cierto todo, sobretodo la última afirmación "…que nunca tuvieses en cuenta mis sentimientos…".


	5. Despertando

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a J. y Warner BROS.**

**-- Capítulo 5: Despertando --**

Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche y aún no había llegado a una solución cuando el sol y un sonriente Remus se asomaban a la revuelta habitación.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes? – le preguntó intrigado James.

- ¿Y tú que haces despierto? – Remus se había asustado al escuchar a James.

- No me contestes con otra pregunta, - de repente se acordó de Megan – por cierto, ¿qué tal con Cold?

- Lo sabía, sabía que habíais sido Sirius y tú.

- En realidad, no fue Sirius, sino Lily… – a James se le atragantó el nombre de la chica en la garganta.

- Ha ocurrido algo con ella, ¿verdad? – Remus tenía un sentido especial para esas cosas.

- Más bien, me ha dado una merecida patada en el culo – James miró a su amigo mientras éste se sentaba al borde de su cama – Me he portado como un auténtico gilipollas con ella todos estos años – y le contó a Remus la conversación que había mantenido con la pelirroja.

- James – le dijo Remus tras escucharlo y pensar un rato – ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse así, es cierto que le has hecho daño y que puede escoger la opción de desconfiar de ti y de tu "nuevo tú"; pero conozco a Lily y creo que lo que necesita es una…

- Demostración – lo completó Sirius, haciendo que los otros dos saltaran del susto.

- ¿Desde cuando estás despierto? – exclamó James.

- Más o menos desde que entró Remus y os pusisteis a hablar. Y a ver si abres los ojos tío, la pelirroja no es tonta – les dijo dándose la vuelta en cama con intención de seguir durmiendo.

- Es tan evidente que hasta Sirius se ha dado cuenta – le dijo Remus.

- Te he oído – le dijo el moreno desde debajo de las mantas, provocando las risas de sus amigos.

En la habitación de las chicas de 7º, una muchacha castaña de ojos plata entraba de puntillas intentando no despertar a sus compañeras.

- Buenos días, Meggie

- ¡¿Kat?! – medio gritó Megan del susto - ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

- Meditaba – le dijo por toda respuesta Katrina - ¿Y tú que haces llegando a estas horas y con esa cara de tonta?

- Oye…

- ¡Oh, Circe! Lo sabía – la morena giró los ojos – has caído.

- Yo… esto… yo...

- Bueno, al menos es Remus y no otro – dijo Katrina sonriendo de medio lado – supongo que he de alegrarme por ti – Megan sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Katrina – Pero tendré que hablar con él para que no se pase de la raya.

- Mientras no lo mates… - le dijo de broma Megan – ¿Y a dónde vas tú a estas horas? – Katrina llevaba un chándal puesto.

- A volar un rato, tengo cosas en las que pensar que no me dejarán dormir de nuevo – Megan asintió – Nos vemos luego – la morena cogió su escoba y salió por la puerta hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Una preciosa chica rubia subía las últimas escaleras que llevaban a su torre, todo estaba tan tranquilo y era tan temprano, que no pensó en encontrarse con nadie…

- Brave and… - el cuadro se abrió dejando ver a Katrina con el chándal y la escoba en la mano.

- Buenos días – fue todo lo que le dijo la morena mientras movía la cabeza negando y la rubia pensó que tenía amigas muy raras. ¿A quién se le ocurre salir a volar a esas horas?

Dana llegó a su cuarto y se encontró a Megan saliendo del baño con el pijama puesto y sonriendo como una tonta. La rubia rió para que se diese cuenta de que estaba allí, Megan se asustó y después se fijó en qué hora era.

- ¿Qué haces tú llegando a estas horas? – le dijo imitando a Katrina con la ceja levantada.

- ¿Desde cuando la más pequeña es la que pide explicaciones? – Megan era la pequeña, y en orden creciente estaban Dana, Lily y Katrina.

- Desde que Kat se ha ido y Lily duerme, jejeje – Megan se dio cuenta de algo – Oye Dana, ¿y tú de dónde vienes?

- De… pues… esto… - Dana se puso roja como un tomate.

- Te he pillado, ¿con quién has estado toda la noche?

- Con un príncipe – Dana suspiró. Megan la dio por caso perdido y ambas se fueron a dormir.

En el campo de Quidditch, Katrina volaba convencida de que estaba completamente sola, disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol de aquella mañana extrañamente clara. Adoraba aquello, era como volver a casa, a Florencia. Adoraba aquel lugar y pensando en ello sonrió dejando salir a la Katrina que era cuando podía ser ella misma. Se soltó el pelo y aceleró, dejándose llevar. A veces echaba de menos poder ser ella.

Lily se despertó y vio a Katrina salir de la ducha.

- ¿Ya te has levantado? – le preguntó a la morena mirando el despertador de la mesilla.

- Hace bastante que estoy despierta, ya he salido a volar un rato y ahora iba a bajar a desayunar, ¿vienes?

- Vale, deja que me duche – Lily empezó a coger las cosas - ¿Y por qué fuiste a volar a las…?

- Siete menos cuarto – le aclaró Katrina mientras se secaba el pelo con la varita.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo? – Lily conocía del sueño de Katrina y que se levantara tan temprano no era normal.

- Ya sabes, hay veces en que tienes que ser tú misma – la frase dejó tan descolocada a Lily viniendo de Katrina, que no quiso meterse en el asunto y cambió de tema.

- Por cierto, Kat, respecto a lo que hablamos estos días… ya sabes… lo del uniforme…

- Lils, por favor, con calma. De verdad que lo intento, pero no de sopetón. Sólo dadme tiempo – Lily asintió y sonrió a su amiga, sabía que para ella era un paso difícil.

- ¿Llamo a estas dos? – dijo la pelirroja señalando a sus dos amigas al salir de la ducha un par de minutos después.

- Déjalas dormir, han tenido una noche movidita – dijo sonriendo.

Cuando bajaron al comedor, vieron a James y Sirius sentados a un lado de la mesa. Lily de repente se sintió muy mal y evitó mirar hacia el de ojos avellana. Su amiga se dio cuenta y se la llevó a la parte de la mesa que estaba más alejada de aquellos dos.

- ¿Me vas a contar qué ocurre o voy a tener que adivinarlo?

- ¿Qué le ocurre a quién? – Lily se hizo la tonta.

- Lils, a mí no me la cuelas – le dijo Katrina y Lily empezó a contarle lo que había pasado desde que ella se había ido de la fiesta - ¿Y ese es el problema?

- Kat, le he hablado fatal y ya sé que es Potter, pero creo que me he pasado un poco. El pobre se quedó con una cara de pena…

- Lily, no vuelvas a compadecerte de él – Katrina estaba muy seria – Tú y sólo tú sabes el daño que te ha hecho, así que deja de ser hipócrita contigo misma y piensa que no lo has tratado a palos, ni tampoco lo has insultado, sino que le has dicho la verdad y eso es lo mejor que has podido hacer.

- ¿Y si es verdad que ha cambiado?

- Tendrá que demostrártelo – entonces Katrina se fijo en que entraba Régulus en el comedor. Aprovechó que Lily había empezado a desayunar y estaba muy concentrada en sus cereales y siguió al Slytherin con la vista. Por alguna extraña razón se dirigía hacia… ¿su hermano?

En el tiempo que había pasado desde la fiesta, Lily había podido hacer su vida con total normalidad en Hogwarts. No tuvo problemas en ninguna ronda, no tuvo que poner ningún castigo grave a nadie, no tenía demasiadas dificultades con las tareas y, lo más sorprendente de todo, los Merodeadores no habían dado señales de broma. En esto estaba pensando, cuando salió de la biblioteca con una pila de libros para hacer el trabajo optativo de Pociones Avanzadas y se chocó con alguien tirándole todos los libros por encima.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad! ¡Lo siento mucho! – entonces vio quien era y enmudeció de repente.

- La próxima vez ten más cuidado – le dijo secamente el chico, que entró en la biblioteca tras recogerle todos los libros con un golpe de varita. Menos mal que no había nadie en el pasillo, si no él se habría visto obligado a dejar todos los libros tirados y pasar como si no hubiese chocado con nadie.

Lily siguió su camino a la sala común y cuando llegó se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana y abrió el primer libro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había un trozo de pergamino de color azul dentro, eso quería decir que quería verla tras el invernadero 3 aquella misma noche. Le habría puesto la nota cuando chocaron, era tan típico de él.

- Chicas, me voy a dar un paseo – les dijo a Katrina, Dana y Megan a las 8:30.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Megan sonriendo pícara.

- A dar un paseo – le repitió y salió sin más hacia los terrenos.

Cogió un par de atajos, se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie más por los pasillos y, una vez fuera corrió por la galería exterior hasta los invernaderos. Llegó al lugar acordado y se relajó un poco, una vez allí era muy difícil que alguien los viese. Se sentó a esperar encima de una roca, entonces sintió un ruido y se dio la vuelta muy rápido encontrándoselo de frente.

- Hola Sev – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Siento el choque Lils, tenía que acercarme lo suficiente para poder darte el pergamino – se disculpó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, prefiero un empujoncito antes que un insulto. Bien, cuéntame qué ocurre.

- No era por nada en concreto – dijo él sentándose en una roca un poco más baja que la de Lily, pero bastante cerca de la suya – sólo me apetecía hablar.

- Severus, dime la verdad – le dijo ella perspicaz – quiero saber qué ocurre.

- Vale, es Potter.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – dijo resignada.

- Nada – le dijo él simplemente, Lily no entendía.

- ¿Nada? Entonces para qué…

- Eso es lo extraño Lils, que no ha hecho nada desde la fiesta de Halloween, creo que esos imbéciles están tramando una gorda y no quiero ser el objetivo, un día de estos no le voy a hacer caso a Dumbledore y los voy a matar.

- ¿Realmente piensas que está tramando algo? – Snape asintió – Pues yo lo veo bastante raro, es decir, es como si estuviese deprimido.

- ¿Desde cuándo te fijas en Potter?

- Joder, es mi compañero de clase y de casa, una cosa es pasar de él y otra ignorarlo hasta que desaparezca – le contestó la pelirroja – si eso fuese posible, él y Malfoy habrían desaparecido hace tiempo de mi vida.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando y a las 10:30 Lily volvía a estar en su sala común acabando el trabajo optativo con Dana.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – le preguntó Dana en un momento que se quedaron solas en la sala común.

- Con Sev – dijo vigilando que no entrase nadie en la sala.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

- Porque sabes que a Kat le cae como una patada en el culo y que Megan dice que esconde algo y se pone a especular sobre qué será cada vez que sale en alguna conversación – explicó Lily.

- Ya lo sé, pero esa no es razón para mentirnos…

- ¡Eh! Yo no os he mentido – Lily se tomó muy mal esa acusación - ¿Crees que Kat no intuyó donde había ido? ¿Y Megan? Es la más inocente, pero no es estúpida. Hasta tú lo sabías – Dana bajó la mirada – Somos amigos, desde hace mucho, incluso antes de conoceros a vosotras.

- Está bien, Lils – Dana le sonrió – pero la próxima vez dinos a dónde vas, ¿vale?

- Palabra de Exploradora – dijo Lily levantando la mano derecha. Las dos chicas se echaron a reír hasta que entró James por la puerta y Lily se calló de repente.

- Hola – dijo muy bajito James, pasando hacia su habitación sin esperar a que le devolviesen el saludo.

- Hola James - dijo Dana, entonces miró para Lily que fijaba su vista en la alfombra – Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre?

- Es que, la otra noche… - y Lily le contó a Dana lo ocurrido con James - … y no es que quiera dudar por dudar, pero para mí sigue siendo el mismo engreído orgulloso y mujeriego de siempre y no puede pretender que porque tuviésemos que hacer una tarea juntos ya vayamos a ser amigos.

- Tienes razón, pero yo conozco a James desde pequeña, desde antes de entrar en Hogwarts, y siempre he creído que James es más que lo que deja ver. Es un buen chico y se le ve muy apenado, quizá… podrías…

- ¿Podría qué?

- ¿Llevarte bien con él? – dijo Dana sonriendo sin mucho convencimiento.

- ¡Es que no se lo merece, Dana! Sabes que yo no soy así con nadie, joder, no puede ser tan difícil de entender, ¿no? ¿Por qué a él le tengo que dar una oportunidad porque diga que ha cambiado?

- Vale Lils, no te sulfures – Dana intentaba calma a Lily – oye, tienes razón, pero si es cierto que ha cambiado te arrepentirás de no haberle dado una oportunidad para ser amigos o por lo menos para no estar como estáis.

- ¿Cómo estamos?

- Él como si lo hubiesen apaleado y tú como si hubieses matado a alguien. ¡Joder Lily!

- Dejemos el tema – eso fue lo último que Lily dijo en toda la noche. Terminaron el trabajo y se fueron a dormir sin decir nada más.


	6. Te he echado de menos

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a J. y Warner BROS.**

**-- Capítulo 6: Te he echado de menos --**

Desde las tres semanas que habían pasado desde el baile, Megan no se había despegado de Remus si no era para dormir, ir al baño o en las clases en las que no coincidían. Era tan bonito verlos juntos… la pobre Megan había tenido algún que otro encontronazo con el club de admiradoras de los Merodeadores, pero fueron reducidas a miradas torcidas, ya que Remus las amenazó para que no se les ocurriese hacerle nada a su novia o se las verían con él.

-Rem – le dijo Megan un día que estaban en la sala común sentados en el suelo cerca de la chimenea.

-¿Si Meg?

-¿Por qué vas tanto a ver a tu madre?

-¿Eh? – la pregunta lo cogió desprevenido - ¿Yo? Pues es que tiene una enfermedad extraña y que… esto… Dumbledore me deja ir un día al mes para estar más tranquilo y… bueno… eso…

-Ah, pobrecita – Megan puso carita de preocupación – mándale un abrazo de mi parte cuando vuelvas a verla, ¿vale?

-Cla… claro, no te preocupes – Remus no sabía como salir del tema – bueno, ¿y cómo llevas el trabajo de aritmancia?

-¡Oh no! ¡No lo he acabado y es para el miércoles! – se levantó precipitadamente – tengo que encontrar a Lily – y salió corriendo hacia la habitación, pero a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de algo y dio vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se te ha olvidado algo? – le preguntó Remus.

-Sí, tú – y la castaña se bajó para darle un beso y volvió a levantarse de camino a buscar a Lily. Al separarse, rozó la cara de Remus con los tirabuzones del final de su cabello, haciéndolo sonreír más si cabía. No quería hacerle daño, ella era lo más bonito que le había pasado nunca, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle la verdad.

Katrina había estado vigilando a Sirius desde que la mañana después del baile, cuando vio que Régulus se le había acercado para hablar con él. No podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto y tampoco lo que siguió a aquel encuentro. Por lo menos una vez a la semana, Sirius bajaba al nivel de las mazmorras y volvía aproximadamente media hora más tarde.

Primero, la morena había pensado que Sirius se estaba viendo con una tía, pero había dos cosas que no le cuadraban, una de ellas era que el chico salía con toda la ropa en su sitio, sin despeinar y sin ninguna marca sospechosa, y la otra es que Sirius Black nunca había durado tanto con la misma chica.

Aquella tarde, decidió seguirlo un poco más para ver qué era lo que hacía en realidad. Siempre desde una distancia prudente y sin perderlo de vista, la chica seguía a su objetivo. Llegado un momento del camino, al girar una esquina vio que el trayecto se había acabado y que allí no había nada salvo un cuadro y una estatua y que el pasillo seguía sólo hacia el lado contrario, pero Sirius no había ido por allí. No podía ser. Entonces escuchó voces que venían del lado opuesto y entre ellas distinguió la de Malfoy. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, tenía que salir de allí. Estaba en el territorio de las serpientes, seguro que no iba a salir indemne de aquel lugar. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dónde iba a meterse? Todo esto se le pasaba por la cabeza mientras escuchaba como Malfoy se aproximaba peligrosamente, la iba a pillar. Entonces, alguien le tapó la boca y la arrastró… ¡a través de la pared!

-¿Pero qué…? – Katrina miró para su captor - ¿Sirius?

-Anda, ¿ahora le llamas por su nombre? – le dijo una voz conocida, pero equivocada en aquel lugar.

-¿Régulus? – Katrina intentó recuperar el control, miró al suelo, respiró y volvió a hablar – ¿qué coño está pasando aquí?

-Hala, ya la has hecho enfadar – dijo Sirius sentándose en un sillón de aquella sala tan extraña en la que habían entrado.

-Dejaos de coñas, Black. Quiero saber ahora mismo qué está pasando – les dijo fulminándolos a ambos con la mirada.

-Está bien, Kat – empezó Régulus – pero primero nos vas a decir por qué llevas un mes siguiendo a Sirius.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Yo he preguntado primero!

-Y yo te he salvado de tu querido primo y su siniestro grupo, así que desembucha – le dijo Sirius.

-¿No creéis que es evidente por qué lo he hecho? ¿No se supone que os llevabais a matar? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Eres cómo todas las mujeres, una cotilla entrometida – le dijo Régulus.

-Uy, lo que acaba de decir… - se rió Sirius adivinando la reacción de Katrina.

-Deja de decir gilipolleces, Black – le respondió Katrina al pequeño de los hermanos.

-Mira Kat, ahora que lo has descubierto no te podemos negar que, en realidad, no tenemos más razones para llevarnos mal que las que tengan cualquier otro par de hermanos – explicó Régulus.

-¿Entonces a qué viene este teatro desde hace tres años? – preguntó ella dejándose vencer por la curiosidad.

-No te lo podemos decir, es algo que debemos guardar por causas mayores, causas que tampoco te podemos explicar – le dijo Sirius muy serio – Pero tenemos que pedirte que no le digas nada de esto a nadie, nuestra tapadera tiene que ser sólida – Sirius tenía un aspecto extraño estando tan serio, parecía como si hubiese madurado de repente.

-Está bien, lo prometo – dijo mirando alternativamente a uno y otro.

-Muy bien – Sirius recuperó su postura normal – Por cierto, ¿por qué dejas que él te llame por tu nombre y a mí no me dejas?

-Porque yo soy especial – le dijo Régulus con una sonrisa.

-Pero si tú eres un soso, ¿qué dices de especial ni especial?

Un poco más tarde, y después de comprobar que nadie los había visto allí, Sirius y Katrina salieron hacia la sala común. Ella lo miraba con desconfianza, como si en cualquier momento él fuese a sacar un cuchillo y abrirla en canal.

Sirius notó su mirada insistente y, al llegar al segundo piso, la tomó del brazo y echó a correr por un pasillo que no llevaba a Gryffindor.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella entre intrigada y asustada.

-Sólo sígueme, ¿vale?

Katrina asintió y al rato se pararon delante del cuadro de Barnabás (el Feo? el Grotesco? el Tonto?). Sirius la soltó y caminó por delante del cuadro durante un par de minutos, hasta que delante de ellos se materializó una puerta.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Katrina asombrada mientras pasaba dentro.

-La Sala de los Menesteres – explicó el chico cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¿La sala…? ¡Impresionante! – el lugar parecía una biblioteca o quizá un salón de té, con libros por las paredes y una mesita baja con muchos cojines alrededor y el suelo cubierto de alfombras con aspecto blandito y suave. Entonces Katrina cayó en un detalle - ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

-No nos preguntaste todo lo que pretendías allí abajo – dijo él sonriendo – y sé que tarde o temprano intentarías saciar tu curiosidad haciendo alguna tontería, así que quiero evitarlo previniéndote y contestando algunas cosas en un lugar donde nadie pueda oírnos.

-Oye tú… - ella se giró para encararlo.

-Kat… – dijo él tentando a la suerte.

-Es muy extraño todo esto – ella lo miró con tristeza en los ojos – creía que eras un estúpido arrogante que te habías olvidado de tu hermano y de mí y resulta que me tenías engañada.

-Nunca me he olvidado de ti.

-Lo supe el día de la fiesta de máscaras, aunque no he sido capaz de entenderlo – ella se sentó en uno de aquellos enormes cojines-asiento y él se sentó a su lado – De todos modos, me lo he ganado yo solita.

-¿Ganado? ¿Qué te has ganado? – Sirius no entendía de qué hablaba Katrina.

-Tu desprecio – él la miró extrañado – No fui capaz de explicarte porque había cambiado en un solo verano…

-No lo hagas, no quiero saberlo, no quiero hacértelo revivir. Al principio no entendía qué había ocurrido. De repente me había quedado sin mi mejor amiga. Más tarde, caí en la cuenta de que debió ser algo que te hizo mucho daño y que por eso rechazabas todo contacto con… cualquiera. Entonces descubrí que podía hacer que me hablases. Aún a gritos era mejor que nada.

-No has cambiado en nada – ella tenía los ojos aguados. Él se sorprendió de verla así, tan desprotegida, tan adorable.

-Te he echado de menos – dijo él en un susurro.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Sirius – entonces Katrina hizo algo del todo asombroso en ella: abrazó a Sirius Black.

James caminaba sólo por el linde del bosque prohibido. El chico parecía pensativo, absorto en algo. Inconscientemente, se revolvió el pelo y eso la hizo reír. Entonces, James miró a su alrededor para distinguir a una chica de pelo castaño y grandes ojos castaños, a unos metros, sentada en un tocón.

-Hola James Potter – dijo ella con una voz suave y cantarina.

-¿Quién…? – James se fijó en que en su uniforme llevaba el símbolo de Ravenclaw, pero aquella chica parecía tener su edad y él juraría no haberla visto nunca - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Es que hay alguien que no conozca a James Potter en Hogwarts? – le dijo ella como si fuese algo evidente sonriendo de manera encantadora, de repente James sintió vergüenza. Aquella chica lo ponía nervioso. Por un momento, James no supo que decir – Soy Margaret Stood. Encantada – y la chica se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-Encantado – se sentía intimidado ante una chica por primera vez en su vida.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Hasta pronto, James Potter – le dijo sonriendo una vez más antes de recoger el libro que estaba leyendo y salir hacia el castillo.

James entró al castillo pocos minutos después, con una sensación del todo extraña en el estómago. Indigestión, se dijo a sí mismo, aunque no del todo convencido.

-Lils, necesito ayuda – Remus y Lily compartían mesa en la clase de Estudios Muggles.

-Remus, es papiroflexia básica y eres medio muggle ¿qué dificultad te puede presentar? – dijo Lily sin levantar los ojos de su quinta figura, una flor de Loto que estaba terminando.

-Lily, no es la papiroflexia lo que me presenta un reto – entonces Lily levantó la vista y se fijó en que el trigueño había hecho ya las 7 figuras que les habían mandado.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre?

-Es Meg.

-¿Le ocurre algo? – Lily se giró olvidando su flor de loto.

-No, más bien me ocurre a mí – Lily puso cara de no comprender – No sé cómo decírselo – Remus se revolvió un poco en el asiento.

-¡Ah! – Lily cayó en la cuenta – Pues, no sé que decirte. Personalmente, yo no me lo tomé nada mal. No te voy a negar que me asustara al principio, pero enseguida comprendí que sólo son 12 días del año. Los otros 353 sigues siendo el chico más dulce y bueno del mundo, incluso a veces 354 días – Remus sonrió – Rem, ella lo comprenderá mejor que nadie – lo tranquilizó la pelirroja.

-Eso espero Lils, eso espero – y siguió dándole al origami a pesar de que ya había acabado sus figuras.

Aquella mañana, Dana se levantó con una sensación de júbilo que no había sentido hacía tiempo y no sabía porque, pero el día se presentaba realmente bueno, y Dana Sloan se equivocaba muy pocas veces.

Después de ducharse, sus compañeras se levantaron, bueno, Lily y Megan se levantaron. A Katrina tardaron aún 20 minutos más en despertarla y cuando por fin reaccionó se metió en el baño sin decir nada y salió duchada, vestida y peinada como si se hubiese levantado a las 7 de la mañana.

Bajaron a desayunar y en el comedor estaba Remus guardando sitio a Megan para desayunar. Habían acabado por hacerse a aquella rutina de sentarse todos juntos. Entonces pasó algo que dejó descolocado a casi todo el comedor: Katrina se sentó al lado de Sirius y se pusieron a desayunar hablando como si tal cosa.

-Hay algo en este "cuadro" que no me cuadra – dijo Megan recorriendo la parte de la mesa en la que se encontraban los siete con los ojos.

-¿Me he caído esta mañana y estoy alucinando? – dijo Dana de repente.

-Creo que no has sido tú sola, yo también lo veo – dijo Lily flipando en estéreo.

Katrina cansada de tanta mirada y pensando en evitarse interrogatorios posteriores, miró a sus amigas y preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-Esto, Kat… ¿tienes fiebre? – le preguntó Dana tanteando el terreno.

-No – respondió la morena aparentemente tranquila.

-¿Quizá algún mareo o perdida de memoria? – esta vez preguntó Lily.

-Tampoco – Katrina empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Indicios de Alzheimer o trastorno bipolar? – era la opción de Megan.

-¿Qué os preocupa tanto? ¿Que me lleve con Sirius? – las chicas asintieron – Hemos limado asperezas, eso es todo. No estoy enferma, ni drogada, ni me he vuelto loca, ni padezco ninguna enfermedad psicológica o degenerativa. ¿Conformes? – Dana y Lily asintieron no muy convencidas y Megan en un acto reflejo negó con la cabeza y después asintió sintiéndose un poco confundida aún. Entonces, James, que había estado callado, ausente toda la conversación, abrió la boca por primera vez en toda la mañana:

-¿Alguien sabe quien es Margaret Stood?

-Es una Raven de 7º. Está en mi clase de Pociones avanzadas – dijo Lily dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez a James desde la noche de la fiesta.

-Dana y yo coincidimos con ella el año pasado en aritmancia, la pobre a duras penas consiguió aprobar la asignatura – dijo Megan.

-Estaba en clase de herbología conmigo en 5º - dijo Remus – fue cuando me cambiaron de grupo en esa asignatura por vuestra culpa y tuve que ir todo el año con los Raven – añadió mirando a Sirius y James.

-Se apuntó al club de duelo, se batió conmigo y dejó de venir sin dar ninguna explicación – dijo Katrina.

-Yo también sé quien es. Creo que me tiré a su amiga Jane en mayo o junio o… – todos se quedaron mirando a Sirius con incredulidad.

-Vale, me ha quedado claro, soy el único idiota que no la conocía – acabó por decir James.

Se fueron a clase. Lily llegó a encantamientos pensando en el interés de James sobre otra chica. A lo mejor se libraba de él y dejaba de acosarla; eso sí sería una buena muestra de que había cambiado. Quizá podrían ser amigos y todo.

-Hola preciosa – le siseó una voz al oído a Dana cuando estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que bordeaban el lago.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Mulciber?

-Ya lo sabes encanto, a ti – le dijo el Slytherin tomando un mechón de su pelo.

-No me toques – le dijo bruscamente Dana apartándose de él – ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?

-Muy bien, me iré, pero que sepas que acabarás siendo mía, preciosa – le dijo el chico antes de retirarse.

Dana respiró fuerte e intentó contener una lágrima de rabia. Entonces una lechuza se posó en su rodilla, llevaba un pergamino atado a su pata.

"Reúnete conmigo tras la cena, en el jardín de la parcela trasera del castillo. Lleva a Katrina como selluelo. R.B."

A Dana se le pintó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de todo quizá su sensación de aquella mañana pudiese ser cierta. Olvidó su encontronazo con Múlciber y miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 8, tenía tiempo de sobra para retocarse un poco y cenar antes de la cita. Se levantó del banco y mientras caminaba hacia el castillo se dio cuenta de algo, ¿qué pintaba Kat en todo aquello?

-Oye Kat, - le dijo la rubia a su amiga antes de bajar a cenar - ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche después de la cena?

-No sé, supongo que lo mismo de siempre, ¿por qué? – le contestó despreocupada la morena.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer de verdad? – le preguntó justo cuando llegaban a la sala común desde la habitación.

-No, Dana ya te lo he dicho, ¿a qué viene…? – entonces Sirius se acercó a Katrina y la separó 5 segundos de su amiga. Al volver, la morena tenía cara de resignación – Pensaba decírtelo yo, pero cierto personaje se ha adelantado. Vamos a cenar y luego te lo explico… desde luego… vaya sincronización de mierda.

Dana se rió ante la reacción de su amiga, aunque no dejó de pensar en qué pintaba Katrina en su historia con Régulus. Y es más… ¿qué pintaba Sirius? El mundo se había vuelto loco de repente. Tras la cena, Katrina les dijo a Lily que iba a acompañar a Dana a buscar Junkbells (bicho nocturno inventado por mí) para el trabajo de Criaturas mágicas. A Lily le extrañó que Dana pusiese tanto empeño en un trabajo de clases, pero como iba con Katrina supuso que ella la habría obligado a hacerlo. Salieron al exterior y cuando vio que no había nadie cerca, Dana preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Pensaba contártelo yo, pero tu querido… lo que sea, se ha adelantado y no me ha dado tiempo.

-Kat, estoy esperando – le dijo Dana impaciente.

-Bien, hace años que Sirius y Régulus no se llevan bien, ¿verdad? – la rubia asintió – Pues yo me he seguido llevando con Régulus todo ese tiempo, pero debido a su madre y a sus compañeros de casa hay cosas que Régulus no puede… hacer. Así que escondimos nuestra amistad, al igual que vosotros vuestro… extraño idilio masoquista.

-¡Eh! – se quejó la de ojos azul cielo.

-Es masoquista, no puedes negarlo – le dijo sonriendo de lado la morena – El caso, es que hace poco me enteré de algo que me hizo cambiar totalmente mi visión de Sirius y después de aceptar que me había equivocado, me propuse recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi mejor amigo – en este momento Katrina tenía una sonrisa triste, nada propia de ella – pero bueno, el caso es que además me enteré de que ellos dos seguían llevándose bien… y fueron felices y comieron perdices. ¡Hala! Se acabó.

-Sigue habiendo algo que no entiendo – repuso Dana.

-Dime.

-¿Tú sabías lo nuestro desde el principio? – por toda respuesta, Katrina le sonrió y se alejó, para dejar a Dana con su príncipe azul (o verde, jeje).

Lily ya estaba haciendo la ronda nocturna cuando llegó James.

-Hola… siento… el retraso… - dijo boqueando como un pescadito fuera del agua.

-No te preocupes, sólo llegas 10 minutos tarde – y Lily siguió andando como si tal cosa. James se repuso y le siguió el paso.

-Oye, sobre lo de la fiesta yo…

-Mira… James – dijo ella intentando hacer lo que le había dicho Dana – lo estoy intentando, ¿vale? Creer en ti, ver si es cierto que has cambiado – el chico abrió los ojos asombrado – Nunca había dado un no tan rotundo y, aunque te lo merezcas, no vas a ser tú el primero al que desprecie de esa manera; en tal caso lo haría con el gilipollas de Malfoy – James rió – Pero no quiero que te confíes. Podemos ser amigos, pero nada más; y eso siempre y cuando lo…

-Demuestre, lo sé – James sonrió – si me lo dijo Sirius hasta.

-El mundo se ha vuelto loco… - dijo Lily más para ella que para James.

-¿Cómo?

-De repente, tú eres un santo, Katrina perdona a Black y éste resulta ser un erudito en sociología – Lily miró al techo – yo me he perdido tres capítulos… - y siguió andando por el pasillo con un James más que contento.


	7. Navidad, ¿dulce Navidad?

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a J K Rowling y Warner BROS.**

**-- Capítulo 7: Navidad ¿dulce Navidad?--**

El tiempo pasaba y, casi sin que los habitantes del castillo se diesen cuenta, era Navidad. Lily había decidido pasar su última Navidad de colegial en el castillo, al igual que Megan y por ende también Remus. James prefirió quedarse ya que la otra opción era ir a esquiar con sus abuelos a Rusia y la verdad es que al chico no le hacía mucha gracia. Sirius tenía que quedarse sí o sí, cuando te borran del árbol genealógico es muy difícil reinscribirse. Dana les dijo a sus padres que ella y Ryan (su hermano un año menor) tenían tanto que estudiar y tanta tarea que hacer que les iba a ser imposible acudir a ningún acto oficial, así que sus estirados padres les permitieron quedarse en el colegio. Katrina decidió quedarse bajo la excusa de que ella no iba a dejar a sus amigas con semejante panda de pervertidos descerebrados. Y así llegó por fin el día de Navidad.

-¡Arriba chicas, es Navidad! – los Merodeadores estaban llamando como locos a la puerta de las chicas.

-¿Pero qué…? – Megan abrió un ojo y miró la hora, Katrina los iba a curtir a base de bien (N/A véase: a base de hostias, jajajajaja).

-¡Pero que mierda hacéis en la puerta de nuestra habitación a las 8 de la mañana! – Katrina se había despertado - ¡Me cago en la…! ¡Os voy a matar! – y dicho esto fue a abrir la puerta para partirles la cara a los pobres chicos.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Kat! – le dijo Sirius abrazando a la morena y dejándola sin palabras, de piedra por el contacto.

-Yo… esto… ¿Se puede saber cómo conseguisteis subir por las escaleras? – dijo ella para disimular su vergüenza.

-Uhm… digamos que tenemos nuestros trucos – dijo enigmáticamente James.

-¿Qué tal si abrimos los regalos? – dijo Megan sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

Aquella tarde de Navidad era la idónea, o eso quería pensar Remus. Después del enorme menú de la comida, salió con Megan a dar un paseo. La chica se había puesto el regalo de él, una preciosa gargantilla con una estrella de piedra lunar engastada en plata.

-Hace una tarde preciosa – dijo Megan mientras caminaba de la mano con su novio.

-Sí, muy bonita – dijo Remus nervioso, pensando en como sacar el tema.

-Rem, ¿qué te ocurre? Cariño, estás muy raro. Por favor, cuéntamelo.

-Es algo muy serio Meg, algo que podría hacer que te separases de mí y que no quisieras volver a verme nunca – dijo Remus intentando hablar con la mayor tranquilidad que podía.

-Rem, me estás asustando, tú no puedes tener un secreto tan oscuro, ¿verdad? – Megan se estaba asustando de verdad.

-Meg, yo soy… soy… - Remus tragó saliva – un licántropo – el chico bajó la cabeza, esperando la reacción de su novia.

-¿Es eso cierto? – dijo ella con la voz tomada. Él asintió - Es por eso que faltas una vez al mes, ¿verdad? No vas a ver a tu madre enferma.

-No – Remus levantó al cabeza y vio como dos lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Megan, no parecía asustada, sino triste – Megan, no tienes porque seguir conmigo si eso te va a hacer daño, yo no te puedo retener a mi lado, yo…

-Cállate

-¿Qué? – dijo él desconcertado.

-Remus, no quiero dejarte, no puedo hacerlo.

-Pero si estás disgustada por esto o lo que sea, no quiero que sigas conmigo por pena o por miedo.

-Remus no es porque me des pena o miedo, es porque te quiero – era la primera vez que Megan era capaz de decirlo – y no me das miedo, es solo que estoy pensando en lo que te habrá costado decírmelo y en lo difícil que debe ser vivir con ello.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad no te importa?

-Eres tú 353 días al año, ¿qué son 12 días de separación si tengo a mi lado al mejor chico del mundo todos los demás? – le sonrió y se limpió los restos de lágrima que le enfriaban las mejillas.

-Por cierto, - le dijo él emocionado – yo también te quiero – y se fundieron en un profundo beso no apto para menores de edad.

Sirius le pidió a Katrina que lo acompañase al campo de Quidditch con la excusa de un mini-partido. Al llegar allí Sirius le dio un paquete a Katrina.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mirando el regalo que tenía en las manos.

-¿Por qué no lo abres y así sales de dudas en vez de mirar para él como si fuese una bomba?

-Viniendo de ti me espero cualquier cosa – dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos – vale, lo abro – y cuando lo abrió se encontró con… - ¿Un espejo? ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Dana? – le dijo mirando a Sirius como si fuese de otro planeta.

-¡Pero mira que eres cabezota! No sabes qué es y ya estás despotricando sobre mí – Sirius cogió el espejo y le dio la vuelta para que Katrina viese la inscripción.

-¿Es un… comunicador? – la morena esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Por qué…?

-Es tu comunicador, me lo tiraste a la cara un día hace unos años en la sala común, lo guardé con la esperanza de devolvértelo – Sirius la miró a los ojos – Me acordé y lo mandé a arreglar y también le puse el marco de plata reforzada, por si acaso. Así sólo tendrás que cogerlo, decir mi nombre y allí estaré.

-Te estás poniendo ñoño – le dijo ella machacando lo bonito del momento – otra vez.

-Tú siempre tan amable – dijo él con retintín.

-Es uno de mis mejores atributos – acabó ella riendo – venga, vamos a jugar.

James caminaba por el pasillo cerca del aula de transfiguraciones, entonces se encontró de frente con Margaret Stood.

-Feliz Navidad James Potter – le dijo ella al verlo.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también Margaret – le dijo él sintiendo de nuevo la sensación del estómago - ¿Qué haces en el castillo? ¿No vas a casa por Navidad?

-No, he querido quedarme con mis compañeros de curso, ¿y tú?

-También, este año es el último, así que…

-Sí, yo también creo que hay que disfrutarlo al máximo – dijo Margaret adivinando las palabras del moreno, entonces puso cara de acordarse de algo – Oye, James, los de mi casa van a hacer una fiesta con permiso de Dumbledore en la sala de exposiciones del 2º piso, quizá podrías venir, digo, si quieres.

-¿Una fiesta? ¡Claro! – dijo el Gryffindor emocionado.

-Bien, díselo a tus amigos también y pasaos por allí sobre las 10, ¿ok?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-¿Una fiesta hoy? – Dana estaba histérica – ¡No tengo qué ponerme! ¡Ni tampoco calzado adecuado para una fiesta! – la rubia salió corriendo para el cuarto a revolver en su armario.

-Decidle que no es una fiesta de etiqueta antes de que le dé un ataque – dijo James al ver la reacción de la rubia.

-Tarde – dijo Megan – mejor voy a intentar calmarla a ver si me hace caso y así también veo que me pongo yo – y subió, no sin antes darle un besito a su novio.

-Estáis asquerosamente empalagosos últimamente, ¿sabes? – le dijo Katrina a Remus haciendo un gesto de vomito.

-Es que ahora que se lo he dicho es…

-¿Se lo has dicho? – se sorprendió la morena – me alegro – le dijo sincera.

-Muy bien, tío – le dijo Sirius – ya era hora.

-Bueno, Kat, será mejor que subamos, hay que encontrar qué ponerse – le dijo Lily levantándose del sillón.

-¿Yo también estoy incluida en el "qué ponerse"? – preguntó la de ojos violeta.

-Pues claro, recuerda lo que prometiste – le respondió la pelirroja - ¿No crees que ya es hora? – la morena gruñó por toda respuesta.

-¿Y nosotros qué? – dijo James cuando se fueron las chicas - ¿Qué os vais a poner vosotros?

-Ni idea, ya veré en cuanto subamos – dijo Remus despreocupado.

-A mí me da igual, me ponga lo que me ponga voy a estar maravilloso – Sirius tenía el autoestima alta, muy alta.

-Pues yo hoy quería vestirme bien – dijo James sonriendo.

-¿Para Lily? – preguntó Remus.

-¿Para quién va a ser? – respondió Sirius.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no del todo – dijo el chico intrigando a los otros – es por Margaret Stood.

-¿Te gusta más Stood que Evans? – preguntó Sirius - ¿Estás ciego? No es por desmerecer a la chica, pero la pelirroja está muy buena.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que… Da igual, no lo entenderíais.

-James, inténtalo – le dijo Remus.

-Es que me siento raro con esa chica, es decir, no se asoma ni de lejos a lo que me pasa con Lily, pero viendo como están las cosas con ella, pues a lo mejor será bueno fijarse en otra persona y ser amigos. Y Margaret me hace sentir… indigestión – dijo él bajando el tono.

-¿Y eso es bueno? ¡Joder, entonces la pelirroja te provoca gastroenteritis!

-No, Sirius, quiero decir que siento la mierda de las mariposas esas – dijo avergonzado.

-Anda vamos a ver qué nos ponemos… - dijo Remus intentando no reírse, mientras Sirius se partía de risa de camino a la habitación.

El primero en salir de la habitación fue Remus. Optó por una indumentaria casual, se había puesto unos vaqueros, tenis y una camisa azul clara con figuras bordadas en la manga izquierda en un azul un tono más oscuro.

El siguiente fue James, que se puso unos dockers beige, tenis marrones y un polo de manga larga con rayas horizontales en marrón y azul cian.

Después bajó Megan, que arrastraba a una Dana histérica todavía. La primera se había puesto una camisa de manga muy cortita blanca, con un par de botones desabrochados, un pantalón vaquero clarito y unos tenis blancos. Miró para su novio y sonrió, parecía que tuviesen telepatía.

La rubia de ojos azules se había puesto una falda hasta la rodilla con enrevesados diseños en negro y blanco y para arriba llevaba un jersey sin mangas de cuello vuelto en blanco y en los pies unos botines negros.

Entonces bajó Sirius marcando estilo. Se había puesto una camiseta negra de algodón muy pegada al cuerpo y una americana también negra; unos pantalones vaqueros en un tono oscuro y unos zapatos de piel también oscuros.

Y le tocó el turno a Lily y Katrina. Aparecieron en la escalera y desaparecieron 5 segundos, Lily tuvo que ir a buscar a Katrina y bajarla cogida de la mano. Cuando consiguió que llegara abajo, Katrina solo miraba al suelo y los chicos no podían creer lo que veían.

Katrina se había puesto un pantalón blanco bajo de cintura y flojo, con tenis. Arriba llevaba una camiseta negra de manga larga con letras blancas desiguales como pintadas con una brocha. El pantalón era lo suficientemente bajo como para que se viese el tatuaje que Katrina tenía en la barriga a la altura de la cadera hacia la izquierda: una media luna con intrincadas runas alrededor. Así vestida no parecía ni por asomo tan bruta como solía, incluso se podría decir que se veía un poco desprotegida con algo que le marcaba las curvas y que dejaba ver algo de su piel y en general de su delgado cuerpo. Al notar como todos la miraban puso su mejor mirada asesina, dejando claro quien mandaba. Por alguna razón Sirius no era capaz de mirar para algo que no fuese Katrina.

Lily llevaba unos vaqueros negros ceñidos con unas botas negras de piel con varias hebillas y tacón alto. Además se había puesto una camisa roja cruzada que marcaba mucho su cintura ya de por sí pequeña. James se le quedó mirando extasiado y sin saber qué decir, y quizá fue mejor, porque así evitaba meter la pata.

Llegaron por fin al lugar y en la puerta vieron a Henry Malcom, un Raven amigo de Lily, que cuando la vio la tomó de la mano y le dio una vuelta para alagar su atuendo. En realidad, era una excusa para mirarle el culo y James se dio cuenta.

-Esto… Malcom, queremos pasar, nos ha invitado Margaret – dijo a la vez que cogía a la pelirroja por el hombro y la retiraba de la vista de Henry.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pasad – dijo un poco seco.

Al entrar, vieron que ya había bastante gente y se acomodaron en un lado un poco cohibidos al ser los únicos Gryffindor. Bueno, Sirius estaba de todo menos cohibido y lo primero que hizo fue sacar a bailar a la primera Raven que se le pasó por al lado. Entonces, Margaret se acercó a los chicos.

-¡Hola! – les dijo intentando hablar entre todo aquel ruido - ¿Cómo estáis?

-Hola Marggie – le dijo Remus – Todos bien – contestando casi por señas.

-Espero que lo paséis bien – entonces se fijó en algo - ¿DiCarlo?

-¿Qué? – contestó la morena un poco nerviosa.

-Estás muy guapa – le dijo sonriendo.

Al rato, casi todos bailaban o conversaban con alguien. Lily y Katrina hablaban con Mary Everet, Dana bailaba con Mike Sanders, Sirius con tres Raven a las que se les caía la baba por él, Megan y Remus bailaban a un lado de la pista improvisada y James se había sentado a observar un rato.

-¿Te aburres? – lo sobresaltó una voz.

-Me has asustado – le dijo a Margaret – No me aburro, sólo observo.

-Ah, ¿y no vas a hacer nada más?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como sacarme a bailar, por ejemplo – y la Raven llevó a James hasta la pista.

En ese momento, Henry Malcom entraba a la fiesta, dando por cerrada la lista de invitados. Miró, buscó y por fin, encontró su objetivo. Se acercó a la pelirroja.

-¿Os la puedo robar un rato? – les dijo a Katrina y a Mary. Lily miró a Katrina interrogante.

-No hay problema – contestó Katrina. Al rato, otro chico fue a buscar a Mary y Katrina contestó lo mismo. Así que se quedó sola en un ladito, hasta que…

-¿Puedo? - le preguntó para sentarse un chico alto, con el pelo rubio oscuro un poquito largo y peinado con flequillo de lado a Katrina.

-Claro, es público… - entonces Katrina miró al chico y empezó a flipar – ¡Joder, eres…! Elijah Stood!

-Encantado, supongo – le contesto el chico sonriendo por la reacción de la chica.

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Tú tienes 23 años por lo menos, ¿cómo has…?

-Tengo 22 y soy el hermano de Margaret. Dumbledore me ha… dado permiso para venir y supervisaros – dijo el chico.

-No me puedo creer que esté hablando contigo. Soy seguidora del Puddlement desde que tengo uso de razón, bueno y de las Harpies. ¿Cómo es ser estrella del Quidditch? ¡Qué calladito se lo tenía Margaret!

-Bueno, ser estrella está bien, pero he decidido dejarlo por culpa de una lesión crónica en el hombro – dijo él un poco triste – Ahora estoy pendiente de otro trabajo cerca de aquí.

-¡Oh! No sabes cuanto lo siento, de verdad – siguieron hablando un rato. La chica se sentía muy cómoda con él y se dedicó a rechazar a todos los que venían a pedirle que bailara con ellos o los que la invitaban a tomar algo.

-¿Con quién está hablando Kat? – le dijo Sirius a James metiéndose entre él y Margaret.

-Es mi hermano Elijah. ¡Qué buenas migas han hecho! Y vaya cambio que ha pegado Katrina, ¿no? – dijo Margaret sonriendo.

-Sí, ya… esto… voy a hablar con ellos – dijo Sirius dejando a las chicas que bailaban con él solas y desamparadas – Hola, soy Sirius Black – dijo metiéndose en medio de la conversación.

-Ei, Sirius, ¿sabes quién es? Es Elijah Stood, el 5 veces estrella del año del Puddlement – explicó ella emocionada.

-¡Ah! Pues que bien – dijo Sirius un poco seco – Oye Kat, ¿vienes a bailar?

-Sirius, no me apetece nada ponerme a bailar delante de todo el mundo.

-Está bien, pero luego vengo a buscarte, ¿vale?

-Muy bien – y Katrina siguió hablando con Elijah.

Lily bailaba con Henry, aunque llegado un momento, el Ravenclaw comenzó a ponerse pesado con la chica, incluso se le fue la mano un poco de más, así que ella intentó soltarse, pero él no quería soltarla.

-Oye, Henry, quiero volver con mis amigos – le dijo sutilmente para no ofenderlo.

-¿Y me vas a dejar así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Sin un beso – le dijo él y se abalanzó para besarla, justo en el momento en que James miraba y fue justo ahí cuando al Gryffindor comenzó a hervirle la sangre, mientras veía como su Lily intentaba zafarse de un pulpo asqueroso.

-¡Eh! Se está apartando, o ¿es que no lo ves? – le dijo aparatando a Lily del pulpo.

-¿Y tú que sabes? Sólo estaba jugando conmigo, ¿verdad Lily? – le dijo mirándola lascivamente.

-No creo que una chica inteligente como Lily se deje besar por un energúmeno como tú.

-Pregúntaselo – le dijo Malcom muy seguro de sí mismo. James miró a Lily y se fijó que tenía los ojos acuosos.

-¿Lily? – la chica negó con la cabeza - Bien Malcom, lo has visto tú mismo. Ahora, despídete de ella y déjala en paz.

-Esto no va a quedar así, Potter – le dijo Malcom antes de dar vuelta y marcharse de la fiesta.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó James a Lily - ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No, no le has dejado – le dijo sonriendo – Gracias, James.

-De nada, Lils – dijo él guiñándole un ojo - ¿qué tal si nos vamos?

-Sí, creo que hoy ya me ha llegado de fiesta. Voy a avisar a Megan y a Remus.

-Muy bien, voy a buscar al resto – le dijo y se giró para ver a Margaret y su sempiterna sonrisa - ¡Oh! Margaret, ya nos vamos, ha sido una fiesta genial, pero después de la bronca con el gilipollas de Malcom, se me ha quedado un poco de mal rollo.

-No te preocupes James, ¿Lily está bien?

-Sí no ha sido más que una tontería – él se acercó a Margaret y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por invitarnos.

-De nada – James se giró y la chica se quedó unos segundos con la mano en el lugar donde James la había besado.

-Sirius, nos vamos – le dijo James.

-Bien, por fin – dijo el moreno dejando de bailar con una chica rubia oxigenada y dirigiéndose a Katrina – Kat, ya nos vamos – la cogió por la mano, empezando a tirar de ella.

-Espera Sirius, quiero despedirme de Elijah – se soltó de la mano de Sirius – Adiós y encantada de conocerte – le dijo dándole la mano y sonriéndole.

-Ha sido un placer – le dijo el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa – Hasta pronto Kat.

-¿Ya estamos todos? – dijo Dana al juntarse con sus amigos.

-Sí, nos vamos ya – dijo Sirius un poco mosqueado.

Al llegar a la sala común, cada uno subió a su habitación excepto Sirius, que alegando que tenía hambre, salió a dar un paseo. Aunque no fue exactamente un chico de 17 años lo que paseo por el bosque, sino un enorme perro negro con la mala leche subida.

Después del incidente de la fiesta, Lily se había hecho a la idea de que quizá James sí había cambiado de verdad. Por otro lado, Sirius necesito un par de días para recuperarse de la mala sensación que le había causado ver a Katrina hablando con un tío.


	8. Miedo y secretos

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a J K Rowling y Warner BROS.**

**-- Capítulo 8: Miedo y secretos --**

-Rem, ¿me explicas esto, por favor?

-Claro que sí cariño, ¿en qué tienes problemas?

-En esta runa, es demasiado complicada – contestó Megan poniendo morritos.

-Tranquila mi amor, dame el libro y ya veremos que es…

-¡Por Circe! Le quitáis las ganas de leer a cualquiera, ¿eh? – les dijo Katrina mirando con asco a Megan y Remus y marchándose a la biblioteca con el libro de Pociones para Éxtasis.

-Yo sé lo que necesita Kat – dijo Megan.

-¿Un milagro? ¿Un cambio de personalidad? ¿Alegrarse de vez en cuando? ¿Tomar más azúcar? – dijo Remus como posibles respuestas.

-Nada de eso, - contestó Megan como si fuese obvio – un chico.

-¿Kat? ¿Un chico? ¿Para qué? ¿Para matarlo a hostias?

-No seas burro Remus, para enamorarse.

-Me parece que todos los de Hogwarts le parecen unos capullos – dijo él.

-Sí, pero ¿y si no es de Hogwarts?

-¿En qué estás pensando? – Megan lo miró sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Dana llevaba toda la semana quedando por lo menos una hora diaria con Régulus y era un rutina a la que sabía que no debía acostumbrarse, pero es tan fácil acostumbrarse a lo bueno…

Caminando hacia encantamientos con Lily, se toparon con un grupito de Slytherin, entre ellos Régulus y Snape. Las chicas automáticamente hicieron como que no los veían, inmersas en una conversación superinteresante de algo totalmente banal e inventado. Querían pensar que tendrían suerte y no las pararían para "saludarlas" a lo Slytherin, pero la suerte es algo limitado y no siempre está a disposición de uno.

-Hola princesa – dijo Mulciber a Dana acercándose peligrosamente.

-Déjame en paz – dijo Dana mirándolo con odio y apartándose un poco.

-Jajaja – el Slytherin rió falsamente y se acercó un poco más, a Régulus se le estaba hinchando la vena del cuello en ese momento – Venga gatita, demuéstrales a mis amigos que no eres tan Gryffindor como pareces – y el chico se acercó con la mirada puesta en el escote de Dana.

-Ni te acerques a ella – le dijo Lily metiéndose entre el Slytherin y su amiga – como se te ocurra tocarla acabaré contigo, y sabes que puedo.

-Mirad a esta zorrita – dijo Albert Parkinson - ¿y con todos nosotros también podrás, sangre-sucia?

-Ella no, pero yo sí – dijo Katrina que venía corriendo con Sirius detrás, habían estado mirando el mapa del merodeador y se temieron problemas al localizar a los Slytherin tan cerca de las chicas.

-Joder, la mestiza de mierda – dijo Goyle haciendo gala de su gran desprecio. Régulus miró a su hermano clamando a todos los dioses por su aparición – Me gustaría ver eso de que puedes con nosotros, pero sin guardaespaldas – dijo observando a Sirius con asco.

-Cuando quieras, serpiente – dijo ella casi escupiendo las palabras.

Los Slytherin se marcharon y Dana, que se había quedado paralizada hasta la llegada de Katrina y Sirius, empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-Dana, no te pongas así, ya pasó – intentaba calmarla Lily abrazándola.

-No, no lo entiendes, no se ha acabado, no se va a acabar hasta que salgamos de aquí – Dana sollozaba sin control – Por mi culpa va a acabar por descubrirse – dijo ella, pero Lily no entendía nada.

-¿Descubrirse? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-De mi hermano – dijo Sirius abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

-¿Tu hermano? – exclamó Lily.

-Será mejor que se lo contemos, pero no ahora ni aquí – dijo Katrina – Vamos a clase y después hablamos.

Tras las clases, Katrina y Sirius quedaron con sus amigos en la sala de los menesteres. Allí intentaron explicar todas las "mentiras" que habían tenido que contar, sobre todo Sirius, para mantener a Régulus protegido. Los que más se sintieron decepcionados por aquello fueron James y Lily, que a su manera creían que la confianza que habían puesto en sus amigos había sido suficiente como para ser dignos de guardar esos secretos. Aquel día fue toda una revelación y sirvió para unirlos un poco más, aunque seguía habiendo secretos que tardarían mucho tiempo en ser descubiertos o que nunca saldrían a la luz.

Megan caminaba por uno de los jardines del castillo, estaba pensativa y tenía ese aire tan característico de ella como de despiste continuo. Había tomado una decisión: le buscaría sí o sí un novio a Katrina y si de paso encontraba otro para Lily mejor que mejor. El problema era que en Hogwarts no había casi nada aprovechable. Sobre eso pensaba cuando chocó con alguien.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Soy una torpe – entonces Megan levantó la cabeza y sonrió, lo había encontrado.

-No es nada – dijo Elijah - ¿Tú no estabas en la fiesta de Navidad de Ravenclaw?

-Sí, soy Megan Cold, amiga de Katrina DiCarlo – la castaña le tendió la mano a la vez que marcaba el nombre de su amiga.

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!

-Oye, no es por ser entrometida, pero ¿qué haces tú aquí otra vez?

-Me ha contratado Dumbledore – el chico sonrió – soy el nuevo profesor de vuelo y árbitro de Quidditch, por supuesto.

-¿Contratado? ¿Aquí? ¿Tú? – Megan estaba flipando.

-Sí, ¿tan raro te parece?

-Un poco, estás bastante por debajo de la edad media del cuerpo docente – dijo ella.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón – Megan iba a irse cuando Elijah la paró – Oye, me gustaría darle una sorpresa a Kat, ya sabes – el chico hablaba un poco atropellado - por lo del trabajo y… bueno… si pudieras mantener esto en secreto… yo… ¿lo harás?

-Claro, no te preocupes, seguro que le darás un sorpresón enorme – y la Gryffindor se fue corriendo para su habitación. Elijah era exactamente la clase de chico que Katrina no podría rechazar.

Lily estaba estudiando para el examen que McGonagal les podría el lunes. Con la mesa llena de libros y pergaminos y con un montón de objetos transfigurados a sus pies, Lily estaba casi camuflada en la sala común. Tanto es así que Sirius y James no la vieron al entrar en la sala.

-Padfoot, la he vuelto a ver – dijo el de ojos avellana.

-¿De quién hablamos? – le preguntó Sirius un poco distraído.

-De Margaret – Lily se quedó quieta y escuchó - cada vez estoy más convencido de lo de las mariposas – decía James sentándose en un sillón cerca de la ventana.

-¿Pero no era indigestión? ¿En qué quedamos, Prongs? – le preguntó Sirius dejando caer cierto tono burlón.

-Tú no lo entenderías, nunca te ha gustado una tía más de una semana- le dijo James mirándolo de lado. A Lily se le movió algo violentamente en el estómago.

-Si tú lo dices… - le contestó el de ojos índigo a James.

-No me digas que sí te gusta una chica – James estaba flipando.

-No te lo digo… venga, ¿qué ibas a decirme de Stood? – Sirius cambió de tema como si tal cosa.

-Es Margaret – corrigió James volviendo al tema – y es que… joder tío, nunca había sentido esto con otra chica que no fuese Lily y…

-¿Me vas a decir que Stood te gusta más que Lily? ¿Tú te has caído de la escoba o te ha golpeado una bludcher?

-¿Por qué? – James se había puesto de pie y Lily se escondió un poco más tras los libros – Llevas un montón de tiempo diciéndome que tengo que mirar más allá, que hay más chicas que Lily, que la pelirroja no iba a ceder nunca… ¿y ahora me dices que si me he golpeado?

-Vale, es cierto que te he dicho eso, pero no conocía a Lily. Sólo me parecía una frígida reprimida, la orgullosa de Evans, yo qué sé… pero estaba equivocado – Sirius estaba hablando en serio.

-Mira tío, no puedo esperar por Lily eternamente. Como amigos nos llevamos bien y quizá eso sea lo mejor, a lo mejor así, al conocerme, entiende que no le mentía – se quedó callado un segundo – Me voy a dar un paseo, necesito pensar – y salió de la sala común dejando a Sirius negando con la cabeza y a Lily conteniendo la respiración. Sin querer, la pelirroja al intentar incorporarse tiró una pila entera de libros.

-¿Lily? – Sirius la había visto - ¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – no parecía enfadado.

-Lo siento – dijo la chica mirando al suelo – no pretendía escuchar…

-¿En serio?

-Vale, fue sin querer evitarlo – dijo Lily a regañadientes – pero yo estaba antes en la sala común – intentó justificarse ella.

-Sí, ya veo…

-Sirius – Lily cambió el tono - ¿tú crees que James y Margaret…?

-¿No es lo que querías? – le preguntó Sirius.

-Eh… sí, claro, por supuesto – dijo ella poco convencida – Él también lo piensa, ¿no?

-Tú lo has oído – Sirius se giró para mirar por la ventana – Por cierto, yo no soy un experto en sociología, sólo tengo ojos en la cara – se volvió para mirar a Lily sonriendo y salió de la sala común dejando a la pelirroja pensando en demasiadas cosas.

La rutina de siempre había cambiado y a veces a la gente le cuesta adaptarse a los cambios. Esa tarde, Ann Marie Saint-Mark subía con paso decidido las escaleras de la torre más al este del castillo, con las manos apretadas y el gesto torcido de la rabia. Llegó a la puerta de entrada de la sala de reuniones del club y dio la contraseña. Al entrar, se encontró con que las demás ya estaban esperando el informe semanal.

-Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Scarlett Hill, una morena despampanante con mucho dinero y pocas luces – parece que te hubieses pintado las uñas del color de la temporada pasada sin darte cuenta.

-No seas estúpida Scarlett, – le dijo enseñándole las uñas – es todo por culpa de esas… esas… ¡arg! No sé ni cómo llamarlas – dijo echando chispas mientras sacudía con ganas su cabellera rubia oscura.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué te han hecho? – le preguntó preocupada Mary Taylor-Siver, otra barbie pelirroja sin mucho sentido común, pero con las piernas muy flexibles de tanto… "ejercicio".

-Son ellas, las Gryffindor sin estilo que se han apropiado de nuestros chicos – soltó casi llorando.

-¿QUÉ? – dijeron a coro las allí presentes.

-Sí – contestó intentando tranquilizarse Ann, mientras se miraba en un espejito que no se hubiese estropeado el maquillaje – Llevo toda la semana sin poder quedar con Sirius por culpa de que está muy ocupado pasando tiempo con su amiga la marimacho.

-¡OH!

-Sí, pero eso no es lo peor, James no ha querido ni hablar con Giselle y no le ha dado ninguna explicación – exclamó con una mano en el pecho del disgusto que tenía.

-¡NOOO! – las chicas entendían que si Giselle Maden no pudo ni hablar con él, ninguna de ellas podría. Giselle era la chica que más veces se había enrollado con James y según ella, su preferida.

-Y ya sabemos que a nuestro querido Remus nos lo ha robado la mosquita muerta de Cold, y por lo visto les va muy bien – una chica de ojos azul cielo rompió a llorar al oír el nombre de Remus – vamos Janet, ya hemos hablado de lo de llorar, cuanto más lo hagas más se te van a marcar las arrugas – la chica paró de repente y cogió un espejo de su bolso y se dispuso a retocarse con la borla de polvos de maquillaje instantáneo.

-¿Y qué hacemos? Los hemos perdido…

-Eso ni en broma, Mary, no me van a quitar a mi… nuestro Sirius. Las vamos a hundir – dijo con una expresión de dignidad la presidenta del club de los Merodeadores. Las demás chicas se estremecieron.


	9. San Valentin

**Todos los personajes y ambientes reconocibles son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros.**

**-- Capítulo 9: San Valentín… -- **

Katrina bajó por las escaleras de la torre con un libro de encantamientos en la mano. Se había levantado temprano para ser un domingo. Desayunó, se puso un jersey largo y salió al frío invernal. Caminaba ya leyendo el libro, cuando escuchó un ruido entre los árboles cercanos al lago. Se quedó quieta, observó con cuidado y al acercarse encontró a una parejita de 4º o 5º besuqueándose tras los árboles. Se separó de allí sin que ella ni él se diesen cuenta de que los había visto y se fue a sentar en uno de los bancos de la parte cubierta tras los invernaderos. Volvió a abrir el libro al sentarse allí, pero no fue capaz de leer, la imagen que había visto la había dejado pensando. Quizá fuese hora de hacerles caso a sus amigas. La verdad es que estaba un poco cansada de cubrirse y no estaba pensando exactamente en la ropa.

Megan se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un ruido en la ventana, una lechuza le llevaba correo. La castaña abrió la ventana y cogió la carta, que además iba dirigida a ella. La puso sobre la mesilla, antes que nada tendría que ducharse y la carta, fuese lo que fuese, no parecía urgente. Al rato, cuando estaba vestida e intentando secarse el pelo, escuchó un estallido y unos gritos en el interior de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo la chica saliendo del baño con un cepillo a modo de arma en la mano.

-¿Que qué ocurre? ¿Se puede saber que era eso? – dijo Dana cubierta de pies a cabeza de una especie de moco viscoso y azulado, al igual que Lily.

-¿Que era el qué? Yo no he hecho nada, estaba en el baño. ¿Acaso os habéis peleado entre vosotras?

-Eso ha explotado – dijo Lily señalando la carta que había recibido Megan esa misma mañana o lo que quedaba de ella.

-¿Cómo que ha explotado? No lo entiendo, ha llegado esta mañana, yo no…

-¡Oh no! – Dana se miró los brazos, el moco había desaparecido y en su lugar, su piel lucía unas enormes verrugas asquerosas – ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

-¡Mierda! – gritó Lily al ver que ella también empezaba a tener las mismas verrugas – ¡Era un maleficio de verrugas retardado!

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! – Megan no entendía nada, se suponía que la carta era para ella, pero ¿quién habría hecho algo así? Ella no tenía enemigos o por lo menos no… - Chicas, ya sé quién ha hecho esto y de verdad que lo siento mucho – dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? – dijo Katrina al entrar por la puerta del dormitorio – ¿Se puede saber qué…?

-Han sido las del club de fans, Kat – dijo Megan mientras miraba con tristeza las verrugas que llenaban los brazos y la cara de sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué? – dijeron a la vez Lily y Dana.

-¿Las de las amenazas? – preguntó Katrina muy tranquila – No me lo puedo creer, mira que son imbéciles – entonces le dio un ataque de risa – Sólo necesitaba una razón, que bien me lo voy a pasar cuando las coja – dijo la morena sonriendo malévola.

-¿Qué tal si nos contáis que está pasando y nos ayudáis a quitarnos esta asquerosidad? – dijo Dana.

-Meg, coge mi botiquín, por favor – dijo Lily mientras cogía su varita – Y si no os importa, empezad a contarnos qué está ocurriendo.

-Es una total gilipollez – dijo Katrina limpiando con la varita los restos de moco azul de la habitación – Resulta que las colgadas del club de fans nos la tienen jurada por "robarles a sus chicos" y llevan tres días tocándonos la moral a Megan y a mí – Katrina reparó en un detalle – Lils, ¿a ti no te han hecho nada? Se supone que lo hacen porque estamos todo el día con los memos estos, y James te lleva tirando los trastos casi desde que llegamos a Hogwarts.

-¿Y a mí por qué me lo van a hacer? Él y yo somos amigos, además ahora está por Margaret Stood, ya no tengo ese problema – dijo sonriendo con falso énfasis y poca convicción.

-Ya… - dijo Katrina notando cierto resentimiento en la voz de su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Así que es eso? – dijo Dana toda indignada – ¿Qué tal si les pateo un poco esos culos celulíticos?

-Dejádmelas a mí – dijo Katrina maquinando ya una venganza, entonces pareció acordarse de algo – Esto, chicas, yo quería pediros un favor.

-Di, cariño, lo que quieras – dijo Dana.

-Quiero… Quiero… - esto era más difícil de lo que parecía – Quiero que me ayudéis a vestirme como vosotras – al soltarlo se sintió mucho mejor.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – le preguntó Megan.

-Sí – dijo la de ojos violetas – Ya está bien de esconderse.

-¡Esa es mi chica! – dijo Lily – Valiente por dentro y por fuera.

-Chicas, se me ha ocurrido una idea genial para darles donde más les duela – dijo Dana.

Era la hora de desayunar, y los chicos habían guardado un lugar para las chicas en el extremo más alejado de la mesa. No entendían porque les habían dicho que se sentaran allí, ni porque Megan dijo que se preparasen para el espectáculo del año en el gran comedor.

Estaban los tres comentando sobre lo que tramaban aquellas cuatro, cuando las vieron entrar, pero no era posible, no podían ser ellas. Aparecieron entre una multitud masculina extra-hormonada que no hacía más que soltar barbaridades. La primera en aparecer en el campo visual de los chicos fue Dana, después entró Megan y por último Lily y Katrina, y aquello fue apoteósico. Las chicas llevaban el uniforme pegado como una segunda piel, la falda de dos palmos, la camisa con un par de botones desabrochados y la corbata un poco floja. Se habían maquillado y llevaban, todas, el pelo suelto. Lily muy liso y con la raya al lado, Dana con mechones rizados, Megan con sus bucles muy marcados y Katrina con su melena de rizos amplios y perfectos, suelta. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, ninguno de los Merodeadores dijo nada, hasta que Remus abrió la boca:

-Qué… Cómo… Dónde… - empezó.

-¿Cuándo, quién y por qué? – le completó Megan y acto seguido le plantó un beso de película a su novio, que se quedó patitieso.

-¡Wow! – consiguió decir James – ¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Por qué os habéis vestido así?

-Porque sí – dijo Dana mirando a la mesa de Slytherin, desde donde un sorprendido Régulus no le quitaba ojo – ¿Acaso no os gusta?

-Sí – dijo Sirius abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que llegaran las chicas y con la mirada fija en una nerviosa Katrina.

-Sirius, si sigues mirando así a Kat, se te van a quedar los ojos bizcos – le susurró Lily a Sirius mientras el resto hablaban. La chica había entendido entonces el significado de algo, que había escuchado cuando espió accidentalmente a James y Sirius. Sirius se giró de repente hacia Lily, que estaba a su izquierda y la miró a los ojos.

-Pelirroja, no es lo que tu piensas – le dijo también susurrando.

-Yo creo que no es lo que TÚ quieres pensar – y sin más la pelirroja levantó la cabeza y las vio – Chicas – dijo ya hablando para el resto – han llegado.

Los chicos no entendían nada, pero decidieron no hacer preguntas. Las que entraban en ese momento no eran otras que las integrantes de su club de fans, barbies sin cerebro. Las chicas se sentaron en su sitio de siempre, no tenemos que olvidar que, aunque formaban el club de admiradoras de los Merodeadores, ellas eran un grupo de chicas monas y divinas que brillaban por sí mismas. Comenzaron a comer con la monotonía de todos los días, despacio, pocos hidratos, pocas grasas… fue entonces cuando la primera cayó. Giselle Maden empezó a hincharse como un balón de playa, poniéndose de color lila intenso, como un arándano. A los 10 segundos le siguieron Ann Marie Saint-Mark, Mary Taylor-Siver y todas las demás. Llegó un momento en que el comedor estaba lleno de enormes arándanos con uniforme. Los profesores deshincharon a las chicas, pero el color lila, según había afirmado Lily (y se había asegurado bien de ello), no se iría hasta 8 días después.

Nuestras chicas salieron por la puerta del comedor, tras haber terminado su desayuno y tras haberse reído como el resto de sus compañeros. Pasaron por delante de las divinas del club de fans, agarradas de los Merodeadores y con sus nuevos modelitos. Las agraviadas al darse cuenta de que habían sido ellas las causantes de la humillación, no pudieron hacer más que llorar y patalear, aunque, quisieran o no, se iban a quedar igual con el color lila.

Mientras salían por la puerta del comedor, Sirius tomó a Katrina del brazo y la apartó un poco.

-Esto… Kat…

-Dime Sirius – la chica estaba risueña después de haber conseguido su venganza.

-Yo quería decirte que la broma ha estado muy bien, y que hoy estás… muy…

-¡Kat! – alguien interrumpió a Sirius.

-¿Elijah? – Kat se soltó de Sirius y se acercó al chico – ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Yo… - dijo el nuevo profesor mirando de arriba abajo a Katrina y sacudiéndose después de su ensimismamiento – Estás ante el nuevo profesor de vuelo de Hogwarts – dijo pagado de sí mismo.

-¿Qué? – Kat lo abrazó sin pensar – ¡Eso es genial!

-Sí, ¿verdad? – dijo Elijah poniéndose rojo como un tomate maduro – Bonito uniforme, te queda muy bien… - dijo a modo de apreciación.

-Gra… gracias… - Kat se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca – Yo, esto, Sirius me está esperando, tengo… clase de… de… - la chica se había puesto muy nerviosa por el comentario sobre su indumentaria.

-Pociones Avanzadas – terminó Sirius cogiéndola por el brazo y poniéndose entre Elijah y ella – Felicidades profesor de vuelo – felicitó falsamente el moreno a Elijah – Vámonos Kat – y se llevó a la chica a clase.

Los siguientes días trascurrieron más o menos normales. Las del club de fans no fueron capaces de demostrar que habían sido las Gryffindor las que las habían hechizado y ya no se atrevían a fastidiarlas más. A mayores, tras la exhibición del lunes, las chicas se habían ganado unos cuantos admiradores y unas cuantas enemigas más. Sobre todo Katrina, a la chica no dejaban de llegarle cartas y regalos de un montón de chicos que pretendían invitarla a salir. Katrina intentaba mantener su carácter igual que antes, pero ahora era un poco más simpática y hablaba a la gente como una persona normal.

Una mañana de febrero, que resultó ser bastante soleada, Dana Sloan se despertó con los ánimos subidos:

-¡Chicas! ¡Arriba! ¡Es San Valentín! - y la rubia empezó a saltar en cama.

-¡Sloan! ¡O te callas o te meto un cojín entero en tu bocaza! – le gritó Kat desde su cama con el dosel corrido.

-¡Joder, qué tensión! – dijo la rubia, entonces bajó de la cama y se metió en la ducha.

-Todos los años lo mismo – dijo Lily levantándose de la cama con su pijama de tréboles – ¿Cómo le puede hacer más ilusión que Navidad?

-¿Por qué va a ser? – dijo Megan revolviendo en su baúl – Porque le encanta que los chicos le regalen cosas y le manden cartas y etcétera, etcétera, etc.

-¡Mierda! – dijo Katrina abriendo el dosel – Ya me ha quitado el sueño.

-¡Dana, más te vale que no te pases más de 15 minutos en el baño o echaré la puerta abajo! – le gritó Megan temiéndose que la rubia se engalanase más de lo debido – ¡He quedado con Remus!

-Da igual lo que le digas, va a hacer lo que le dé la gana – dijo Lily buscando su corbata en el armario. Entonces se escuchó un repiqueteo en la ventana, la primera lechuza del día – ¿Kat, puedes abrir? Seguro que es la primera carta para Dana.

-¡Ostras! – Katrina sostenía el sobre con cierta incredulidad – No es para Dana.

-¿Ah, no? – Lily dejó de buscar su corbata y se acercó – ¡Vaya! Es… para ti – la pelirroja terminó sonriendo.

-No pienso abrirla – dijo la morena dejando la carta encima de la cama.

-¿Qué? Pero Kat, ¡sólo es una carta!

-Es una tontería y no pienso participar en ella – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo sé lo que le ocurre a Kat… - dijo Megan en susurros acercándose a Lily – Me parece que espera una carta de cierto profesor.

-Pero no puede, los profesores no pueden…

-Pero técnicamente no es nuestro profesor – Megan tenía razón, Elijah, aparte de ser muy joven, sólo 22 años, no era estrictamente profesor de ellas, ya que sólo daba clase en 1º y 2º curso.

-Kat, si no la abres tú, la abriré yo – dijo Lily para salir de dudas.

-¡Ni de broma! – la morena cogió el sobre todo lo rápido que pudo y lo abrió sin que mirasen las cotillas de sus compañeras – ¡Boh! Es de Derek McHoggen, el capullo de Hufflepuf que se dedicó a mandarme margaritas toda la semana pasada. Y eso que lo avisé de que no hiciese ninguna gilipollez o se las iba a ver conmigo.

-Creo que eso es lo que quiere, jajaja – dijo Megan. Entonces entraron 5 lechuzas por la ventana ya abierta – ¿Más admiradores de Kat?

-Dos para Dana, otra para Kat y… ¿dos para mí? – Lily miró los sobres y sin abrirlos los metió en su mochila con los libros de las clases de ese día.

-Chicas, ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa? – dijo Dana saliendo por fin del baño – No abramos ninguna de las carta o regalos según nos vayan llegando y a la hora de la comida nos juntamos en la sala de los menesteres y lo abrimos todo.

-Por mí vale – dijo Katrina encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale – dijo Lily.

-Chicas, yo voy a pasar el día con Remus, ya sabéis – Megan se sonrojó un poco, acto seguido se metió en el baño.

-Ok, las tuyas las abriremos nosotras, jajaja – le dijo Dana a su amiga castaña.

Se prepararon, tomaron sus cosas y bajaron a desayunar. La mañana prometía, en menos de dos horas habían recibido casi 50 cartas entre las 4. Mientras desayunaban, Sirius estaba un poco raro. Normalmente, el día de San Valentín se lo pasaba regodeándose de la cantidad de cartas que recibía con James y decidiendo a cuantas chicas podría contentar en un solo día. En cambio, este año no era así. Estaba desayunando tranquilamente cuando las chicas bajaron y al sentarse Katrina a su lado, se comenzó a poner un poco nervioso y se le cayó el bote de mermelada sobre la mesa, casi le tira un vaso de zumo de calabaza encima a James (Lily lo salvó con sus reflejos) y casi se cae del banco cuando la propia Katrina le rozó el hombro con la mano sin querer.

-Sirius, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? – le dijo Lily mientras lo examinaba con ojo crítico.

-Será que no ha recibido muchas cartas de admiradoras – le dijo Dana intentando chincharlo.

-La verdad es que lleva el record de su vida – le aclaró James – creo que van 276 – entonces una lechuza se posó delante de él con dos cartas – Rectifico, 277 y yo 154.

-¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara? – le preguntó Katrina preocupándose por su amigo.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo para esto – dio por toda respuesta el moreno y apartó la vista de la intensa mirada de su "amiga".

-¿No será que estás enfermo? – le preguntó poniéndole la mano en la frente. Ante el contacto, Sirius se puso totalmente colorado – Sirius, tienes la frente muy caliente – dijo Kat preocupada – ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

-No te preocupes, no me pasa nada – dijo el chico mirando a su plato.

-Si tú lo dices… aunque yo creo que deberías dejar de hacerte el héroe por no quedar mal delante de tus admiradoras.

-No es por eso – dijo él un poco brusco – Oye Kat, déjame, ¿vale? – y Sirius se levantó de la mesa sin apenas probar bocado.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? – dijo Katrina enfadada – ni que fuese mi culpa, ¡qué estúpido! – entonces Katrina se levantó, se cargó la mochila y se encaminó al aula – Nos vemos al mediodía – dijo medio refunfuñando.

-Vaya humos nos traemos esta mañana – dijo James en alto – ¿Tú que dices Rem?

-No dice nada – le dijo Lily señalando a su amigo y a Megan, estaban totalmente pegados el uno al otro – en fin, me voy a clase – Lily se levantó e hizo ademán de ir por el mismo camino que Katrina.

-Lily – la paró James – Espera – el chico la cogió de la mano y la llevó a un lado del vestíbulo – Ya sé que todos los años te molestas cuando te hago un regalo por San Valentín y que soy un pesado, pero este año he conseguido que seamos amigos y, aunque no quiero que te enfades, no quería pasar San Valentín sin esta tradición – el chico abrió su mochila y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel verde brillante con un lazo rojo fuego – Espero que no te enfades y que te guste. Me ha costado un poco elegirlo, - y en bajo añadió - sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el lío que tengo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada – "¿me habrá escuchado?" – Espero que te guste, nos vemos luego – y James salió de allí corriendo, dejando a Lily con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Estaba totalmente liada, pero le había encantado ver la confusión en las palabras de James. No la había sustituido por Margaret, aún no. Metió el regalo en la mochila y salió corriendo a la primera clase.

Al salir de la clase de Estudios Muggles, Dana se paró para atarse los cordones del zapato derecho. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus compañeros se habían ido y ante ella estaba la inconfundible figura de Régulus Black.

-¡Hola princesa! – le dijo con aquella voz que hechizaba a Dana – Feliz día de San Valentín – le tomó la mano y se la besó.

-Régulus, pensé que no iba a verte hoy – dijo la rubia casi en un susurro y entonces se abrazó al chico del que estaba totalmente enamorada – Te he echado de menos – una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero antes de llegar a la mitad del rostro, el moreno de ojos verdes ya la había atrapado con sus labios.

-Venga, hoy no es un día para ponerse triste – le dijo separándose un poco de ella – Te he traído algo – y le entregó una cajita de terciopelo azul.

-¡Oh! Régulus… - Dana sacó de aquella caja una pulsera de plata con incrustaciones de brillantes que refulgían con la luz – Pero esto es demasiado, no puedo…

-No es suficiente por todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar – dijo el chico muy serio, como si de una sentencia se tratase. Le puso la pulsera a su novia y le dio un fugaz beso, antes de desaparecer por un pasillo lateral.

Sirius y James acababan de salir de la última clase de la mañana y de todo el día, ya que los viernes por la tarde los de 7º no tenían clases. En total, entre los dos habían recibido más de 400 cartas y, en ese momento se encontraban abriéndolas en su cuarto.

-Ninguna de las que he abierto es de Lily o de Margaret – dijo James al abrir la última que ponía su nombre – Es increíble, hasta las niñas de 1º me han mandado cartas, y alguna escribe cosas muy poco propias de su edad – decía el chico examinando una de las últimas que había abierto – ¿Tú qué tal?

-Bah – Sirius las había abierto todas sin mucha emoción – Nada interesante, ya he salido con la mayoría de estas chicas.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer este año? – le preguntó James – ¿Con qué chicas pasarás el día?

-Con ninguna – dijo el moreno tirándose en su cama – No tengo ganas de salir con ninguna de ellas.

-Vale, estás delirando – James miraba a su amigo como si tuviese la lepra – Katrina tenía razón, estás enfermo.

-No estoy enfermo, es solo que no me llama ninguna de esas invitaciones, no me apetece estar con ninguna de esas chicas – aclaró Sirius y, acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y cerró el dosel de su cama como para irse a dormir.

-Oye tío, si quieres que me vaya, me voy y te dejo solo, ¿eh? ¡No hay problema! – le dijo James un poco indignado – ¡Me voy a comer! – le gritó al dosel de la cama de Sirius, y salió por la puerta.

Dana, Lily y Katrina acababan de entrar en la sala de los menesteres. Katrina era la encargada de pasar por las cocinas a por comida para las tres, así que llegó un poco más tarde.

-¡Por fin! – dijo Dana un poco impaciente – Venga, siéntate que vamos a empezar.

-¡Qué cruz! – dijo Katrina al ver la ansiedad de su amiga.

-Bonita pulsera, Dani – le dijo Lily al fijarse en su muñeca – ¿Quién te la ha regalado? – Katrina soltó una risilla por lo bajo y comenzó a sacar de su mochila las cartas que había acumulado durante toda la mañana, ella sabía quien le había regalado la pulsera a Dana.

-Un admirador secreto – dijo Dana mirando al montón de cartas.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito! – le dijo Lily y se acercó para ver mejor la pulsera – Ese chico sí que tiene buen gusto…

-Y mucho dinero – añadió Kat.

-Bueno, empecemos ya a abrir cartas – dijo la dueña de la pulsera.

Se lo pasaron bien, abrieron un montón de cartas. Algunas ponían un montón de ñoñerías, otras decían un montón de guarradas y había otras que eran bastante directas y concisas.

-"Be my Valentine" Es la 64º que abro y pone eso – decía Katrina ya aburrida.

-¿Vamos con los regalos? – dijo Lily.

-Mejor – respondió Dana – ¡Oh! ¡Un osito con un lazo rojo… qué típico!

-Mejor un oso que una tortuga – dijo Lily riendo.

-Pues una oveja… - añadió Katrina cogiendo un peluche blanco y blandito con forma de oveja por la cola.

-Bombones, ya van 12 cajas… Nos vamos a poner como vacas…

-A mí no me mires, no pienso probar ni uno – dijo Dana sumando una nueva caja al montón de chocolates.

-Pues más para mí – dijo Katrina que era adicta a ellos.

-Claro, como a ti no te afecta – dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga.

-Se llama hacer deporte Dani – le dijo Katrina levantando las cejas.

-¡Oh! – Lily se había quedado atontada mirando algo que había en sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo…? ¡Madre mía! – Dana se había quedado patitiesa.

-¿Quién te ha regalado eso? – preguntó Katrina sorprendida.

-James – dijo Lily con un hilo de voz. La pelirroja sostenía entre sus manos una esmeralda con forma de lágrima engarzada en un enrevesado diseño de plata.

-Se ha pasado un poco, ¿no? – le dijo Katrina sacándolas del ensimismamiento.

-Igual deberías ir a agradecérselo, ¿no crees? – le dijo Dana.

-Sí, creo que debería hacerlo.

-Pues terminemos de una vez con esto y te ayudamos a buscarlo – le dijo la rubia.

Pasaron un rato más desempapelando bombones, cartas y regalos. Cuando terminaron, lo recogieron todo y como se les hacía un poco tarde, Katrina propuso que Dana acompañara a Lily a buscar a James y ella subiría todos los regalos y demás. Pero Katrina quería escaquearse por otra razón. Subió con el cargamento de San Valentín a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Entonces sacó dos paquetes que no había abierto de sus bolsillos. Aquellos no eran como los demás, pero le daba miedo descubrir quién se los había enviado.

Dana y Lily empezaron a buscar en el comedor, después se dieron una vuelta por los pisos superiores del castillo y entonces a Lily se le dio por mirar por la ventana de uno de los pasillos del ala sur y allí estaba, en el campo de Quidditch, James Potter volaba muy rápido buscando una escurridiza snitch. Lily le dijo a Dana que no hacía falta que la acompañase y que se veían luego en la sala común.

Lily se acercó por el lado izquierdo del campo, desde donde James no podía verla, escrutó las gradas, no había nadie más. Se adentro en el campo un poco más para que James la percibiese. En cuanto el moreno la divisó, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-¿Te has perdido? – le dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

-James, yo quería darte las gracias por el regalo – la chica estaba temblando "¿pero qué me pasa?".

-De nada – dijo él – Entonces al menos ¿he acertado?

-Sí, pero me parece que es mucho, creo que te has pasado un poco – le dijo la pelirroja.

-No, nada es demasiado para ti – entonces el chico se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado enamorado de Lily Evans – ¿Sabes? Estas últimas semanas pensaba que había sido capaz de olvidarme de ti, deseaba poder deshacerme de lo que sentía - Lily bajó la mirada triste – pero, en realidad nunca he dejado de sentirlo, - le cogió la mano a Lily y la puso en su pecho – nunca ha dejado de latir por ti – Lily levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos avellana de James, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía totalmente hechizada por ellos.

-James, yo… - pero la chica no pudo continuar, James había acortado la distancia entre ellos y ahora sentía su respiración a apenas 3 centímetros de su boca, y seguía con su mano sobre el pecho de él.

-Sólo di si lo sientes – le dijo él en un susurro. Lily no contestó, se quedó totalmente absorta en sus palabras, lo que James entendió como un asentimiento. Llevó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Lily. La chica temblaba, lo cual encantó al moreno. Ella sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero algo en su interior le impidió detener a James, y al fin ocurrió. James acortó toda distancia entre sus labios y los de Lily. Eran todavía mejor de lo que él había soñado, suaves, carnosos y dulces, muy dulces, sabían a… - Fresas – dijo el chico en alto cuando se separaron para respirar. Entonces Lily tomó cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y se separó de James bruscamente.

-¡Oh, no! – fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo, dejando a James solo en el campo de Quidditch.

**Debo pedir serias disculpas a la gente que en algún momento decidió embarcarse en esta historia, teniendo ilusión por leerla y seguirla. Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, algunas tristes, otras simplemente difíciles; pero ahora que todo sigue un buen camino, me gustaría seguir escribiendo y publicando. Habría empezado antes, pero el sistema de fanfiction no me dejaba subir los documentos.**

**Especiales agradecimientos a Yosune, que durante un año estuvo animándome a continuar, aunque yo apenas podía dar señales de vida. De verdad, muchísimas gracias, espero que sigas por aquí.**

**En fin, he escrito unos 5 capítulos más que tengo que retocar, pero que básicamente subiré uno por semana, con esperanzas de no alargar mucho la historia y que sea de unos 15 a lo sumo, ya que no quiero aburriros.**

**Se que no me lo merezco, pero me encantaría que os gustara la historia.**

**Miles de besos y disculpas!!!**

**Nena-chan xD**


	10. San Valentin continuacion

**Todos los personajes y ambientes reconocibles son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros.**

**-- Capítulo 10: San Valentín 2 --**

Remus y Megan paseaban de la mano por un pequeño claro en un bosque cercano a la casa de los gritos. Acababan de comer en un pequeño restaurante de Hogsmeade. Se habían escapado del colegio después del desayuno, para poder pasar el día a solas y sin interrupciones.

-Rem – le dijo Megan a su novio.

-¿Sí, cariño?

-¿Tú crees que estaremos juntos para siempre?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Meg? – cuando Megan preguntaba era por algo.

-He estado pensando en lo que ocurrirá cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, y me he dado cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de lo que quieres hacer tú – los chicos se sentaron en un tronco caído.

-Pues… creo que me especializaré en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, quizá ser profesor o entrar en el Ministerio en la división de aurores.

-¿En serio? – la chica sonrió – ¿De verdad es eso lo que te gusta?

-Sí, ¿no te parece bien? – le preguntó Remus sin entender mucho a que venía la curiosidad.

-Es que es perfecto, porque yo quiero hacer cuidado de criaturas mágicas y ambas academias están en Londres.

-¿Criaturas mágicas? – Remus rió – Sí, te pega muchísimo – y le dio un beso pequeño en la frente a su novia – Recuerdo que en segundo curso la profesora McGonagal sacó de tu habitación un Neazle y tú dijiste que lo habías encontrado indefenso en el bosque.

-¡Y lo estaba! – Megan puso morritos, los neazles salvajes podían resultar realmente peligrosos aunque no fuesen grandes.

-Y dime, ¿las chicas saben también lo que quieren hacer?

-Pues la verdad es que sí – le explicó Megan – Dana quiere estudiar diseño en una academia muggle, Lily quiere estudiar medimagia y Katrina… yo diría que quiere ser auror, pero no porque ella lo haya dicho.

-¿En serio? – el chico pensó que a todas les pegaba bastante lo que habían elegido – Y cómo se toman los padres de Dana que quiera estudiar en una academia muggle?

-No lo saben, Dani tiene muchos problemas con sus padres. Ella y su hermano Alex apenas les hablan – Megan miró a Remus y cambiando de tema le preguntó – ¿Y ellos? ¿Ya saben también que es lo que van a hacer?

-James lo tiene clarísimo, lo suyo es el Quidditch, desde que entró en el equipo en segundo, nadie duda que es un muy buen jugador y que puede tener un gran futuro.

-¿Y Sirius? – Remus rió – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Megan estaba azorada.

-Sirius nunca nos había dicho nada sobre lo que querría ser o hacer de su vida tras el colegio, pero me parece que él y Katrina son más parecidos de lo que creemos – dijo el rubio sonriendo y tomó a su novia de la mano para seguir paseando.

Katrina acababa de entrar en su habitación con todo lo que habían abierto en la sala de los menesteres y en este momento, sostenía dos paquetes de regalo en sus manos; uno blanco y plata y otro violeta. Decidió abrir primero el de color violeta. Al abrirlo se encontró con un libro "Historia del Quidditch", la morena se rió, ese regalo tenía que ser de Elijah, era de lo único que habían hablado desde que se conocieran. Le echó un ojo y decidió que había sido una sorpresa, un acierto y un alivio. Entonces, cogió el otro regalo, ya mucho más tranquila, y lo abrió. Sus ojos descubrieron una fotografía hecha hacía ya muchos años. En ella salían Katrina y Sirius, estaban tirados en la hierba del jardín posterior de la casa de ella en Florencia. Se estaban dando la mano y sonreían. La foto estaba enmarcada en plata reforzada, igual que el comunicador que le había regalado por navidad. Decidió darle las gracias a Sirius por aquel regalo, tomó el comunicador y se metió en su cama corriendo los doseles y encendiendo la lámpara de la mesilla.

-Orion – susurró la morena, pensó que seguramente el chico no le contestaría por encontrarse con alguna de sus citas, pero para su sorpresa el comunicador le contestó a los 2 segundos.

-¿Stella? – dijo un despeinado Sirius.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que fuese a encontrarte, pensé que estarías con una de tus chicas – dijo ella sorprendida.

-Estaba echando una siesta – dijo el chico disculpándose.

-No habrá nadie ahí, ¿no?

-No, Kat, estoy sólo – dijo el chico un poco picado – ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó.

-Acabo de abrir tu regalo – a la chica se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar en la foto – Gracias, ya casi no me acordaba de aquello.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado – dijo el chico sonriendo también – Y me alegro más de haberte recuperado – añadió poniéndose un poco más serio.

-Yo también – dijo la chica poniéndose totalmente colorada – ¿Por qué no estás con tu cita de San Valentín? – preguntó ella para desviar un poco el tema.

-No me apetecía salir con ninguna de esas chicas. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás tú con tu cita de San Valentín?

-Venga Sirius, ¿qué chico de Hogwarts me soporta aparte de ti?

-Pues tengo entendido que no te faltaron proposiciones…

Y los chicos pasaron hasta bien entrada la noche hablando solos, en la intimidad de sus espejos.

Tras el incidente con James, Lily salió corriendo pero no sabía a donde dirigirse. No quería responder a las preguntas de sus amigas, aún no. Pero, ¿qué hacer? ¿Dónde se iba a meter? Necesitaba pensar, pensar en… "¡Oh, Circe! ¡Había besado a James Potter! El muy arrogante, imbécil, estúpido, creído, simpático, dulce, amable, detallista… ¡No! ¡Lily! ¡Piensa en otra cosa!" Así estaba la pelirroja, intentado auto-convencerse de que estaba equivocada, cuando una lechuza se posó en su brazo. Se fijó en el sobre que traía en el pico, dentro había un trozo de papel verde. Severus quería verla en la sala de estudio vacía en la misma torre que el aula de adivinación.

-Hola Sev – dijo Lily sin muchos ánimos al ver a su amigo de pie pegado a la pared con las manos detrás.

-¡Hola Lily! – le respondió él un poco nervioso, entonces se fijó en la chica – ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

-Más o menos – dijo ella sin muchas ganas de hablar – Dime, ¿para qué querías verme? – dijo ella en un tono más afable, para que su amigo no se sintiese incómodo ni tentado a seguir preguntando.

-Pues yo… quería darte algo… por San Valentín – dijo sacando sus manos de detrás y dándole una bolsita de terciopelo negro. Lily la abrió totalmente intrigada.

-¡Madre de todos los dioses! – fue lo que salió de la boca de la pelirroja – ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – la chica sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña botella de cristal con Felix Felicis.

-Lo he hecho yo – el moreno se sentía pagado de sí mismo ante la reacción de su pelirroja favorita – ¿Te gusta? No sabía si sería un regalo adecuado.

-Sev, el regalo es increíble, aunque ilegal – comentó la chica mirándolo directamente.

-Parcialmente ilegal, mientras no lo uses en campeonatos o exámenes, no hay problema – dijo él sonriendo de lado. Entonces se fijó en el colgante que Lily lucía – Bonito colgante, no te lo había visto antes.

-S-sí, esto… me lo ha regalado alguien…

-Ha sido Potter, ¿verdad? – dijo Severus volviendo a su acostumbrada pose fría y oscura.

-Sí, ha sido Potter – dijo Lily recordando el beso.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! De repente deja de hacer bromas y ya se ha vuelto bueno, y tú has caído como una abeja en un tarro de miel – Severus estaba enfadado.

-¿Pero a qué viene eso? ¡Sólo somos amigos! ¡Además no sé porqué te tengo que dar explicaciones! – Lily se estaba cabreando – Es un buen chico, ya no va de mujeriego, ni hace bromas pesadas… ¡Ha cambiado!

-¡Y tú estás defendiéndolo! ¡Mírate! Has caído, como todas las demás… Sólo te falta entrar en su estúpido club de cabeza-huecas…

-¿Qué? – la chica no se podía creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo – Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, creo que he estado equivocada contigo todo este tiempo – y salió de la sala dejando a un chico que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de sus palabras.

Dana se había resignado a que todo lo que iba a conseguir ese día de su enamorado era un encuentro casual, así que con esto en la cabeza y sin dejar de toquetearse la pulsera que le había regalado Régulus, caminaba por los pasillos del primer piso.

-¡Hola princesa! – esa voz perforó los tímpanos de Dana, que empezó a buscar desesperadamente a algún ser por los alrededores.

-¿Qué quieres Mulciber? – dijo ella nerviosa, mientras miraba hacia los extremos del pasillo rezando para que pasase alguien y no quedarse sola con aquella serpiente babosa.

-Pues, te he estado buscando todo el día, - dijo él acercándose a la chica – ya sabes, para darte el regalo de San Valentín.

-¿Regalo de San Valentín? No tenías porque… - la chica intentó apartarse para que Mulciber no la acorralara contra la pared.

-Las princesas deben tener regalos de su enamorado – dijo el Slytherin cogiendo algo de su bolsillo, un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rojo, se lo tendió a Dana que lo cogió con manos temblorosas.

-Gra… gracias – dijo ella cogiendo el regalo.

-¿No lo abres? – dijo el Slytherin mirándola con ansiedad – Vamos, ¡ábrelo!

-S-sí – Dana empezó a desenvolver con manos temblorosas el regalo, entonces Mulciber se fijo en la pulsera que llevaba.

-¿Y esa pulsera? ¿Te la ha regalado algún admirador?

- ¿La pulsera? – Dana sabía que era un regalo demasiado caro para cualquier chico del colegio, salvo que fuese un regalo en serio – No, es un regalo de mis padres, por mi último cumpleaños – dijo cautelosa – No uso ninguno de los regalos de San Valentín – terminó mirándolo a los ojos con un asco que no podía reprimir. Abrió el regalo, que resultó ser un anillo con forma de serpiente, muy elaborado y que parecía tener mucho tiempo, quizá una reliquia familiar. Dana supuso eso último – Mulciber, esto es… demasiado, tiene pinta de ser un recuerdo familiar demasiado caro. No puedo aceptarlo.

-¿No vas a aceptarlo? – la respuesta lo había pillado por sorpresa – Qué más da que sea una reliquia familiar, es un anillo, es un regalo, es mi regalo para ti. Tienes que aceptarlo – el semblante del chico se oscureció, su pose se tornó agresiva, estaba furioso – Debes aceptar el anillo – dijo temblando de rabia, pero manteniendo el tono bajo. Dana estaba atrapada, si lo aceptaba Mulciber iba a considerarlo como una promesa, un compromiso, no la iba a dejar en paz… Entonces, los pasos de una muy cabreada Lily irrumpieron en el pasillo.

-¿Dana? ¿Qué haces aquí con ese? – Lily olvidó su enfado por un momento y tomó cuenta de la situación: Dana atrapada contra la pared por Mulciber y con un anillo en la mano. Aquello no podía ser bueno – ¡Apártate de ella, serpiente!

-¿Por qué no te largas, sangre-sucia? – dijo Mulciber apartándose lo justo de Dana, sin dejar de arrinconarla – Estamos hablando – Lily sacó su varita de la chaqueta y apuntó con ella al chico.

-Apártate ya de ella – dijo muy despacio.

-Siempre tienes que venir a estropear los mejores momentos – dijo él sabiendo que tenía las de perder si se enfrentaba a Lily. Se separó de Dana, que quedó libre y sacó también su varita – Oh, princesa, veo que no te ha gustado mi regalo, quizá debiera guardarlo para más adelante – la miró sin perder la pose arrogante – Para cuando entiendas que tu futuro y el mío son el mismo – terminó casi susurrando. Cogió el anillo y salió de allí andando, despacio, como si viniese de pasear.

-¿Cómo te ha encontrado sola? – le dijo Lily a una temblorosa Dana, mientras la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

-Debe haber estado siguiéndome toda la tarde, ni me he dado cuenta – Dana aún tenía las palabras del chico rebotándole por la cabeza.

-Es un enfermo – soltó Lily encaminándose con Dana hacia Gryffindor.

Las chicas llegaron a la sala común y la pelirroja, al ver a James sentado en uno de los sillones hablando con algunos chicos del equipo de Quidditch, subió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su habitación.

-Lils, casi me arrancas el brazo – Dana se frotaba la muñeca dolorida – ¿Se puede saber qué te pasó cuando entramos en la sala común?

-Nada, ¿qué me iba a pasar? – la pelirroja no sabía si debía contarles a sus amigas lo que había pasado con James. Decidió que no era el mejor momento y que estaba demasiado nerviosa como para aguantar bromas o reproches de sus amigas – Oye, estoy un poco cansada, me voy a meter en cama que ya es tarde.

-Pero Lily, ¿y la cena? ¿Me vas a dejar cenando sola? – justo en ese momento entró una sonriente y enamorada Megan con un peluche enorme con forma de oso entre los brazos.

-Mira, ya tienes con quien bajar a cenar – señaló Lily a Megan, mientras la castaña intentaba acomodar a su enorme peluche en un rincón de la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso? – preguntó Katrina saliendo de detrás del dosel de su cama – ¿Y por qué ocupa la mitad de nuestra habitación?

-Me lo ha regalado Remus – contestó la dueña del oso – ¿No es precioso?

-Podía haberte regalado algo más pequeño o, ¿acaso Remus es de los de "dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces"? – le dijo mordaz Katrina.

-¡Kat! – Megan se había puesto granate de la vergüenza – Yo… no… yo…

-Tranquila Meg, - le dijo Lily fulminando a Katrina y también a Dana que se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia – Kat tiene el día simpático hoy. Y dime Kat, ¿qué tal los regalos que no nos quisiste enseñar?

-¿Cómo…? – Katrina se había quedado callada de repente – ¿Los viste?

-Cuando salimos de la sala de los menesteres guardaste dos regalos aparte – le contestó la pelirroja mirándola arrogante – Será porque son un poco… ¿comprometedores?

-No, pensé que lo iban a ser más – dijo la morena – están en la mesilla, puedes cogerlos si quieres – los señaló – Perdona Meg, sólo era una broma, es que el peluche es muy grande, no pretendía meterme con la virilidad de Remus – entonces las cuatro chicas se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

-No te preocupes Kat, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo es la virilidad de Remus – Megan se volvió a poner granate.

-Kat, ¿éste es Sirius? ¿Cuándo fue esto? – preguntó Dana sosteniendo la foto.

-Sí, somos Sirius y yo en mi casa en Florencia. Fue hace unos cuantos años, aún siquiera habíamos entrado en Hogwarts, creo que teníamos 9 años – le explicó la de ojos violetas mientras se hacía una coleta para bajar a cenar.

-¿Nos vamos a cenar? – preguntó Megan tras examinar la foto con Dana.

-Yo no bajo, id vosotras – dijo Lily.

-¿Por qué no bajas? ¿Te encuentras mal? – preguntó Katrina.

-No, sólo un poco cansada – y tras decirles adiós a sus amigas, Lily se metió en la ducha e intentó por todos los medios no pensar en cierto moreno de ojos avellana y perfectos labios.

Las demás chicas bajaron a cenar y en medio del camino se encontraron con los chicos. Sirius cogió a Katrina del brazo y la apartó un poco, como si casualmente los otros los hubiesen adelantado andando.

-¿Qué ocurre Sirius?

-Tengo algo que preguntarte – Sirius hablaba bajo y mirando a los lados por si se acercaba alguien y los oía.

-¿Te ha pasado algo? – Katrina estaba empezando a preocuparse. Además se dio cuenta de que James no les quitaba ojo.

-No es a mí, es a James y no es necesariamente malo – dijo esto último riendo.

-Vale, ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

-Quiere saber qué ha dicho Lily de lo que pasó en el campo de quidditch – le explicó Sirius.

-¿Cómo? – Katrina empezaba a mosquearse – Sirius, explícame ya de qué estás hablando.

-James y Lily se besaron en el campo de quidditch – al ver la cara de Katrina, Sirius continuó – y James no la tuvo que embrujar ni hechizar ni amenazar ni nada de nada.

-Sirius, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

-No creo que James fuese a mentirme y menos con algo así, el pobre se debate entre saltar de la alegría y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos o pensar que estaba durmiendo y que su imaginación le ha gastado una mala pasada, pero después de pellizcarlo 10 veces creo que le ha quedado claro que no estaba dormido.

-Lily y él… se han… - Katrina no sabía qué decir, ni que pensar, sólo podía hacer una cosa – Oye, Sirius, voy a subir a la habitación.

-¿Y la cena? – Katrina nunca se saltaba una comida.

-Ya comeré algo después – y salió escaleras arriba corriendo entre la marea de gente que bajaba a cenar.

Llegó a la habitación en poco más de 2 minutos y al entrar se encontró a Lily con un álbum de fotos en la mano. La pelirroja se quedó sorprendida al verla entrar y cerró el álbum de un golpe.

-Kat, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es que se me ha ido el hambre de repente – le dijo la morena a su amiga, mientras la examinaba muy detenidamente con la mirada – Por cierto, antes no te he preguntado por tu día, ¿qué tal tu San Valentín?

-Mi San… yo… estuve con Dana y…

-¿Y encontraste a James? – la pelirroja se puso pálida – Digo, ¿no tenías que darle las gracias por el colgante?

-Sí, sí que lo encontré… - Lily no podía más, Kat la estaba acorralando – Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Me lo acaba de decir Sirius, James quería saber cómo estabas – Katrina tenía un tono frío – ¿Sabes? Potter no es santo de mi devoción, pero me gustaría que si te ocurren cosas como esta me las contases, y seguro que Dana y Megan pensarían lo mismo.

-Pero es que fue una tontería –replicó Lily.

-Ya, y por eso estabas mirando las fotos de primer y segundo curso y por eso no bajas a cenar y por eso te miras las manos en vez de mirarme a los ojos, claro, no fue nada de nada…

-Vale Kat, tienes razón, estoy nerviosa, me pone nerviosa. Este año parece otra persona distinta, parece como si hubiese…

-Madurado, sí, no es el único – dijo Katrina pensando en cierto moreno – lo que no entiendo es, si te gusta, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

-No lo sé – dijo la pelirroja enroscando los dedos entre su melena – No sé que quiero. Tengo miedo de que vuelva a portarse como un imbécil.

-No creo que vuelva a portarse como un capullo, además, si no arriesgas no ganas.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Kat? – dijo Lily asustada por la reacción de su amiga.

-Lily, soy una chica, exactamente igual que tú, y tengo ojos en la cara y sé que llevas tiempo dándole vueltas y que lo del beso ha sido el resultado de todo eso – Katrina sonrió al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

-Me tienes calada – dijo ella sonriendo también – ¿Tú que crees que…?

-Yo creo que deberías hablar con él – la cortó Katrina – ¿Qué tal si bajamos a cenar? Me muero de hambre – entonces se oyó a alguien llamar a la puerta – ¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Servicio a domicilio – dijo el moreno, cargando un par de bandejas con comida.

-Gracias Sirius – le contestó Lily, mientras Katrina cogía las bandejas sonriendo a su amigo.

-¿Nos acompañas? – le preguntó la morena.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a vigilar a James – soltó Sirius riendo.

-¿A vigilarlo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily asustada.

-Porque lo has dejado tan atontado que cuando llegamos al comedor casi se sienta en la mesa de Slytherin – dijo Sirius mirando a la pelirroja sonriendo, Lily se puso del color de los tomates maduros - Vamos pelirroja, no te avergüences – le dijo Sirius dándole un toque amistoso en el hombro – si a mí me hace ilusión y todo, jejeje - El moreno salió de allí dejando a Lily totalmente colorada y a Katrina tirada por el suelo riendo a carcajada limpia.

-No me ha hecho gracia, Kat – le reprochó Lily a su amiga mientras empezaba a comer un poco de macedonia de frutas.

-A mí sí, y lo mejor ha sido lo de la mesa de Slytherin, pobre James, jajajaja.

-Tengo que hablar con Dana y Meg, sería bueno contárselo antes de que James haga algo que lo deje todavía más en evidencia.

-Estaría bien, sobre todo porque el cabreo puede ser monumental si se entera alguien más del colegio antes que Dana – Katrina hizo un gesto como si se estuviese cortando el cuello con un dedo.

-Cierto – corroboró Lily – Cuando suban de cenar se lo digo.

-También deberías hablar con otra persona – dijo Katrina un poco más seria.

-¿Con quién…? ¡Ah! – Lily sabía de quién hablaba Katrina – A él ya no le importa lo que hago o lo que dejo de hacer.

-Aunque me gustaría que así fuese, porque Snape me da dentera, debo decirte que no me lo creo, y que aunque os hubieseis enfadado, que es lo que parece, él sigue siendo tu amigo. Así que me parece que debes hablar con él y decirle lo que ocurre – Lily se encogió de hombros, los chicos le estaban dando demasiados dolores de cabeza.

**Hola preciosas personas!!! Estoy supercontenta porque he recibido notificación de que algunas lectoras han hecho de mi historia una de sus favoritas, lo cual quiere decir que la han leído y les ha gustado… Ha sido un gran aliciente que me ha animado a subir antes de tiempo otro capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Miles de besos y abrazos!**

**Nena-chan xD**


	11. Sin sacrificio no hay victoria

**Todos los personajes y ambientes reconocibles son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros.**

**-- Capítulo 11: Sin sacrificio… --**

Tanto Megan como Dana se tomaron la noticia de lo ocurrido con James bastante… en fin, ¿cómo definirlo?

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ???????????????? – la voz de la rubia con cara de ángel traspasó todos los muros de aquel milenario colegio.

Megan se quedó tan sorprendida que no sabía que decir, y mientras tanto Katrina se partía la caja al ver la expresión de Dana. Y no, no penséis que se lo había tomado a mal, la rubia estaba encantada con lo ocurrido, pero la pilló tan de sopetón que no pudo controlarse.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? – preguntó Megan tras procesar de todo la noticia.

-No tengo ni idea – Lily se sentía abrumada con el tema de las narices.

-Podrías darle una oportunidad – Dana estaba encantada con la idea de que Lily hubiese admitido que le gustaba James.

-Y podría hacerme daño – le devolvió la pelirroja – No lo tengo nada claro.

-Hombre, sin sacrificio no hay victoria, - intervino Katrina – pero que os hubieseis besado deja clara una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que por lo menos te gusta, así que ya es un paso – completó Megan sonriendo.

-Además, fíjate – soltó Dana – si tú sales con James, sólo nos faltaría encontrarle novio a Kat, jajaja.

-Sloan, no te metas donde no te llaman – Katrina le dirigió una mirada gélida a su amiga.

-¡Oh, venga Kat! – interrumpió Megan – No me digas que no te gusta nadie…

-¿Pero qué decís? – la morena se estaba cabreando.

-Yo diría que a cierto profesor no le eres del todo indiferente… - dejó caer la castaña como si tal cosa.

-¿Profesor? No puedo salir con un profesor, ¿estás loca?

-¿Ya piensas en salir con él? Pues sí que te debe de gustar – dijo Lily riendo.

-Ya está bien del temita – dijo Katrina picada – Me voy a dormir, que os den – y se metió en su cama, con las risas de sus compañeras de habitación de fondo.

A la mañana siguiente, la morena salió a correr por la orilla del lago, hacía eso todos los sábados y domingos y durante la semana iba tras las clases cuando no llovía. Le gustaba salir bien temprano para evitar las miradas molestas de la gente, aunque ahora eran de interés, después de su cambio radical y de su amabilidad adquirida. Cuando terminó e hizo los estiramientos de rigor, se sentó un rato bajo uno de los árboles próximos a la orilla.

-Hola Kat – escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-Hola Elijah – respondió un poco nerviosa al recordar la conversación con sus amigas la noche anterior.

-¿Qué tal tu San Valentín? – le preguntó Elijah como por casualidad.

-Demasiado para mí. ¿Y el tuyo?

-La verdad es que aparte de recibir alguna que otra carta de alumnas de mi clase de vuelo, me he pasado todo el día preparando las clases de la semana que viene – el chico se sentó junto a Katrina.

-Muy bien, profesor – le dijo ella, estaba un poco alterada y la cercanía no ayudaba.

-No me llames profesor, me hace sentir viejo, además, técnicamente no soy tu profesor.

-Vaya, eso mismo me dijo Megan hace unos días… - dijo ella más para sí que para compartir.

-¿Megan Cold te dijo eso? ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué hablabais de mí?

-Ehh… Yo… Tonterías de Megan – "mierda, me ha pillado" pensó la chica.

-Ya veo – se hizo un silencio que solo sirvió para que Katrina se pusiese más nerviosa - ¿Te ha gustado el libro?

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Me ha gustado mucho – dijo la chica alegre de poder cambiar de tema.

-No sabía si ya lo tendrías – dijo Elijah acercándose un poco más a la chica.

-No, ese no lo tenía, además trae un suplemento muy interesante sobre las últimas jugadas incorporadas por los equipos europeos profesionales que me ha encantado – se calló un momento – Supongo que debería regalarte algo a ti en agradecimiento.

-No hace falta – dijo el chico sonriendo.

-En serio, insisto. Quizá un libro de cocina italiana, ¿no me dijiste que te encantaba? O quizá prefieres…

-La verdad es que prefiero otra cosa – Elijah se acercó a Kat y la besó en los labios, haciendo que la morena se quedase en shock un par de segundos. La chica reaccionó, se separó de repente y al no saber qué hacer, salió corriendo de allí.

Katrina corrió por los pasillos del castillo hasta el nivel de las mazmorras. Allí encontró a Régulus en la sala donde le habían confesado él y Sirius que seguían llevándose bien. Al verla entrar, Régulus retiró algo que tenía en la mano y lo puso a un lado sobre una mesa.

-Kat, ¿qué te ocurre? – le dijo el chico al ver a su amiga respirar con dificultad.

-Yo… no lo sé… nunca me habían… Él no puede…

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? No te habrán atacado, ¿no?

-No, yo… - la chica bajó la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza – Elijah me ha besado – dijo por fin sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿El profesor de vuelo? ¿Cómo que te ha besado? No puede hacerlo es un profesor, y…

-Pues lo ha hecho, ¿vale?

-¿Y tú que has hecho?

-Pues, salir corriendo… - dijo ella como si fuese evidente.

-¿Entonces él no te gusta?

-No es eso – dijo la chica azorada.

-¿No es eso? ¿Entonces te gusta? Y si te gusta, ¿por qué sales corriendo?

-¡NO LO SÉ! – la chica estaba histérica, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y su amigo no ayudaba con esas estúpidas preguntas.

-Ok, tranquila – el moreno intentaba no reírse, ver a Katrina en ese estado era bastante extraño. Ella nunca perdía la calma, bueno, salvo en ciertos casos, pero nunca por un tío – Mira, Kat, creo que deberías hablar con las chicas, ellas te pueden asesorar mejor que yo, además creo recordar que alguna se ha visto en una situación así hace poco – Régulus hablaba de Lily.

-Tienes razón – Katrina estaba más calmada – Voy a hablar con ellas – hizo ademán de irse, cuando escuchó un golpe, como si alguien hubiese dado un puñetazo a una mesa - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó girándose bruscamente.

-Yo no he oído nada – le dijo Régulus haciéndose el inocente. Katrina se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala camino de su habitación. Régulus volvió a coger lo que tenía en la mano cuando entró Katrina, su comunicador – Duele, ¿verdad hermano?

-¿La mano? – dijo Sirius disimulando - ¡Qué va! – y le dirigió al otro chico una risa falsa.

-No, el corazón – Régulus vio como la expresión de su hermano cambiaba en el espejo, vio como desviaba la mirada hacia un lado y apretaba los labios.

-Ya hablaremos luego – fue lo único que dijo el mayor de los Black antes de cortar la comunicación.

--

-Lily, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – le preguntó Katrina casi susurrando a su amiga, que se encontraba en la sala común haciendo ejercicios extra de aritmancia avanzada.

-Claro cielo, dime, ¿qué ocurre?

-No, aquí no – Lily levantó la vista de los pergaminos que tenía delante y miró extrañada a su amiga – Vamos a la habitación, por favor.

-Bien, dime a qué viene tanto misterio – dijo la pelirroja cuando ya estaban en su habitación, entonces se le pasó algo por la cabeza – ¿No será algo de James, no?

-No, no es de James – la morena no sabía cómo soltarlo – Es de…

-¡Katrina DiCarlo! – Dana acababa de entrar por la puerta como un huracán – ¿Es cierto lo que me acaban de contar? – preguntó dócilmente la rubia poniendo una sonrisa de lado.

-Yo… yo… yo…

-Es cierto… ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ay! ¡Ay Circe! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Madre mía!!!!!!!!!! – Dana estaba aún más histérica que cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido con Lily.

-¿Me vais a contar ya qué ha ocurrido o voy a tener que recurrir a los chismes también?

-¿Ya le has respondido? Tienes que hacerlo, está como un tren y es famoso y…

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas, Dana? Kat, ¿qué está ocurriendo? – Lily estaba empezando a levantar la voz de nerviosismo, igual que Dana. Katrina se empezó a sentir floja.

-Eh… Yo… Pues… - Katrina se estaba poniendo nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa y las chicas gritando y preguntándole cosas no ayudaban – Oh, no… - fue lo último que dijo la morena antes de que sus ojos empezaran a brillar. Justo en ese momento, Megan entraba por la puerta y al ver a Katrina tiró lo que llevaba en la mano y corrió junto a ella.

-¡Kat! ¡Kat! ¡Por favor, responde! – la morena había entrado en fase, y aquello no podía traer nada bueno.

Entonces, las chicas notaron como el suelo comenzaba a moverse y en cosa de un segundo estallaron todos los cristales de la habitación. Y tal y como había empezado todo, repentinamente, así terminó. Dana y Lily se habían quedado estáticas durante el tiempo que tardó el fenómeno y al terminar no podían hacer más que mirar para Katrina, que se había desmayado y estaba siendo sostenida por Megan.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Lily aún temblando.

-Ni lo sé ni puedo explicarlo – dijo Megan con un tono decidido que nunca le habían escuchado – Por favor, que una de vosotras vaya a buscar a Dumbledore y la otra a Sirius – les dijo a sus amigas, y antes de que salieran por la puerta las llamó – Chicas, no comentéis esto a nadie, nada de lo que acabáis de ver, a nadie. Volved rápido – terminó remarcando las últimas dos palabras.

Lily fue a buscar a Dumbledore, quien, al ver a la pelirroja asintió sin necesitar ninguna explicación. Dana fue a buscar a Sirius, pero no hubo manera de encontrarlo, por lo menos no en los lugares más corrientes. Finalmente, desistió y volvió a la habitación. Al entrar, vio a Katrina echada en una cama y con los ojos todavía cerrados, aunque parecía que simplemente dormía.

-Profesor, ¿qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó al cerrar la puerta.

-La señorita DiCarlo ha tenido un pequeño… brote – dijo como si se tratara de una enfermedad.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre? – dijo Lily que estaba sentada con Megan en la cama de al lado y que no había dicho palabra desde que había vuelto de buscar al profesor.

-He de reconocer que me extraña que la señorita DiCarlo no les haya contado nada a ninguna, bueno, quizá me equivoque – dijo perspicaz mirando a Megan. Las otras dos chicas también la miraron interrogantes.

-A mí tampoco me lo dijo, pero una vez vi cómo le ocurría, tras una pelea con Lucius Malfoy – la castaña agachó la cabeza – Sirius y yo salimos del aula de pociones, nos habían castigado por su culpa, al salir escuchamos a Kat y al imbécil de Malfoy discutir, él estaba diciéndole cosas horribles y ella… entonces, las paredes de piedra empezaron a temblar, el suelo también, y del techo comenzaron a caer trozos minúsculos de piedra… Kat se desmayó a los 5 segundos, en cuanto escuchó la voz de Sirius. Sirius hechizó a Malfoy y lo dejó pegado a una pared amordazado, me dio las cosas de Kat y me dijo que lo siguiera. Cargó con ella hasta la enfermería y me pidió que no le dijese nada de eso a nadie nunca, que era un secreto de Kat y que nadie tenía derecho a saberlo. Cuando ella despertó, me pidió que no le hiciera preguntas y que guardara el secreto. Fue lo que hice durante 6 años.

-Entonces, no nos va a decir qué le ocurre, ¿verdad? – dijo Lily mirando duramente a Dumbledore.

-Eso corresponde a la señorita DiCarlo, lo único que les puedo decir es que ella no lo ha elegido – las chicas miraron a su amiga dormida.

-Profesor, ¿cómo sabía que había pasado algo con ella si ni siquiera se lo dije? – pregunto Lily tras un par de segundos y sin dejar de fijar la vista en Katrina.

-Magia de ese rango y potencia es muy fácil detectarla, señorita Evans.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? – preguntó Megan a Dumbledore.

-Nada, señorita Cold. Nada, salvo esperar a que despierte y ser comprensivas con ella. Ya es castigo suficiente cargar con algo así.

Al cabo de un rato, el profesor se fue. Unas horas después, Katrina recuperaba la consciencia. Las chicas la miraron y sonrieron. Katrina las miró con ojos aguados y dejó correr dos lágrimas por su cara. Megan se acercó y la abrazó. Dana y Lily se unieron al abrazo un poco más tarde y temerosas de ser rechazadas, ya que ellas no sabían nada. Megan y Lily fueron a por comida para cenar en la habitación las cuatro, al parecer, a la morena le atacaba un hambre voraz tras ese tipo de incidentes. Megan la había comparado con Remus tras una luna llena.

-Kat… - comenzó Lily tras haber cenado como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Ya sé que no lo entendéis y que estáis enfadadas porque nunca os hubiese dicho nada, pero no es fácil, nada fácil admitir en voz alta que eres un monstruo… - su voz se quebró y tuvo que respirar un par de veces hondo para controlar las lágrimas.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás loca? – Dana la miraba incrédula.

-¿Acaso no te doy miedo, Dana?

-No, Kat. No me das miedo – le dijo la rubia agarrando fuerte su mano izquierda.

-No nos das miedo a ninguna, pero nos gustaría saber qué te ocurre – le aclaró Lily sentándose a su lado en cama y abrazándola – Nos has dado un buen susto.

-Es algo complicado… ¿Cómo empezar? – Katrina respiró fuerte y por fin decidió contarlo – El nombre de soltera de mi madre era Patrice Malfoy, una sangre pura de una familia de larga tradición mágica. La familia Malfoy no es simplemente un montón de cabeza-huecas adinerados, más allá de eso son magos diestros, muy bien dotados, como los Potter o los Black, ¿entendéis? – las chicas asintieron – pero sobre los Malfoy, en su sangre, hay algo más…

-¿Algo más? – preguntó Megan atentísima.

-Sí Meggie, un poder antiquísimo, un estigma, una maldición a mi parecer… No sé de dónde viene, ni porqué, tampoco mi madre lo sabe; sólo sabemos que controlarlo es muy difícil.

-¿Tu madre también…?

-No, mi madre sólo es portadora – ante las caras de asombro e incomprensión de las chicas, Katrina tuvo que hacer más exhaustiva su explicación – Pasa de padres a hijos, pero puedes manifestarlo o simplemente portarlo. Mi madre no se las tiene que ver con la maldición, salvo porque se lo ha dado a una de sus hijas – Katrina miró sus manos.

-Entonces, ¿Adriana no lo tiene? – preguntó Lily pensando en la alborotadora hermana de Katrina.

-No, si no lo ha manifestado ya, es que no lo posee. Y creedme, es un alivio.

-Eso quiere decir que Lucius también lo tiene, ¿no?

-No – a Katrina le dio un escalofrío solo con pensar en esa posibilidad – Por lo visto, en las últimas generaciones se ha dado un desvío hacia el sexo femenino, ha sido casi un milagro que mi abuelo lo portase. En cambio, Abraxas Malfoy no es ni portador. En cuanto supieron que yo lo había manifestado… - la morena bajó la cabeza - Lucius siempre ha estado celoso por eso y siempre me ha odiado porque no me cree digna de tal poder.

-Típico de los Malfoy – señaló Lily despectiva.

-Muy típico, pero él al menos no tendrá que pensar en qué ocurrirá cuando tenga hijos – Katrina frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hace exactamente ese poder además de romper cristales y provocar terremotos? – quiso saber Megan. La expresión de Katrina se ensombreció.

-Demasiado – las chicas la miraban casi sin parpadear – Puedo hacer cosas increíbles y horribles. Puedo hacer magia muy avanzada sin apenas esfuerzo, por eso para mí no representa ningún misterio el uso de la varita. No necesito catalizadores. Sé qué potencial tiene cada mago solo con verlo, puedo manipular la materia, hacer campos defensivos, realizar varios hechizos a la vez…

-Pero eso es maravilloso, es increíble, es…

-Puedo matar a cualquiera si no me controlo – sentenció Katrina, acallando de repente a Lily – Eso que visteis esta tarde eran mis nervios, mi incapacidad para despegar mis emociones de mis poderes, y no es la primera vez que me pasa.

-Pero apenas duró unos segundos y solo tembló el suelo y se rompieron cristales – dijo Dana.

-Duró poco porque es confusión lo que sentía, y vergüenza. Cuando tú me viste, en segundo – le dijo a Megan – fue mi rabia, mi odio por Malfoy lo que provocó eso. Cuando era más joven no era una gran cosa, pero los poderes crecen conmigo, aumentan. Si hoy me dejase llevar por lo que me hace sentir Malfoy, quizás… quizás yo…

-Kat, no digas eso, llevas muchos años controlándolo, ¿no? ¿No hay alguna manera en que te podamos ayudar, algún modo de…?

-Dumbledore lo hace. Llevo 7 años aprendiendo a controlar este poder, aunque a veces no es tan fácil.

-¿Y qué ha sido esta vez? Eso podremos evitarlo, ¿no? – preguntó Megan esperanzada.

-Esta vez… pues, ha sido Elijah…

-Ya no me acordaba – dijo Dana riendo - ¿Qué tal ha sido? – le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, pero sin el aire pícaro de antes.

-¿Qué tal ha sido el qué?

-Me ha besado – soltó Katrina. Las otras se quedaron de piedra.

-Joder… - dijo Lily con los ojos muy abiertos – Ya pudo ser bueno para que te pusiera así.

-Me puse así porque… porque… - Katrina no sabía explicar su confusión - ¿Habéis visto a Sirius?

-Megan me mandó a buscarlo en cuanto te desmayaste, pero no lo encontré – le contestó Dana. Las chicas se acostaron tarde aquella noche, dejando claro que hasta el más fuerte necesita un punto de apoyo.

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo!!! Sé que el tema de los poderes de Kat puede parecer lioso, pero creo que se veía venir que la chica es especial y no iba a ser todo bonito, no? ^^ **

**Espero que os haya gustado! Un besoteeeeeeeeeee**

**Nena-chan**


	12. Monstruo

**Todos los personajes y ambientes reconocibles son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros.**

**-- Capítulo 12: Monstruo --**

La mañana siguiente al "brote" de la morena, las tres amigas andaban con ella como si fuese inválida, mientras que Katrina lo único que quería era que la dejasen en paz, bastante tenía ya con pensar qué le diría a Elijah… debería hablar con Sirius. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que ésta era la primera vez que su mejor amigo no estaba a su lado al abrir los ojos. Bajaron a desayunar y allí encontraron a los merodeadores, pero faltaba el de ojos índigo.

-¿Y Sirius? – preguntó Katrina sentándose a la mesa, al lado de James, que miraba a Lily como un sediento a una fuente.

-No estaba en la habitación cuando nos levantamos – contestó Remus mientras abrazaba a Megan, la cual se acababa de sentar en su regazo – Habrá dormido por ahí, ya sabéis – completó con una mirada significativa.

Continuaron con el desayuno como si tal cosa y pronto fue hora de clase, para todos excepto para Lily, que los lunes no tenía clase hasta 3ª hora y se dedicaba a estudiar en la biblioteca durante el tiempo muerto. Pero para ella no pasó desapercibida la idea de que Sirius ni estaba con ninguna chica ni había dormido en una cama ajena. Es más, los últimos meses, y más los últimos acontecimientos, habían dado a Lily una idea remota, pero cada vez más clara de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sirius en estos momentos; así que la pelirroja se pasó su tiempo muerto buscando al chico. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ya no sabía donde mirar para encontrar a Sirius. Había ido a todas partes, el Gran Comedor, el campo de Quidditch, hasta había asomado la cabeza por la habitación de los chicos, pero nada. Y sabía que no estaba con sus amigos porque había visto a Remus obligando a James a ir a clase (¡Bendito Rem!) y no se encontraba con ellos… Ya no sabía hacia donde dirigir sus pasos hasta que, tras la clase que tenía antes del almuerzo, le sonaron las tripas y Lily tuvo una idea maravillosa, ¿dónde sino podría estar Sirius Black?

Al entrar en las cocinas no lo vio, pero cuando se acercó un poco más hacia el centro de aquel enorme lugar, lo distinguió perfectamente, sentado en una mesa con un montón de comida delante; los elfos podían llegar a ser extremadamente gentiles cuando se trataba de complacer a los magos.

-¿Hay sitio para una comensal más? – le dijo a Sirius cuando llegó a su altura, haciendo que el moreno diera un respingo.

-Pelirroja, no es de buena educación perseguir a la gente, ¿no lo sabías? – Sirius se mostraba simpático.

-Sí, si es una urgencia.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – el chico se puso serio.

-Ayer Kat tuvo un brote – Lily miraba muy atenta a su compañero.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me avisó nadie? ¿Cómo pasó?

-Dana te estuvo buscando, pero no había manera de encontrarte, pensamos que te había tragado la tierra. Y sobre cómo pasó…

-Fue el imbécil de Malfoy, ¿no? Cuando lo vea le voy a partir esa cara de estirado gilipollas que tiene y…

-No fue Malfoy – cortó Lily los pensamientos homicidas de Sirius.

-Entonces, ¿qué…?

-Elijah la besó – Sirius no respondió, sólo miró a un lado respirando fuerte. Lily lo entendió del todo – ¡Lo sabías! Sabías que él la había… y por eso desapareciste todo el día, porque estás… ¡Oh, Sirius! – Lily sintió pena por el chico.

-Increíble pelirroja, ni siquiera James se había dado cuenta – fue todo lo que Sirius pudo decir para contestar la pregunta, lo habían pillado.

-Nunca le has dicho nada, ¿por qué no? Juraría que eres el único chico al que ha apreciado algo en su vida, eres como su hermano… - Sirius giró la cara para mirar al fuego que crepitaba en una pared de las cocinas. Lily tomó cuenta de lo que había dicho, Katrina sólo veía a Sirius como un amigo.

-Me gustaría pedirte que no le dijeses nada a nadie, sería de mucha ayuda para no sentirme peor.

-Claro, descuida – Lily miró su reloj de pulsera – Aún nos queda media hora para la siguiente clase, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta por el lago?

-¿Estás ligando conmigo? – dijo el moreno poniendo mirada seductora de broma y sonriendo de lado.

-Más quisieras – le dijo ella sin poder evitar reírse – Es que James tiene guardia ahora en el ala norte del castillo, así que sería difícil que me encontrase allí – y terminó sonriendo.

-¿No crees que deberías hablar con él? El pobre se está desesperando, te ha compuesto una canción y ya sabe los nombres de vuestros 3 hijos, dos niños y una niña…

-¡Oh por Merlín! He creado un monstruo…

Los chicos se fueron a dar una vuelta por el jardín que bordeaba el lago. Lily sintió que, al haber descubierto que a Sirius le gustaba Katrina, había caído el enorme muro que los separaba por sus eternas rencillas como enemigos en la escuela y que había encontrado en el moreno de mirada índigo a un cómplice. Sirius sentía algo parecido, además el estar más cerca de Lily le permitía estar más cerca de Katrina y también podría ayudar a su mejor amigo a conquistar a la pelirroja, hablándole a ella de él.

Teniendo en cuenta que Lily llevaba todo el día esquivando a James, el pobre chico estaba todavía más nervioso cada minuto que pasaba. Ya no sabía que hacer, parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto en su contra para que estuviese totalmente alejado de Lily. "Lily", con tan solo un beso lo había vuelto loco, un roce y lo tenía a sus pies. Sabía que debía esperar a que la chica quisiera hablar con él, pero se estaba desesperando tanto que pasaba de episodios de euforia total a depresión inmediata. Cada vez que la veía en clase no podía evitar quedarse totalmente embobado y, aunque tenía a Remus y a Megan todo el día vigilándolo para que no atosigara a Lily, había intentado zafarse un par (de cientos) de veces para ir a verla… ¡pero siempre lo pillaban! ¡Maldito Remus, maldita Cold y maldito mapa del merodeador!

Katrina tomó a Sirius del brazo al salir de la última clase, la cual ambos compartían, y lo sacó a los jardines para poder hablar con él.

-Estás raro – fue lo primero que le soltó la morena.

-¿Gracias? – respondió él, incapaz de sacar de su cabeza la idea de Katrina siendo besada por otro tío - ¿Qué quieres, Kat?

-Informarte de algo y pedirte consejo – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. Se sentaron detrás del invernadero 7, pronto anochecería y ninguno tenía permiso para estar fuera de noche.

-¿Informarme? – preguntó Sirius.

-He tenido otro brote – dijo ella apenada, casi rabiosa – creí que debía decírtelo, pero quizá no ha sido la mejor idea – Sirius guardó silencio, la culpa aún lo reconcomía por dentro, por no haber estado con ella – No sabía si querrías saberlo… - ¿Kat tenía la voz tomada?

-Kat, ¿qué…?

-Dijiste que siempre estarías ahí – dijo la chica muy bajito y con la cabeza gacha – Me prometiste que no me dejarías sola, que siempre estarías para hacerme volver y seguir… - Katrina alzó la cabeza frente a Sirius y éste se quedó atónito, Kat, su Stella, estaba llorando.

-Kat… yo… es solo que…

-¿Qué qué? ¿Estabas con una chica y no tenías tiempo para tu supuesta mejor amiga? – cortó Katrina, entonces miró al suelo conteniendo las lágrimas – Siempre habías estado ahí cuando despertaba.

-No estaba con ninguna chica, estaba paseando por el lago, tenía cosas en las que pensar – contestó Sirius, omitiendo que la razón de su paseo era la chica que lo acusaba de no haber estado a su lado - ¿No se le pudo ocurrir a alguna de tus amigas usar el comunicador? – Katrina se puso colorada.

-No les he dicho que lo tengo.

-Me mantienes en secreto después de todo…

-No es eso, es que… ellas son… pueden pensar que…

-Ya, no sigas, lo he entendido; no quieres que piensen que tú y yo tenemos algo, ¿no?

-No, yo… es… es más complicado que eso… sobre todo con lo que ha pasado y…

-Por cierto, felicidades – Sirius prefería no escuchar excusas.

-¿Felicidades? – el comentario pilló a Kat desprevenida - ¿A qué viene eso?

-¿No estás con Stood? Es lo que se comenta por ahí…

-¿Con Elijah? No. No estoy con él... Eso era de lo que quería hablar contigo.

Sirius se extrañó del cariz que había tomado la conversación, de repente Kat le estaba contando lo ocurrido con Stood y por alguna razón, tras escuchar lo ocurrido de boca de Kat, se sintió bastante mejor, quizá no todo estaba perdido.

-Entonces, ¿él te "robó" el beso? – Kat asintió.

-No fue más que un roce y desde luego no fue pretendido por mi parte – dijo ella con cara de horror. Sirius se rió y Katrina le dio una colleja en respuesta.

-¿Y... sientes algo por él? – preguntó el chico sin pensar demasiado en si quería saber la respuesta.

-Admiración – respondió ella dándose cuenta de que era ni más ni menos eso – Nada romántico desde luego, aunque he estado muy confusa todo el día, pero realmente no siento nada por él, supongo que la confusión vino por mi falta de práctica en todo esto – Katrina se puso colorada y estando sentada con las piernas recogidas hacia el pecho, escondió la cara en las rodillas.

-¿Es vergüenza eso que estoy viendo? – le dijo el moreno que saltaba de alegría internamente al haber escuchado que ella no estaba enamorada del profesor – Vamos Kat, no es para avergonzarse.

-Ya... lo dice el mito sexual de Hogwarts – le contestó ella ácidamente, a lo que Sirius respondió con una gran carcajada – No te rías Black, no me hace puta gracia – dijo ella mirándolo de lado.

-Venga ya, pensé que tú, de entre todas las personas que hay en este colegio me conocías un poco mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Ninguna de las chicas que ha dicho y afirmado haber estado en mi cama, ha tenido nada más que besos y apenas dos roces conmigo – confesó el de ojos índigo a su mejor amiga.

-¿De verdad tengo que creerme eso?

-Puedes darme veritaserum si eso te va a dejar más tranquila – le dijo Sirius sonriendo de lado.

-Pero... ¡Madre mía! No puede ser... ¡Pero si eres una leyenda! No me vas a decir que no te has pasado por la piedra a Saint Mark, con lo loca que está por ti y lo despampanante que es, ¿no?

-Con Ann sólo me he enrollado, nada más, igual que con las demás – Katrina estaba flipando por colores – Vamos, Kat, no pongas esa cara... ¿Es que no puedo esperar a estar enamorado como cualquier otra persona normal?

-Vale, ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con MI Sirius? – el posesivo de la pregunta le dio un escalofrío a Sirius.

-Siempre he sido así, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes – le respondió él mirandola fijamente a los ojos – Eres a la única persona a la que he confesado mis debilidades y mis sueños, y los más básicos no han cambiado desde la última vez que hablamos de ello. Mi fama viene de que Ann no pudo soportar que yo fuese el único que no caía a sus pies y se lo inventó, yo no lo negué nunca y las demás, para no ser menos hicieron lo mismo que Ann: mentir.

-¿Por qué lo has permitido?

-¿Por qué no? A mí no me iba a hacer daño, es más... por lo visto soy un fiera en la cama – terminó Sirius, haciendo reír a Katrina.

-Siento haberte acusado de pasar de mí – dijo ella agarrando la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse del césped.

-No lo sientas, tienes toda la razón del mundo. Es más, debería compensarte por ello.

-Sólo quédate a mi lado... – dijo la de ojos violetas mientras caminaban de la mano hasta su casa.

De modo que con semejante panorama pasó la semana y así nos ubicamos en el jueves de la semana siguiente...

-¿A qué viene esa alegría? – preguntó intrigada Katrina al ver entrar a Lily riendo.

-Un mal chiste de Sirius – le contestó Lily mientras se quitaba el chándal y cogía el pijama para ir a la ducha.

-¿De Sirius? ¿Qué hacías con Sirius?

-Venimos del campo de Quidditch – le señaló la escoba – de mis clases de vuelo.

-¡Ah! Es cierto – murmuró Katrina mientras Lily entraba en el baño.

Debido al miedo de Lily a las escobas, apenas sí podía volar elevándose unos escasos metros del suelo. Ante esto, Katrina había intentado persuadirla un montón de veces para que le dejase enseñarle a volar, pero la pelirroja se negaba en rotundo. En cambio, fue decirle Sirius (con toda su cabezonería) que le enseñaba él y ella accedió al momento.

A Katrina le alegraba que por fin hubiese querido intentarlo, pero en el fondo le molestaba un poco que hubiese preferido que le enseñara Sirius y no ella, era tan buena como él. Alguna que otra vez asaltaba a la morena de ojos violetas alguna idea como que quizá a Lily le gustara Sirius y por eso pasaba tanto tiempo con él… porque sí, últimamente pasaban un montón de tiempo juntos, hablando, caminando, practicando con la escoba… Pero eso no tenía porqué ser malo, Sirius era un buen chico, su mejor amigo, y no iba a traicionar a James y mucho menos iba a jugar con Lily. Y menos aún iba a apartarla a ella misma poniendo a Lily en su lugar, ¿no? Katrina sacudió su cabeza junto con todos aquellos pensamientos y siguió leyendo aquel libro nuevo que le había prestado Dumbledore.

El que no llevaba tan bien que Sirius le diese clases de vuelo a Lily era James. Nada más entrar por la puerta de su habitación, Sirius se vio arrinconado por James.

-¿Qué haces, tío?

-Os he oído reír, ¿de qué os reíais? ¿Eh?

-James, tranquilízate, sólo le conté el chiste que me contaste tú hoy en la comida y le dije que era tuyo – aclaró Sirius soltándose de su amigo.

-Ah… - James se sentó en el borde de su cama mirándose las manos - ¿Cómo ha ido la clase?

-Ya se mantiene a más de 6 metros de altura y se arriesga un poco a girar ladeando el cuerpo, pero le falta confianza – Sirius sabía que su amigo lo pasaba mal sin poder hablar con la pelirroja, aún no entendía porqué Lily no quería hablar con él y, de las veces que había intentado sacar el tema, Lily solo miraba al suelo.

-No ha dicho nada de mí, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que hoy me ha preguntado cómo estabas, pero cuando le he preguntado si había pensado en ello hizo lo de siempre – Sirius puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, cogió su pijama y se metió en la ducha.

Dana llegó a la sala donde se veían Régulus y ella cuando podían con 5 minutos de retraso. Pellizcó al gnomo del cuadro y entró. Régulus todavía no había llegado, aquello le extraño bastante, pero se sentó en el sofá a esperar. Al cabo de una hora empezó a preocuparse, quizá le había ocurrido algo. Hora y media más tarde, el moreno de ojos verde agua entraba por la puerta y se encontraba a Dana dormida en el sofá con un libro en las manos. Sonrió con melancolía, la chica lo había esperado por más de dos horas allí ella sola. Se acercó a ella, dudoso de si despertarla o no, cuando la oyó hablar en sueños…

-"Te quiero, Régulus" – murmuró ella.

Él se quedó en shock. Sabía que ella lo quería y él estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, pero la verdad era que nunca lo habían dicho en alto, nunca habían sido capaces de sellarlo del todo por miedo a que las circunstancias los alejasen y sufrieran todavía más. Al escucharlo de sus labios, algo se removió en el estómago de Régulus. Suavemente y con la caballerosidad propia de un Black (aquella que Sirius debía haber olvidado en algún cajón), se acomodó a su lado y conjuró una manta para dormir con su precioso ángel aquella noche.

Aquella mañana de viernes, Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando tiempo con la persona que le gustaba, y que quizás era hora de finalizar la tortura de James. Así que se decidió, lo citaría aquella misma tarde tras las clases. Escribió una nota, con la hora y el lugar y la mandó a la habitación de los chicos de 7º a través de Wiple, su lechuza.

En la otra habitación, a esa hora no había nadie despierto, aunque a más de uno le había costado conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Remus despertó al instante, en cuanto comenzó a escuchar el repiqueteo de Wiple en la ventana. El chico trigueño se levantó, abrió la ventana e intentó coger la nota, pero Wiple se posó sobre la cama de James, que en ese momento se estaba girando para matar al capullo que había abierto la ventana dejando entrar claridad y chafando su sueño.

-Es para ti – le dijo Remus riendo.

-¿Y qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? ¿Qué una lechuza me toque las narices a esta hora? – le contestó James buscando sus gafas mientras la lechuza se posaba más cerca de su cara para que cogiese la nota de una vez - ¡Pájaro pesado! ¡Moony, deja de reírte y ayúdame a buscar mis lentes!

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de a quién pertenece esta lechuza? – le dijo Remus dándole las gafas a su amigo y yendo a la ducha.

-¿Qué…? – entonces James, ya con las gafas puestas, pudo enfocar perfectamente al animalito que seguía insistiendo para que le hiciese caso. En cuanto lo hizo, tragó ruidosamente y cogió la nota con la mano temblorosa. Lo abrió encontrándose solo una pregunta: "¿Puedes venir esta tarde tras las clases al aula de encantamientos del 3º piso? Lily E." – REMUS! SIRIUS!

Remus se alegró de que la pelirroja hubiese dado por fin un paso. Fuese como fuese, al menos no tendría al pobre James en ascuas, que ya empezaba a cansar. Durante las clases, James estuvo de lo más hablador, lo cual distaba mucho de su comportamiento la pasada semana, cuando lo único que hacía era mirar para la pelirroja con adoración y sin atender apenas a las tonterías que sus amigos le decían para divertirlo. Ese día, James Potter estaba histérico, casi en explosión nerviosa, y la única manera que encontró de liberar estrés hasta la hora de ver a Lily, era quejándose todo el día de que el tiempo no pasaba, preguntando a sus amigos qué debería ponerse, pensar en una manera de retirarse si la respuesta era negativa… ¡Y el tío no paraba de hablar! Tanto fue así que Remus, contra todo pronóstico (ya que tenía más paciencia que un santo) decidió pasar de ir a la tercera hora de clase solo para no tener que seguir escuchándolo. Caminando por el pasillo se encontró en un ventanal a Lily.

-Vaya dos prefectos que se dedican a saltarse clases – le dijo en tono de burla.

-¡Remus! – la pelirroja se lanzó a sus brazos, ignorando lo que acababa de decirle.

-Lils, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Qué pasa si me equivoco? ¿Y si él solo me ve como un trofeo?

-Tranquilízate Lily – Remus la tomó por los brazos encarándola directamente a los ojos – Lo conozco demasiado bien como para poder jurarte que no te va a hacer daño y que está loco por ti, más que loco, está perdido por ti. Es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que lo que siente es de verdad y que seréis felices si dejas que las cosas ocurran. ¿Tú confías en mí?

-Sí – susurró Lily impresionada por lo que le acababa de decir Remus.

-Pues yo confío en él – Remus le sonrió a su amiga, la abrazó y le revolvió el pelo. Ese gesto tan amistoso no pasó por alto para Snape, que en ese momento pasaba por el mismo pasillo. Miró a Lily con tristeza y a Remus con odio… ¿o quizá fuese envidia? Remus se quedó serio, sabía que la pelirroja y Snape eran amigos o lo habían sido hasta hacía muy poco. Lily bajó la mirada tras habérsela cruzado con Snape, sabía que él no podía controlar lo que sentía, pero tenía que aceptarlo pese a todo. Ella era su amiga, nada más.

Aquella tarde los de 2º tenían clase de vuelo a última hora, así que Katrina había decidido que iría a hablar con Elijah para aclararlo todo y no tener que verse en una situación similar nuevamente. Espero a que terminasen la clase y los niños saliesen del campo de Quidditch. Así encontró al exjugador recogiendo todos los trastos.

-Hola Elijah, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó ella cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del chico.

-Oh, Kat, sí, por supuesto – le respondió el chico con una sonrisa demoledora y muy seguro de sí mismo. Entonces, se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ella, aunque no retiró la mano para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-Quería hablar sobre... sobre lo ocurrido hace unos días... y yo... pues bueno, quería decirte que...

-No hace falta que digas nada, ya sé que estás pensando – dijo él con una sonrisa – yo también pensaría lo mismo.

-¿Lo mismo? Disculpa, pero ¿qué crees que estoy pensando?

-¿Qué va a ser? Cómo vamos a hacer para que nadie sepa de lo nuestro, ¿no? Dónde nos vamos a ver y cómo podremos reprimirnos todo el tiempo que estemos separados...

-Para el carro, casanova – dijo Kat con la voz cargada de mala leche – lo que venía a decirte es que no me gustas, no en ese sentido por lo menos, me caes muy bien y me pareces un gran jugador, pero es simplemente eso. Nada más. Venía a ofrecerte mi amistad.

-¿Amistad? ¿Y eso para que lo quiero? Me gustas y quiero tener algo contigo, así que por mí te puedes meter esa "amistad" donde te quepa. La culpa es mía, por pensar que eras una adulta y no ver que eres una cría, una niña que va flirteando con cada macho que se le pasa por delante. Una puta... – Elijah la miró de repente con los ojos cargados de lujuria, repasando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, ahora marcadas por el uniforme de su talla – Y yo sé como se trata a las putas como tú.

Katrina se quedó inmóvil, aterrada por unas imágenes que parecían un dejavú de hacía 4 años. Y entonces no pudo controlar la urgencia de sus poderes. Elijah la había agarrado por los brazos y la estaba empujando hacia la parte de atrás de las gradas con las peores intenciones que pudiese tener, sin saber que dentro de Katrina se estaba desatando un huracán de poder...

Sirius caminaba con tranquilidad por un pasillo, se dirigía al Gran Comedor, pronto sería hora de cenar y se le había ocurrido que quizá sería una buena idea programar una salida con los sus amigos y amigas (qué natural se le había hecho incluirlas en todas sus actividades últimamente). En esto estaba pensando, cuando una sensación se apoderó de él... La rabia y el miedo mezclados con una sensación de quemazón que le recorrió el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, era la segunda vez que lo sentía, y tras la primera de ellas Kat se había convertido en otra persona. Sirius salió corriendo a donde le decían sus piernas que debía ir.

Régulus y Dana caminaban por el linde del bosque, era un paseo como otro cualquiera, un día que se podían escapar de sus obligaciones y dejarse llevar un poco. Uno de esos días que valían por toda la incertidumbre de lo que sería su futuro juntos. Estaban llegando al límite en el que debían separarse y hacer como que habían coincidido en aquel lugar por casualidad, cuando escucharon un grito que les heló el alma. La voz era de Katrina.

Imagina un haz de luz, lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a una persona y lo suficientemente resplandeciente como para no dejarte ver que hay dentro, como una bola ígnea. Eso fue exactamente lo que Sirius, Régulus, Dana, Dumbledore y un despistado Snape vieron cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch. Kat había atrapado a Elijah en una bola de energía y no parecía ser dueña de sí misma en esos momentos.

-Katrina – dijo Dumbledore con su voz aumentada – Katrina, non lasciare che ti controllo, sei più forte, è possibile controllare il (no permitas que te controle, tu eres mas fuerte, puedes controlarlo) – el director trataba de darle fuerzas en su lengua madre e intentando manejar el flujo de energía para que no llegase más allá del círculo descrito por ellos.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a parar a Kat, así que se internó en el círculo aún cuando su hermano, Dana y Dumbledore intentaron impedírselo.

-Stella – dijo el moreno, consiguiendo que la chica lo mirase a él, mientras que sentía como la energía que provenía de ella le estaba quemando desde el interior, consumiendo su fuerza vital – Stella, por favor, escúchame, tienes que parar esto. Es demasiada energía. Acabarás muriendo si no lo paras...

-¿Qué más da? – la voz de la chica retumbó en la cabeza del chico, Katrina había usado la telepatía para ello – Sólo hay dolor aquí, sólo percibo dolor e ira y también miedo... No quiero eso... Es una maldición... Nadie me entenderá jamás... Nadie me querrá jamás...

-Mientes... ¿Y tu familia?

-Vivirán mejor sin un monstruo del que preocuparse.

-¿Y yo? ¿Por qué me quieres condenar a perder la mitad de mi alma?

Y entonces todo terminó, tal y como había empezado, de repente. Katrina se desmayó en los brazos de Sirius, el cual se tambaleó por el esfuerzo aunque sostuvo el cuerpo de la de ojos violeta sin pensarlo. El cuerpo de Elijah estaba inmóvil, tirado en el césped. Dumbledore conjuró una camilla y le dio un rápido reconocimiento para comprobar que seguía vivo, en cuanto lo comprobó respiró tranquilo y mandó a Régulus, Dana y Snape con la camilla a la enfermería con órdenes estrictas de no decir ni palabra y no moverse de allí hasta que él apareciese.

En cuanto se fueron, Dumbledore tomó la mano de Katrina y le dijo a Sirius que lo agarrase por el brazo, de modo que tras sentir un tirón en el ombligo, Sirius abrió los ojos para reconocer uno de los únicos lugares en los que se sintió alguna vez en casa.

**Esto es lo que ha salido de mi cabeza tras releer 20.000 veces las ideas previas que tenía escritas. Sé que se centra muchísimo en Katrina y Sirius, pero son los dos personajes que más juego me dan a la hora de escribir. El próximo capítulo puede que sea un especial de ellos dos, debido más que nada a que supongo que necesitáis alguna que otra explicación.**

**Ya sabéis, se aceptan críticas sean las que sean y siempre con ánimo constructivo.**

**Un besoteeeee.**

**Nena-chan xDDD**


	13. Hogar

**Todos los personajes y ambientes reconocibles son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros.**

**- Capítulo 13: Hogar -**

La visión del primer lugar al que había podido llamar hogar, aquel en el que no sufría las consecuencias de su ascendencia mágica, lo abrumó y por unos segundos le hizo olvidar lo que acababa de pasar; pero entonces recapacitó y tomó cuenta de que llevaba en sus manos a la persona que más le había importado en toda su vida.

Dumbledore y él entraron en el recinto de la villa Fiorentina que constituía la propiedad de los DiCarlo, desde hacía un par de generaciones. La primera persona a la que divisaron fue a Tyresia, el ama de llaves y cuidadora de las niñas DiCarlo desde su nacimiento. Era una mujer fuerte, de manos curtidas por su edad a pesar de ser bruja, de carácter afable, pero duro cuando era necesario, y la mejor de las consejeras y cocineras de todo el globo terráqueo.

-¡Katrina! ¡Oh, mia cara! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – preguntó la mujer con la preocupación tatuada en la cara.

-Entremos – dijo Dumbledore – te lo explicaremos dentro.

Tyresia tomó el cuerpo de Katrina de entre los brazos de Sirius y la recostó en el sofá de la pequeña salita de la planta baja, echó a los hombres fuera de la sala y durante aproximadamente media hora comprobó que la muchacha estuviese bien. Cuando al fin estuvo segura, la dejó descansar y salió para saber qué le había pasado a su niña favorita.

-Tyresia, ahora que sabemos que Katrina está bien creo que lo mejor será esperar a que lleguen Ángelo y Patrice, he de suponer que no tardarán mucho.

-Apenas unos minutos... – la mujer miró al chico moreno de ojos índigo y sonrió con nostalgia – Sirius... algo me decía que volvería a verte por aquí, has tardado en volver – le recriminó la mujer levantando una ceja.

-Ya sabes que Kat tiene un genio de mil demonios – dijo el chico con la misma sonrisa – te había echado de menos.

-Quello che non mi? (¿Y a mí no?) – dijo una voz desde la puerta de entrada. La familia DiCarlo casi al completo (la pequeña Adriana, hermana menor de Katrina, se encontraba en clases de piano, afición que compartía con su hermana mayor) entraba por la puerta en ese momento. La pregunta había sido formulada por una mujer bajita de unos 70 años, la abuela Constanza. La mujer entró y dio un abrazo al chico que ya le sacaba un par de cabezas de alto – No quiero pensar que echabas más de menos a Tyresia que a mí – comentó la mujer, está vez en inglés, pero con un acento muy marcado y riendo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Patrice, la madre de Katrina, que notó la atmósfera y la atipicidad de la situación nada más ver a sus visitantes - ¿Dónde está mi hija?

En vista de que ya estaban todos, Dumbledore, con ayuda de Sirius, relató lo ocurrido las últimas semanas y con especial cuidado el evento de hacía no más de dos horas. La familia entera escuchó apesadumbrada este último evento. Años atrás habían pasado por algo parecido, exactamente 4 años atrás; pero eso era algo de lo que Sirius no estaba enterado, por eso cuando se le escapó a Ángelo (el padre de Katrina), una rabia se extendió por el cuerpo de Sirius, esa era la razón por la que Katrina había cambiado, porque algún desalmado había querido aprovecharse de ella. La frustración de Sirius era visible, pero la tensión fue rota por Tyresia.

-Sirius, ¿cómo conseguiste parar a Katrina?

-No lo sé, sólo le hablé – respondió mirándose las manos – cuando llegué allí no pude evitar hacerlo, ella se debilita mucho cuando...

-¿Fue muy sonoro el estallido? ¿Cuánta gente la vio? – preguntó Patrice preocupada.

-¿Estallido? No hubo estallido – aclaró Sirius desconcertado.

-¿Ni movimiento de tierra? – el chico negó con la cabeza – Entonces, si decís que estaba sola con el chico en el campo de quidditch, ¿cómo la encontraste Sirius? – preguntó Tyresia con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No lo sé, simplemente sentí que tenía que ir hacia allí – dijo Sirius, entonces se dirigió a Dumbledore – usted le dijo a las chicas que la magia de ese rango se podía sentir, por eso sabe si Kat está en peligro.

-Se puede sentir, pero hay que estar muy entrenado para ello, si no toda alma viviente en el castillo estaría enterado de que Katrina es más especial que el resto – contestó el director.

-¡Oh, mio Dio! – exclamó Tyresia asombrada e incrédula – No me lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo? – preguntó Sirius sin comprender la reacción de Tyresia.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió? – preguntó la mujer con tristeza - ¿Cuándo hicisteis el pacto de sangre? – los allí presentes se quedaron estáticos ante la mención de tal pacto. Hay que distinguir las reacciones, pues Patrice, Dumbledore y Tyresia eran magos, pero Ángelo y Constanza eran muggles, por lo tanto los segundos estaban tanto asustados como perdidos.

-El segundo año en Hogwarts – reconoció Sirius desafiando con la mirada a los magos presentes – juramos protegernos siempre.

-Eso es muy noble por tu parte Sirius, pero la gravedad del asunto estriba en lo especial de la sangre de Katrina, ¿no lo entiendes? Si hubiese sido un mago común no habría tenido ningún peligro, es un pacto de origen muggle con condiciones especiales, pero en el caso de Kat... – trató de explicar Patrice – es peligroso.

-Por eso lo sentí, ¿verdad? La rabia, la confusión, el miedo... quemándome por dentro – Tyresia asintió, al igual que Dumbledore – La primera vez no lo entendí, pero esta vez...

Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor sería que Katrina descansara en su casa unos días, y Patrice pidió que el permiso se extendiese también a Sirius. El director no puso ninguna pega, así que el chico se quedó Florencia también. Katrina fue trasladada a su habitación en el 2º piso y mientras Patrice y Constanza comprobaban que estaba perfectamente y que simplemente dormía, y Ángelo iba a buscar a Adriana, Sirius ayudaba a Tyresia en la cocina.

-No sabes lo tristes que nos pusimos cuando nos enteramos de que Katrina y tú ya no os hablabais.

-Más triste me puse yo...

-Has crecido mucho, ya eres prácticamente un hombre – apuntó Tyresia con melancolía.

-El tiempo pasa para todos – rebatió el chico – además sólo tengo 17 años.

-Mayor de edad... – Tyresia calló durante unos minutos - Sentí mucha pena cuando me enteré de que habías abandonado la casa de tus padres.

-No lo sientas, es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida – atajó rápidamente el chico de ojos índigo.

-He visto en Patrice lo que se sufre al abandonar todo lo que tiene que ver con tus raíces y no es algo que no se deba sentir – sonó como una sentencia, dura e implacable.

-No soy como ellos – esa fue toda la respuesta del chico, dando implícitamente por terminado el tema.

En ese momento entró por la puerta de la cocina una niña de 10 años, idéntica a Katrina, pero con los ojos marrón chocolate.

-E tu chi sei? (¿Y tú quién eres?) – preguntó mirando a Sirius. Él la miró y sonrió, antes de contestar.

-Soy Sirius.

-Oh... ¿Tú eres el Sirius de las fotos? ¿El amigo de mi hermana? – Sirius asintió – Encantada, soy...

-Adriana Francesca DiCarlo, la pequeña máquina de llanto que no nos dejaba dormir la última vez que estuve aquí – le completó Sirius haciendo enrojecer Adriana.

-La misma – se rió Ángelo al ver la expresión de su hija pequeña.

Tras la cena, en la que todos los DiCarlo hicieron preguntas a Sirius y se pusieron al día de su vida, el chico salió al balcón del primer piso, para ver el cielo estrellado del que tantas veces había disfrutado con Katrina. Estaba ensimismado con el firmamento cuando escuchó ruido, como si hubiese un cable chispeando. Siguió el ruido y, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, llegaba a la puerta de la habitación de Katrina. Allí estaba Ángelo con la vista clavada en el interior, Sirius siguió su mirada y se estremeció con lo que vio: a un lado de la cama de su amiga se encontraba Patrice y al otro Tyresia, y entre ambas intentaban controlar el poder de la chica, que emanaba de su cuerpo con pequeños haces de luz azul y ruidos como el que había oído Sirius apenas unos minutos atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el chico respirando más fuerte debido a la impresión.

-Es su subconsciente – respondió Tyresia – no sabemos que está pasando por su cabeza, puede estar soñando con cualquier cosa y lo que sea que sueña está exteriorizándolo por medio de sus poderes...

-Estoy acostumbrado a los terremotos, pero esto... nunca lo había visto – reconoció el de ojos índigo.

-¿Quieres ayudarnos, Sirius? – preguntó Patrice entendiendo la frustración de la cara del chico. El sólo asintió y se acercó – Bien, es básicamente un ejercicio de concentración, tienes que ver la energía emanada por mi hija como un torrente de agua y crear una pantalla protectora para que no se escape, ¿me entiendes? – el chico volvió a asentir y comenzó a intentar parar el flujo de energía, fue más difícil de lo que parecía.

Tras un par de horas de contención, finalmente el flujo decayó en intensidad y consiguieron retenerlo. Los tres estaban exhaustos, pero la expresión de tranquilidad de Katrina logró tranquilizarlos y todos se fueron a dormir. Esa rutina se repitió unas cuantas veces durante la semana que Katrina permaneció dormida.

Unos días después, Sirius fue despertado por alguien muy inquieto. El moreno se sobresaltó al ver a Adrianna.

-Katrina ha despertado, Sirius. Pregunta por ti – le dijo la niña con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Sirius se dirigió al cuarto de Katrina, y cuando llegó a la puerta se debatió durante unos segundos pensando en como debía hablarle... cuando de repente fue empujado por una fuerza invisible hacia dentro, giró la cabeza instintivamente y vio a Tyresia y a la abuela Constanza reír del otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Sirius! – gritó Katrina al verlo entrar y entonces saltó a sus brazos desde la cama en la que había estado descansando – Gracias... – la voz de la chica sonaba amortiguada al tener la cabeza apoyada en el cuello de él.

-¿Gracias? – preguntó él entre extrañado y emocionado por el contacto - ¿A qué viene eso?

-Si tú no hubieses entrado... - Katrina se separó un poco del abrazo del chico y miró al suelo – Pensé que ya era dueña de mis poderes – lo dijo más como una reflexión en alto que como algo que quisiera compartir.

-He pensado que es hora de que te enseñe como repeler a esa clase de tipejos...

-¿Tú?

-¿Quién mejor que un "casanova"? – preguntó Sirius alzando la ceja con deje seductor, provocando la risa de Katrina.

-Estás loco... – dijo la chica mientras intentaba no reírse ante las caras que el chico le estaba poniendo.

Durante el tiempo que permanecieron en Florencia, Katrina y Sirius recibieron cartas diarias de sus amigos contándoles que había ocurrido tras su marcha. La primera que recibieron fue la de Dana, en la que la rubia les explicaba lo ocurrido tras el brote de Katrina.

_**FlashBack**_

-¿Cómo que os ha mandado Dumbledore? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido al profesor Stood? ¿Es que no vais a hablar? – preguntaba sin parar la encargada de la enfermería.

-No podemos, tenemos que esperar por él, nos dijo que no nos moviésemos de aquí – dijo Régulus, sentándose al lado de Snape y evitando a Dana todo lo que le era posible.

-Está bien, iré a examinarlo y veré que puedo hacer por él... ¿por casualidad sabréis decirme que le ha ocurrido o quizá mejor preguntaré qué le habéis hecho?

-No fuimos nosotros – contestó Régulus de nuevo – solo pasamos por el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

-Si me dieran un knut por cada vez que he oído eso, a estas alturas sería rica – le contestó la enfermera.

Estuvieron en silencio, todo el tiempo que la enfermera dedicó a examinar al profesor. De vez en cuando a Snape se le escapaba una miradita en dirección a Dana Sloan. Él intuía que la chica sabía algo y seguro que Lily también. En esto pensaba el chico cuando apareció el director, con el semblante tranquilo que lo caracterizaba, como si nunca hubiese presenciado lo que hacía unas horas casi había matado al profesor de vuelo. El director se acercó a donde estaba el herido (por llamarle de alguna manera) y tras explicarle entre susurros a la enfermera lo ocurrido, sacó a los chicos de allí y se dirigió con ellos a su despacho.

-Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero no está en mis manos contestar la mayoría de ellas – dijo el director con el semblante apenado.

-¿Cómo que no tiene respuestas? ¿Qué clase de monstruo es ella? – preguntó Snape con voz nerviosa e intentando no dejar ver el miedo que le daba en realidad.

-No te atrevas a llamar monstruo a mi amiga, gusano grasiento – contestó rápidamente Dana sin poder contenerse – No tienes ni idea de lo que sufre y mucho menos tienes derecho a insultarla solo porque le tengas miedo.

-¿Miedo? Ja ja ja.

-Acéptalo Snape, estabas a punto de mojar tus pantalones... – dijo Régulus con seriedad y prepotencia.

-Ya está bien señores y señorita, éste es un tema muy delicado, así que siento mucho lo que voy a hacer ahora, pero tendrán que olvidar esto por el bien de la señorita DiCarlo – dijo el profesor mientras apuntaba con su varita a sus alumnos.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Finalmente, el director no había hechizado nada más que a Snape, debido a que estaba al corriente de la relación que guardaban los otros dos con Katrina.

Tras enterarse de lo ocurrido con su amiga italiana, Lily decidió posponer el encuentro con James mediante otra carta; el chico lo entendió, aunque no supo si el que ella quisiera posponer su reunión era bueno o no. Éste también le mandó una carta a Sirius para saber cómo estaba Katrina y para echarle en cara que tenía mucho morro al escaquearse una semana de las clases.

Por otro lado, Megan estuvo en contacto diario con Katrina y Sirius, para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, pero a la vez empezó a recopilar información sobre Elijah... y lo que encontró la dejó anonadada. La chica había enviado una carta a su madre, pidiéndole información sobre su nuevo profesor de vuelo. Todo sea dicho, la madre de Megan era periodista de investigación y viajaba por todo el globo buscando datos para sus increíbles historias, además de que tenía acceso a los archivos de muchas agencias de noticias en varios países. Lo bueno de estos archivos es que en ellos también se podían encontrar datos e información sobre hechos no publicados.

-No me lo puedo creer – exclamó Remus mientras leía el contenido del informe que Eleonor Cold había enviado a su hija - ¿Cómo puede ser que este energúmeno esté fuera de la cárcel?

-Era menor cuando lo cometió... – comentó Megan – Por eso lo cambiaron de colegio, creo que terminó sus estudios en Drumstran y allí sólo hay chicos. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad sus antecedentes fueron borrados y con el Quiddicht... ¿Quién diría que no a una estrella del deporte? – finalizó la castaña con un suspiro.

-Si esto se sabe terminará con sus posibilidades trabajar en cualquier sitio – dijo Remus – pero realmente no merece estar cerca de otra mujer en lo que le resta de vida.

-Debemos hablar con los chicos y con Dumbledore – y ambos se dirigeron, primero a buscar a Lily, Dana y James y después al despacho del director.

Caminaban decididos hacia el despacho cuando se encontraron de frente con el susodicho espécimen, Elijah Stood era conducido en una silla de rueda por la enfermera, estaba como drogado, como si lo hubiesen sacado de la cama dormido. Los cuatro chicos miraron muy serios al profesor de vuelo y retomaron su camino hacia el despacho. Al llegar arriba se encontraron con una grata sorpresa...

-¡KAT! – chillaron las chicas rodeando a la morena en un abrazo asfixiante, que la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y para mí no hay nada? – preguntó fingidamente triste el moreno de ojos índigo, con lo cual sus dos amigos lo rodearon en un abrazo haciendo como si fuesen niñas de su club de fans a lo que Sirius puso mala cara y escapó para ponerse tras la figura de su director entre las risas de sus amigos.

-Director – interrumpió Lily – Megan ha recopilado cierta información sobre el profesor Stood, que nos gustaría que ojease, si tiene un momento, por favor – todo el mundo se quedó serio y Katrina tomó la mano de Sirius ante el desconocimiento de lo que fuese que habían encontrado sus amigas.

Dumbledore leyó el informe y tras un par de minutos de reflexión, miró a sus alumnos. Sirius no aguantó la incertidumbre y no pudo más que exigir saber qué ocurría.

-Señor Black, me temo que sus compañeros han descubierto algo que yo desconocía por completo y que junto al incidente de la señorita DiCarlo constituyen algo muy serio.

Elijah Stood era un chico simpático y muy guapo, muy diestro para los deportes, sobre todo para el Quidditch. Así fue como entró en su colegio, Beauxbatons (porque el libro El Cáliz de Fuego dice que Beauxbatons es mixto, no exclusivamente femenino como en la película) e hizo muchos amigos y muchas admiradoras. Cuando estaba en 5º curso, se obsesionó con una chica que sólo quería ser su amiga, él quería más y ella no. Las cosas terminaron mal. A Elijah lo cambiaron de colegio y taparon todo esto con muchos galeones. Al llegar a la mayoría de edad, sus antecedentes fueron borrados y Elijah Stood no era más que un gran partido para cualquier equipo de Quidditch que tuviese dos dedos de frente.

La chica, por desgracia, no pudo olvidarlo tan fácilmente, de modo que sus padres se vieron en la obligación de aplicarle un hechizo desmemorizador por medio de un mago especializado en ello; cambiaron de país y de apellidos, así como de apariencia y comenzaron una nueva vida.

**Lo que me costó decidirme con este capítulo no tiene nombre, ya sé que me odiáis por ser tan lenta, pero tal y como yo lo veo es casi un milagro que haya conseguido escribir esto.**

**Espero que os guste... Ya sabéis: críticas, me gusta, no me gusta, eres malísima, etc, etc; al botoncito de REVIEW!**

**Un abrazo! Nena-chan xDD**


	14. Desaparecida

**Todos los personajes y ambientes reconocibles son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros.**

**- Capítulo 14: Desaparecida -**

La vuelta de Katrina había sido un respiro para sus amigos. Las chicas habían planeado una noche solo para ellas, irían a por comida y cenarían en la habitación sin interrupciones para poder hablar con su amiga morena de todo lo ocurrido. Mientras Lily y Megan iban a por la cena, Dana y Kat esperaban con los chicos en la sala común.

-Y por qué nosotros no podemos ir? – preguntó Sirius hinchando las mejillas.

-Ya te lo he dicho Sirius, es sólo para chicas – le repitió por enésima vez Dana.

-Vais a hablar de algo que no pueda saber?

-Vamos a hablar con Kat – aclaró la rubia.

-Entonces sí que puedo estar, yo lo sé todo de Kat – añadió Sirius sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Por eso mismo prefiero que no estés – le contestó Kat ácidamente. Sirius la miró de lado, pero no pudo mantener mucho esa mirada porque ella le sonrió y para él con eso era más que suficiente.

-Está bien... pero si te hacen algo házmelo saber, vale enana? – le dijo Sirius, con la mirada fija en su mejor amiga.

-Por qué no os dejáis de babosadas ya? – interrumpió James dejándolos a todos estupefactos. Remus se empezó a partir de risa, entonces las miradas estupefactas pasaron a él.

-Prongs, estás celoso? – preguntó aún entre risas Remus.

-Quién está celoso? – era la voz de Lily la que demandaba respuesta esta vez.

-Jam... – Sirius fue silenciado por la rápida mano de James.

-Tonterías de Remus – dijo James poniéndose como un tomate.

-Ya... Bueno, vamos a cenar chicas! – dijo Megan eufórica, le encantaban los momentos de solo chicas y desde que estaba con Remus no había tenido muchos – Subid rápido que la cena se enfría! – señaló después de darle un beso de buenas noches a Remus y subir a su habitación.

-Hasta mañana chicos – Lily se despidió y acercándose a James le dio una nota – Hasta mañana, James – terminó la pelirroja demorando su mano sobre la de James más de lo estrictamente necesario y poniéndose un poco roja, para salir casi corriendo después.

-James cierra la boca, que pareces tonto – le recriminó Dana.

-El amor lo ha vuelto más idiota que de costumbre – comentó Katrina a Sirius mientras éste le sonreía en conformidad.

-No sólo a James – soltó Remus mordaz al ver la cara de Sirius, el cual se dio cuenta de que el comentario iba para él, pero hizo como si no se diese por aludido.

-Hasta mañana pesaos – se despidió Dana mientras ayudaba a Katrina a soltarse de Sirius – Sirius deja a Kat en paz, juro que mañana por la mañana te la devuelvo – y las chicas subieron por fin.

En la habitación de las chicas...

-Kat – empezó Dana tras sentarse las dos con sus dos compañeras que ya habían dispuesto la cena-picnic – Qué te ocurre con Sirius?

-Nada – dijo la chica volviendo a adquirir un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Eso no es nada – dijo Lily señalando al tomate en que se había convertido Katrina – Megan y yo también queremos saber.

-Sólo somos amigos – contestó Katrina totalmente seria y con un deje de tristeza en los ojos.

-Hace cuanto que estás colada por él? – preguntó Dana mirando a su amiga y dejándolas a todas calladas.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos...

-Por qué me miráis así? – preguntó Sirius, mientras se tiraba en su cama y tras haber suspirado tres veces de camino a la habitación.

-Porque eres imbécil – dijo Remus observando a su amigo inmóvil sobre su cama.

-Cuándo le vas a decir que estás loco por ella? – preguntó James.

-No se lo voy a decir – contestó, el de ojos azules, seco.

-Por qué? Eres idiota? Pero si se ve a leguas que te gusta! – James vociferaba por la habitación.

-Que me guste a mí es una cosa, pero la ecuación es uno más uno, James – Sirius le respondió con rudeza, como desafiándolo a que dijese otra tontería.

-Yo creo que deberías intentarlo – atajó Remus, antes de que James dijese otra idiotez – si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir, qué puedes perder?

-A ella... - Sirius cerró su dosel e intentó dormir, pese a la sensación de malestar que le causaba no estar con Katrina y a que lo que le había dicho Remus le bailaba en la cabeza.

El de ojos dorados se dirigió entonces a su otro amigo.

-No piensas ver qué pone en la nota de Lily? – y entonces salió hacia el gran comedor para cenar dejando así privacidad a su amigo. James leyó la nota y sonrió, entonces siguió los pasos de Remus camino al comedor ya que sus tripas rugían de hambre.

Realmente, Lily había hecho llegar una nota a más de una persona aquel día, porque creía que no podía dejar que el orgullo manchase una amistad y mucho menos la falta de honestidad, así que quedó con Severus en su lugar favorito. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar.

El chico apenas se retraso 10 minutos, y cuando llegó detrás del invernadero 7 estaba muy tenso y lleno de incertidumbre. Su amiga (o esperaba que siguiera siendo así) quería hablar con él después de lo mal que habían acabado la última vez que hablaron.

-Hola Sev – dijo Lily tímidamente.

-Hola Lils – respondió el moreno de ojos negros mirando a la pelirroja con un poco de vergüenza. A ella le pareció que el uso de su apodo cariñoso era un buen comienzo.

-Tengo que decirte algo – dijo ella con la súplica grabada en los ojos.

-Vale – fue la única respuesta de él.

-Yo... yo creo que... creo que voy a decirle que sí – Snape se puso muy serio, no hacía falta que le dijesen de quién hablaba Lily – Sé que no te parece bien, sé que lo odias y sé que puede que esto provoque que me odies a mí, pero necesitaba decírtelo, porque tú eres especial y necesario en mi vida, pero depende de ti ahora, serás tú quien decida si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos – la pelirroja terminó su discurso y miró a los ojos negros de su acompañante.

-Me importas – dijo Severus con la misma expresión seria – Si eso supone tener que tolerar que estaréis juntos, así sea – Lily sonrió y corrió a abrazar a Severus.

-Gracias – dijo ella tomando cuenta del alivio que suponía que Severus se lo hubiese tomado bien.

Tras este encuentro, ambos volvieron a sus quehaceres normales, bueno, casi, ya que Lily tenía una cita de otra índole a la que acudir.

James temblaba con solo pensar en la pelirroja, pero el hecho de que la chica le hubiese mandado una segunda nota le dio un pequeño hálito de fuerza, quiso creer en que al menos a ella le importaba lo suficiente como para querer hablar en persona. Subió al tercer piso y entró en la clase en la que Lily lo había citado, ella ya estaba allí, aunque respiraba con dificultad como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

-Estás bien? – dijo él al verla así. La chica se asustó, ya que estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no lo escuchó aproximarse.

-Sí, yo sólo... vengo de los jardines y no quería llegar tarde o que pensaras que no iba a venir y...

-Te habría esperado lo que hiciese falta – el comentario se quedó en el aire, dejando patente que tenía más de un sentido – Bien, ya estamos aquí... por fin – dijo James un par de minutos después, revolviéndose el pelo y sonriendo nervioso.

-Es cierto, después de demasiado tiempo... Te he hecho esperar mucho, no? – otro comentario con doble sentido.

-Lo suficiente – James se miró las manos y después miró a la chica, a la que se le habían coloreado los mofletes – Me gusta cuando te sonrojas – Lily se sonrojó todavía más. James se acercó a ella, hasta quedar apenas a un paso – Ya sabes lo que siento, me has gustado desde siempre, has sido mi mayor ambición y sé que... estoy seguro de que si me das una oportunidad sabré hacer que no te arrepientas.

La chica sonrió un poco de lado y miró a James a los ojos. Había madurado y lo sabía. Y después del beso que se dieron en el campo de Quidditch, a la pelirroja le temblaban las piernas cuando lo tenía cerca, ella sabía que eso no era más que la constatación de que James Potter le gustaba... mucho; pero le costó mucho dejar su posición segura de chica dura y asomarse a ver como de alto era el abismo. Lily rodeó el cuello de James con sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. James no le dio tiempo a separarse de él, la tomó por la cintura y la besó con la máxima dulzura y cuidado que pudo, ya que ella era, y sería así hasta la muerte, su más preciado tesoro.

James miró a Lily con confusión antes de salir del aula, ¿qué eran ahora? Se habían declarado, habían expresado por fin sus sentimientos, pero... ¿Qué quería Lily ahora que fuesen delante del resto?

-Lily, - le dijo James tomándola de la mano y separándola de la puerta – ¿Cómo... qué... qué somos para el resto? – Lily lo miró y pestañeó varias veces con confusión – Esto, lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí, ¿quiere decir que quieres estar conmigo-conmigo? – la pelirroja se echó a reír, James era una dulzura cuando estaba inseguro.

-No voy a pasar de ti delante de nadie, quiero estar contigo James, con todo lo que ello implica, incluso que me tomen el pelo por haber caído en tus brazos – le dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Eso animó al chico tanto que tomó la mano de Lily y no la soltó hasta que se dio cuenta de que no cabían por el hueco del retrato de la sala común; pasado el hueco, la volvió a tomar de la mano, lo que provocó más de una reacción.

-¿Dónde estab...? ¡Oh, dulce Circe! ¡Por fin! – ésta era Dana y su saludo al verlos entrar de la mano.

-¿A qué tanto alboroto? ¿Acaso no era cantado que les quedaba medio telediario para estar juntos? – Katrina, siempre tan escéptica.

-Pensé que tendríamos que obligaros... – soltó Remus sonriendo de lado.

-Oh... ¡Qué bonito! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Ahora solo falta que Sir... – pero Megan no pudo terminar esa frase, Sirius le había tapado la boca.

-¡Ah! Megan me has mordido... ¿Acaso se pegan las costumbres de tu novio o qué? – le dijo Sirius mirándose la marca que la castaña le había dejado en la mano.

-No haber puesto tu manaza en mi boca, ¡idiota! ¡Agh!

-Controla tu boquita, Cold – le dijo Sirius en un susurro a Megan, mientras ella lo miraba de lado, pero asentía.

-Bueno, chicos, ya está bien – dijo Lily sonriendo – es oficial, estamos juntos, ¿vale? Ahora ya podéis dejarnos en paz.

Que sus amigos se lo hubiesen tomado bien no quería decir que fuese así para el resto del colegio...

-Ya estoy harta! Como se me vuelva a acercar alguna del club de fans empezaré a pensar que una imperdonable no es mala idea! – Lily entraba hecha una furia en el aula de encantamientos, donde habían quedado las chicas para practicar para el examen práctico de la asignatura.

-Cuando quieras yo te ayudo – le dijo Dana, que no sufría las pullas de las nenitas del club de fan, pero que las odiaba casi tanto como sus amigas.

-Venga mujer – dijo Megan con su aire conciliador – solo nos queda poco más de un mes aquí, y después cada uno a su casa y Merlín a la de todos... Todo esto se habrá acabado y no tendremos que soportarlas más.

-Claro, tú lo dices porque después del numerito de los arándanos te han dejado en paz, pero yo soy la novedad y no hacen más que acosarme en cada esquina cuando estoy sola.

-Pero si James apenas te deja respirar! – le dijo Dana – Cuándo te acosan? Cuando vas al baño?

-Sí, y cuando tengo una clase distinta a la de James...

-No hacéis más que quejaros – dijo Katrina que acababa de entrar por la puerta y había pillado la conversación a medias – Si son unas barbies que no hacen bien ni un "confundus", por favor!

-Claro, tú estás tan pancha porque nadie se atreve a meterse contigo – le dijo Lily acusadora.

-Si quieres las asusto para que te dejen en paz – le contestó la morena poniendo una de sus sonrisas cínicas que solo anunciaban peligro.

-Quizás... – dijo Lily dejando a Dana y Megan con los ojos como platos – pero ahora tenemos que practicar – entonces Lily echó mano de su mochila para coger el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca, especializado en encantamientos defensivos de 10º nivel, pero el libro no estaba – Oh, mierda, me lo he dejado en los jardines... Vengo ahora, voy a recogerlo.

-Voy contigo, por si te encuentras a alguna de las lagartas esas – le dijo Katrina y ambas salieron del aula.

De camino a los jardines, mientras las chicas iban hablando sobre las barbies sin cerebro, toparon con alguien que les producía casi la misma repulsa, sino más, Malfoy.

-La sangre sucia y la mestiza paseando solas, qué tentador – dijo el chico, que no iba sólo, sino acompañado de Crabbe, Goyle y Mulciber – Quizá hoy es un buen día para dejar claro quien manda, verdad chicos? – Malfoy se dio la vuelta y miró a sus acompañantes – creo recordar que tienes una cuenta pendiente con la sangre sucia, Rodrick – le dijo a Mulciber.

-Personalmente, tengo ganas de darme el gustazo de patearos el culo, pero no quiero que me amonesten por abusar de 4 niños – le contestó Katrina sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

Entonces, Malfoy se sintió tan ofendido que se le olvidó que su "prima" era realmente peligrosa y atacó con el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente.

-Crucio! – se lo mandó directamente al estómago de Katrina, pero ella ya había previsto un ataque tan sucio, de modo que simplemente formó un escudo que hizo rebotar el hechizo y que éste le diese de lleno a Goyle.

-No me subestimes, querido, puede que termines exactamente igual que él – dijo Katrina señalando al cuerpo agonizante de Goyle tirado en el suelo. Pero Katrina no se dio cuenta de que justo en ese momento, Lily y Mulciber estaban también en plena acción – Lils!

-Ocúpate de ellos, este es mío – le dijo ella, asumiendo que aquello tendría que ocurrir en algún momento. Lily tardó 6 minutos exactos en petrificar, atar y confundir a Mulciber, y, aunque sabía que fuera de Hogwarts las cosas iban a ser peores, también sabía que tenía que bajarle los humos a aquel imbécil antes de que se le subieran demasiado.

Katrina por su parte había inmovilizado a Goyle y Crabbe en el aire, mientras mantenía una lucha silenciosa con su primo, al cual no dejaba pasar ni una, mientras sus ojos estaban iluminados y ella lucía una sonrisa prepotente, propia de quien se sabe con la seguridad de la victoria próxima.

-¿Quieres seguir o ya estás cansado? – le dijo Katrina a Malfoy con fingido aburrimiento, mientras el chico intentaba con todos y cada uno de los hechizos, encantamientos y maleficios que se le ocurrían – Bueno, ya me he cansado – dijo finalmente Katrina. Así la morena, bajó a Crabbe y Goyle e hizo levitar el cuerpo de Mulciber a la vez que incapacitaba a Malfoy, los juntó todos y los separó de sus varitas. Los ató con cuerdas mágicas a un árbol y los amordazó a lo muggle – Vamos a ver, las cosas son así, - le dijo la morena a modo de explicación – os acabo de demostrar que puedo con vosotros sin despeinarme lo más mínimo y sin moverme del sitio, además de que ni siquiera llevo la varita encima. Espero que os quede claro que estoy siendo indulgente, y que esto no ha sido ni la 10ª parte de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Sólo es una advertencia, es así de simple, os quiero lejos de mis amigos y de mí.

Y con esas, dejaron a los 4 memos allí atados. Lily estaba impresionada y a la vez un poco asustada, era una suerte que Kat fuese una buena persona, sino... Sacudió aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y recogió el libro para volver al aula.

Malfoy, lejos de sentirse derrotado, supo que había conseguido lo que quería, por lo visto DiCarlo había dado con la madurez de sus poderes y era totalmente dueña de ellos y eso era una información realmente buena para su amo.

Tras la tarde de práctica, Lily le preguntó a Kat porqué practicaba con ellas, si al fin y al cabo estaba muy por encima de todo aquello. Kat la miró con un poco de pena y le contestó:

-Mis poderes no son estables Lily, si en algún momento decrecen en vez de aumentar tengo que estar preparada, tengo que ser capaz de defenderme.

-¿Cabe esa posibilidad? – le preguntó Megan.

-No es que tenga un ejemplo fidedigno al que seguir, pero mi madre me ha dicho que es posible, que su abuelo le había contado de casos en los que los poderes desaparecían y así como se habían ido volvían días, semanas o meses después – dijo la de ojos violetas.

Las chicas asintieron y comprendieron entonces la encrucijada en la que se encontraba su amiga. Tener unos poderes casi ilimitados, pero igualmente caprichosos, de crecimiento desmesurado, pero que la podían dejar en cualquier momento. La inestabilidad y el no saber no parecían algo fácil de soportar.

El día de la graduación se acercaba y por fin, tras 7 años de estudio, se los consideraba válidos para el uso correcto de la magia y su acceso a otras especializaciones mayores para los que estuviesen interesados. Nuestros chicos habían decidido hacer una mini fiesta con los demás de 7º en la sala común la noche antes de la graduación. A eso de las 8 de la tarde, la sala común ya estaba llena de gente.

-Entonces Remus, qué es lo que vas a hacer a partir de mañana? – le preguntaba Dana mientras estaban todos sentados por los sillones de la sala común charlando entre el gentío y la música.

-He decidido especializarme en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y quizá pruebe suerte con la docencia – dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Quién verá a Moony tratando con garrulos como nosotros? – dijo James.

-Antes dimito! – le contestó Remus con cara de susto.

-Y tú, Sirius? Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Lily.

-No lo tengo muy claro, así que he enviado hecho entrevistas para la academia de auror, defensa y para otros departamentos del ministerio – dijo él quitándole importancia.

-Pues yo ya he entregado la preinscripción para la academia de criaturas mágicas! – dijo Megan exultante.

-Pobres animalitos – dijo Sirius – Corred, pequeñas bestias, la loca de Cold viene a por vosotros!

-Sirius eres imbécil – le respondió la castaña – Kat, no sé cómo te puede gustar el imbécil este... ¡Oh, oh! – Megan y su bocaza habían dejado a Katrina tan pálida como la cal.

Entonces, Sirius tomó conciencia de lo que Megan había dicho y se quedó de piedra; Kat pasó de la palidez extrema al rojo Ketchup en 3 segundos y a salir por patas en 2 segundos más; Remus felicitó a su novia por su oportunidad y su gran bocaza con un beso de película que lejos de tranquilizar a Megan, la puso todavía más nerviosa; Lily y James se quedaron con los ojos como platos y Dana se partió la caja a carcajada limpia.

-Kat me va a matar... Kat me va a matar... Kat me va a matar... – Megan llevaba 5 minutos con ese mantra y lo acompañaba con un balanceo de lo más preocupante.

-Tranquilízate cariño, no te va a hacer nada – Remus intentaba por todos los medios calmarla, pero la chica no respondía a sus palabras y caricias.

-Venga Meg, pero si les has hecho un favor – le dijo Dana con una sonrisa de enorme satisfacción grabada en la cara.

-Eso lo dices porque no eres tú quien ha soltado la bomba, - intervino Lily – espero que Kat no reaccione mal.

-No hay manera, no la encuentro... – dijo Sirius entrando en la sala común, el pobre había salido a buscar a la morena apenas reaccionó de lo que había escuchado – y el mapa no me da su ubicación – agregó dejándose caer en el sofá donde estaban sus amigos – Ya no sé dónde buscar... lo más probable es que se esté escondiendo de mí...

-Lo siento, Sirius – reaccionó Megan, entonces empezó a llorar – soy una bocazas y... ella no era capaz y yo solo quería veros felices... ni siquiera lo pensé... soy un desastre... lo siento... – el llanto fue tal que ya no se le entendió nada más a la castaña.

-Venga Meggie, si al final me has hecho un favor – le dijo Sirius – al menos sé que no estoy esperando en vano – y el chico le dio un abrazo a su amiga, haciendo que empezara a calmarse – Ahora solo quiero encontrarla, solo quiero saber que no está... – Sirius se quedó callado un segundo, como si se le hubiese iluminado el cerebro de repente – Claro... ¡Claro! ¡Eso es!

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? – preguntó Dana – Eh, tú, cabezón, los demás queremos saber – dijo tirándole un libro a la cabeza a Sirius, que había empezado a andar hacia la puerta y que le pasó rozando una oreja (el libro, no la puerta).

-Que ya sé como encontrarla – dijo él con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta dejándolos a todos con cara de póker.

Sirius salió al pasillo, era lo suficientemente tarde (las 9 de la noche) como para que no hubiese demasiada gente ni demasiado ruido, así que se concentró, vació su mente y dejó únicamente la imagen de Katrina, entonces tras unos minutos así, y empezando a sentirse un poco imbécil, la vio. No era una imagen nítida, sino apenas un cuadro, pero le dio lo suficiente como para saber dónde estaba ella.

Pero para cuando llegó a donde la había visto en su mente, ella no estaba. Se sintió un poco tonto, pensó que no había funcionado o que quizá ella lo vio venir y salió corriendo o... Y mientras pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado, pisó algo en el suelo: un pasador de los que Kat usaba para el pelo. Se agachó para recogerlo, pero al rozarlo con la mano le dio una sacudida y la voz de Kat resonó en su cabeza. Se la habían llevado.

-¿Cómo que se la han llevado? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está mi hija? – Patrice había llegado en apenas 1 minuto tras haberse enterado de la desaparición de Katrina.

-Por favor, Patrice, tranquilízate – le dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Y un cuerno! Sirius, por favor, dime qué ha pasado.

-Kat salió corriendo porque... porque...

-Porque yo metí la pata y dije algo que no debía, así que ella se enfadó y salió corriendo – dijo Megan volviendo a llorar de nuevo.

-Yo usé la conexión que teníamos, esa de la que tú y Tyresia nos hablasteis, supuse que si valía para un lado valdría para el otro y entonces la encontré – Sirius explicaba esto pese a la ignorancia de sus amigos de semejante canal – para cuando llegué a donde creía que estaría, ya no estaba. Fue cuando encontré su pasador y escuché su voz en mi cabeza – Sirius bajó la cabeza y dio vueltas en su mano al pasador de Katrina.

-Si se la han llevado ellos... si él le pone una mano encima... Mi niña...

-¿Él? – los chicos no entendían nada. Sirius miró al director.

-¿Cree que Regulus sabrá algo de esto?

-Es probable pero no podemos hacerlo venir aquí a estas horas sin levantar sospechas y exponerlo...

-No hace falta hacerlo venir – Sirius sonrió sacando el espejo comunicador – Reg, contesta, necesito que me ayudes.

-Sirius, - se escuchó la voz desde el otro lado del espejo – espera un momento – se escucharon ruidos y voces, hasta que por fin tras unos segundos volvió la voz de Regulus Black – Se la han llevado, no puedo entender cómo, pero alguien ha delatado a Katrina y se la han llevado a él.

-No... No puede ser... ¿Cómo? – le preguntó su hermano mientras le temblaban las manos de la rabia.

-Tenía ronda de prefectos, así que salí hace como media hora de la sala común para vigilar los pasillos, encontré a Malfoy viniendo de algún sitio, entonces se me acercó y me dijo que hoy era un gran día y que pronto todo empezaría a cambiar. Normalmente no le hago caso a las patrañas que suelta ese imbécil, pero entonces dijo algo que me dejó un poco descolocado, que "ni siquiera sus poderes iban a poder ayudarla esta noche". Hablaba de Kat, no podía ser nadie más, así que salí todo lo disimuladamente que pude a los pasillos superiores y fue hace 10 minutos que me encontré con Goyle y lo "obligué" a decirme que pasaba. Alguien ha secuestrado a Kat, se la lleva ante él.

Sirius no sabía que decir, Patrice estaba en shock y los demás simplemente demasiado asustados porque ya habían entendido a quien se referían al decir "él".

**Supongo que si tuviera más excusas os las daría, pero como mi cerebro estaba en huelga de ideas, esto es lo que hay. **

**Muchos Besos**

**Nena-chan xD**


	15. Nuevo camino

**Todos los personajes y ambientes reconocibles son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros.**

**- Capítulo 15: El final no es más que el principio de un nuevo camino –**

James estaba con Lily Evans, con la chica que más veces lo había rechazado y humillado y despreciado públicamente, con aquella sabelotodo que la había hecho dudar de su propia valía como Raven, con aquella furcia pelirroja...

-Stood, el amo te llama – la vocecilla chillona de aquel hombrecillo al que llamaban Colagusano la sacó de su tormento momentáneo.

La chica recorrió el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa en la que se encontraba, edificación que había visto mejores tiempos y otrora había sido una mansión de una familia adinerada, y esperó delante de la puerta doble de madera a que él le diese paso.

-Adelante, Margaret – escuchó el siseo murmurante que tenía por voz su amo y señor.

-Señor, habéis requerido mi presencia, ¿qué puedo hacer por vos? – dijo ella con el máximo respeto que pudo, mientras hacía una reverencia con las piernas temblorosas y la frente sudorosa debido al miedo que aquel ser provocaba.

-Quiero un trasvase de poderes, Margaret – dijo simplemente él.

-Un... ¿un trasvase, señor? N-n-no entiendo...

-Quiero que traspases el poder de la mestiza a mí.

-¿Queréis los poderes de Katrina, mi señor? – Margaret estaba confusa – Pero es una estudiante cualquiera, podría elegir a otro mago o bruja mucho mejor dotado...

-¿Mejor dotado? Jajajajaja... – la risa de su señor no era para nada un buen presagio, además de que se le clavaba en el estómago, haciendo un nudo que tardaba horas en desatarse - ¿Por qué crees que te hice secuestrar a Katrina DiCarlo, Margaret?

-No lo sé, mi señor, yo sólo hago lo que vos me ordenáis, sólo...

-Obviamente, Margaret, pero ¿no te pareció extraño que tuvieses que clavarle primero una inyección con una poción para dormirla? – la chica no contestó, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por el miedo y su respiración era descompasada y casi sollozante – Porque esta bruja es especial, tiene algo... algo que no merece, algo que recibió por equivocación... pero algo poderoso sin dudas. Y eso, querida Margaret, es lo que quiero que extraigas para mí, ¿lo has entendido?

-Sí, mi señor, empezaré ahora mismo...

-Ten en cuenta que tiene que estar sedada en todo momento porque si ella se despierta y no te mata al intentar escapar, te mataré yo mismo – el siseo que emitió Voldemort fue en el mismo tono que lo demás, pero por alguna razón, consiguió que los músculos de Margaret se agarrotaran de tal manera que la chica no fue capaz de contestar y los 5 pasos que la separaban de la puerta de salida le parecieron una eternidad. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Margaret respiró hondo y a duras penas consiguió aguantar las nauseas que la invadieron durante unos minutos a oleadas. El sudor frió no ayudaba y el temblor de las manos, y en sí el resto del cuerpo también, le impidieron moverse durante un rato largo.

Al conseguir reunir de nuevo fuerzas, se despegó de la pared en la que se había apoyado para no derrumbarse y caminó lentamente hasta la sala donde tenían recluida a Katrina DiCarlo. La chica se encontraba en una esfera de un material extraño, que había fabricado alguien para el amo, era como una especie de gelatina, y la rodeaba completamente, dando la impresión de que la chica que se encontraba en su interior no era más que una muñeca, casi no se percibía su respiración y, gracias a la poción que le era suministrada en vena continuamente, no había movimiento alguno de aquel cuerpo. Margaret Stood pensó en el fin de su intervención, el premio que Voldemort le había prometido: James Potter.

Megan estaba abrazada a Remus, llevaba así desde que habían escuchado la situación de boca de Régulus. Estaba en un extraño estado de shock, con la mirada fija en el infinito y lágrimas cayendo casi a cada segundo por su cara, sin sollozos, simplemente evitando abrir la boca para no molestar al resto con sus lamentos inútiles, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en la culpa.

-Megan, por favor, tranquilízate – le dijo Patrice acercándose a ella y limpiando sus lágrimas con la mano – Esto estaba planeado, no ha ocurrido por tu culpa, sólo encontraron el momento, nada más, a saber el tiempo que llevaban vigilando sus movimientos. La culpa va a acabar contigo y no nos va a ayudar a encontrar a Katrina y no quiero que enfermes por ello, todo esto va a acabar bien. La vamos a encontrar – dijo Patrice intentando autoconvencerse a sí misma a la vez, mientras acariciaba la cabeza a la protegida de su hija. Megan asintió y se incorporó, sonriéndole a la madre de su amiga y sintiendo que estaba siendo totalmente irracional e inútil al comportarse así.

-Lo principal es encontrar a Katrina, pero ¿cómo? ¿Quién sabe dónde está? – preguntó Remus en voz alta. Todos se habían sumido en un silencio demasiado profundo, nadie sabía donde podía estar, y estaba claro que habían conseguido someter sus poderes, sino Sirius habría conseguido establecer alguna conexión con ella, pero no era capaz, simplemente no la sentía.

Lily le daba vueltas a las posibilidades, quién podría tener la información y cómo sacársela. Malfoy era intocable, si alguien se acercaba a él saltarían todas las alarmas y se cerrarían en banda, pero Lily sabía quién podría ser fácilmente persuasible, aunque le dolía en el alma el pensar cómo conseguir que soltase prenda...

-Dana, -dijo Lily con la voz temblorosa – Mulciber es nuestra baza más segura – la rubia dirigió su mirada a su amiga, pero no había sorpresa ni miedo, ella había llegado a la misma conclusión. Los demás tardaron apenas segundos en darse cuenta de lo que las dos querían decir con eso.

-No – refutó de repente Patrice – no voy a dejar que te hagan daño a ti, confío en la resistencia de mi hija lo suficiente como para ganar tiempo para que Régulus consiga la información.

-Quizá su resistencia sea demasiada, y eso los ponga nerviosos – dijo Sirius, mirando a Patrice.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Katrina es como una hermana y no voy a perderla sabiendo que podía haberla salvado, no cargaré con semejante falta. Además, ella habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros – Dana conmovió de tal manera a Patrice que ésta no pudo decirle otra vez que no.

Régulus había vuelto a su sala común a ver si alguien le contaba algo de lo que había ocurrido, pero aún no era un miembro activo de toda aquella locura, tendría que probar su valía, aunque estaba seguro que era más válido que cualquiera de los gilipollas que estaban en medio de todo eso, el problema era que al tener un hermano traidor de la sangre medían cada movimiento suyo como si estuviese incubando una enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Así que se tenía que enterar a base de persuadir a los eslabones más débiles. En esto estaba pensando cuando sintió que su hermano lo volvía a llamar, entró en su habitación comprobando que no había nadie cerca y contestó, pero no fue a Sirius a quien vio, sino a Dana.

-Mi amor, ¿qué...?

-Necesito que hagas salir a Mulciber de la sala común – esa frase dejó totalmente descolocado al chico.

-¿A Mulciber? ¿Para qué? Si intentáis hechizarlo se darán cuenta de que sabéis qué ha ocurrido con Kat y la perderemos.

-No vamos a hechizarlo – dijo ella con la voz tomada por la pena – Voy a hablar con él, voy a hacer un trato con él – la voz de Dana temblaba – Voy a aceptar la proposición de matrimonio – una sola lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Dana.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡NO! No vas a hacer eso, si lo haces... si la aceptas... él...

-Lo sé, querrá un juramento inquebrantable – la voz de Dana había perdido toda emoción, estaba decidida a salvar a Katrina, costase lo que costase.

-¿Un juramento inquebrantable? – Dumbledore estaba atónito – Me temo señorita que eso es totalmente intolerable...

-Pero es Kat, no voy a permitir...

-No lo permitiremos – Dumbledore y sus locas ideas.

Mulciber tuvo que salir de la sala común por haber armado bronca con dos niñatos de 6º que se creían que podían con él. Pero el cabrón de Black estaba cerca y vio como les mandaba un maleficio a ambos y le dijo que iba a devolverle los maleficios si no se disculpaba con aquellos dos mequetrefes, el muy hijo de puta la tenía tomada con él, cualquier otro hacía lo que le daba la gana, sino llega a ser porque Malfoy le dijo que se fuera a dar un paseo... Así que se fue a "pasear" cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, por si sonaba la flauta y encontraba a... ¿Pero qué veían sus ojos? La diosa fortuna se había puesto de su lado aquel día.

-Hola princesa – le dijo él para molestarla, eran tan bella...

-Hola Mulciber – dijo ella con voz cansada y monocorde, pasando por su lado en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué te ocurre, princesa? – se interesó el chico al ver que ella no lo despreciaba como siempre - ¿Has perdido algo? – ante la pregunta, Dana dio un respingo y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Será que quizá tú sabes dónde está ella – le acusó ella. Eso fue lo que hizo que el Slytherin cayese por fin en la cuenta.

-DiCarlo, ¿verdad? – una sonrisa cínica apareció en el rostro de él – He oído por ahí que se ha perdido en el bosque, con la cantidad de bestias que rondan por allí... – el chico negó con la cabeza con fingida pena.

-Si sabes algo escúpelo porque te juro que bailaré en tu tumba después de descuartizarte si a ella le pasa algo – le dijo ella amenazadora.

-No me da pena, por mí puede morirse... – Mulciber estaba recordando la paliza que les metió sin siquiera sacar la varita – es una abominación, un monstruo, un error de la naturaleza... pero pronto se terminará – volvió a sonreír. Dana lo agarró de los brazos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le rogó.

-Por favor, por favor, dime dónde está... Dímelo y haré lo que quieras – entonces una lágrima cayó, haciendo que a Mulciber se le encogiese el estómago, aquella chica tenía demasiado efecto sobre él – Lo que quieras – repitió Dana.

-¿Lo que quiera? ¿Te casarás conmigo? – la voz de él simulaba esperanza y desconfianza a la vez.

-He dicho que haré lo que quieras – la voz de ella era todo derrota y servilismo.

-Lo jurarás – no era una pregunta, él la tomó del brazo, levantando la manga de ella y de él, la miró a la cara y lo que vio no le gustó. No le gustaba Dana servil, no le gustaba que su motivación fuese salvar la vida de su amiga, algo le decía que ella estaba dispuesta a morir por DiCarlo e incluso a casarse con él como si fuese la misma pena. Aquello le dio asco. Quería a la mujer desafiante y orgullosa, quería a la fiera, no al gato domado y enfermo de tristeza. Entonces la soltó.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces? – Dana estaba totalmente descolocada, la estaba rechazando.

-¿Morirías por ella? – Dana no entendía nada – Pues te voy a mandar a las puertas de la muerte, ella está en la casa de él, pero ya no le queda mucho. Espero que vuelvas – el chico se alejó riendo por el pasillo, de vuelta a su sala común.

Para cuando Dana salió del shock, el director estaba ya a su lado y la llevaba de vuelta a su despacho, donde aguardaban el resto por alguna noticia.

-Señor, ¿cómo sabía que con esa actitud Mulciber me rechazaría? – le preguntó la rubia a su director.

-El señor Rodrick Mulciber presenta un cuadro muy evidente de trastorno obsesivo dirigido a usted, la peculiaridad de este caso es que tiene además una vena masoquista que le lleva a interesarse por usted cuanto más lo rechaza, solamente supuse que lo contrario sería plausible. Él prefiere verla muerta antes que servil y perdida – a los pocos segundos de tal explicación, ambos pasaban por la puerta del despacho.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – la pregunta fue unánime.

-La señorita DiCarlo se encuentra en la casa de Voldemort – les contó Dumbledore – o quizá será mejor decir en la casa de Tom Riddle.

-¿Hay manera de averiguar dónde es? – preguntó Sirius.

-Ya sabemos donde es, el problema será acercarse sin ser visto – le aclaró Dumbledore – la Orden lo vigila desde hace meses, pero no han visto entrar o salir a nadie, así que ahora sabemos que en realidad la casa tiene un encantamiento desilusionador... Esto empieza a ser demasiado complicado. Me pondré en contacto con la Orden ahora, no podemos perder tiempo.

Ya tenían una ubicación, ahora había que actuar y el dilatarse de la espera estaba matando a Sirius.

-¿Cómo que aún no hay resultados? ¡Llevas un día entero con ella! ¿Acaso eres tan inepta? ¡Ya tenía que haber funcionado! – la voz de Abraxas Malfoy rebotaba en aquellas paredes, había venido a ver cómo iban las cosas con la prisionera 6 veces en todo el día – No eres más que una inútil – le dijo mirándola con aquellos ojos cargados de veneno.

-Usted debería saber que este proceso no es fácil y que en un mago normal tarda casi un día de media – miró al mago que tenía delante con todo el desprecio que pudo – Ella es especial, ¿es que no se lo han dicho?

-Ya sé que es especial, mi sangre corre por sus venas, imbécil – esa confesión dejó a Margaret totalmente confusa, y eso se reflejó en su cara - ¿No lo sabías? Ya, supongo que no es algo de lo que pueda estar orgulloso, una hermana mía se casa con un muggle y tienen un engendro como éste – dijo señalando a Katrina – y la fatalidad ha querido que ella, y no Lucius, haya recibido el don de nuestra familia – Eso descolocó a Margaret por completo, ¿qué clase de don tenía DiCarlo? ¿Qué tal si rebajaba un poco la cantidad de poción anestésica? Quizá consiguiera ver algo de lo que podía hacer...

Tras una discusión más que acalorada, los chicos consiguieron que los dejasen ir a la misión de rescate. Habían pasado 30 horas desde que se enteraron de la desaparición de Katrina y no había más información, salvo por los reportes que habían recibido de la Orden sobre la actividad en el pueblo: de repente, había más compras, más movimiento y más extranjeros que nunca, según el tendero de un pequeño ultramarinos del pueblo, que observaba a cada desconocido como un intruso en la zona.

Poco a poco hacían más avances sobre el estado de la seguridad en los alrededores de la casa. Los secuaces de Voldemort no eran muy exhaustivos en cuanto a la vigilancia y hacían turnos de 8 horas, con un vigilante en la parte delantera y otro en la trasera. Al principio, la Orden se alertó sobremanera ya que parecía algún tipo de encerrona, pero tras varias horas y varios puntos explorados se dieron cuenta de que si la seguridad era tan laxa, sólo podía deberse a que los moradores se sentían seguros y estaban confiados, lo cual era exactamente lo que la Orden quería. Estaba preparado el rescate para las 4 de la madrugada, apenas 5 horas más de espera.

Mientras se mentalizaban para lo que pudiese pasar allí dentro, los chicos seguían intentando disuadir a Megan, Dana y Lily de entrar allí; pero las tres, más convencidas que nunca, se cerraron en banda diciendo que eso era machismo del peor y que, en cuestión de magia, no era el cuerpo ni el sexo el que mandaba. Patrice, que escuchó toda la conversación sonrió pensando en que aquellas chicas eran exactamente la clase de gente de la que esperaba que Katrina pasase rodeada el resto de su vida: valientes, honestas y buenas personas.

Katrina no podía ver más allá de aquella asquerosa pátina deslucida sobre sus ojos. Todo eran sombras, todo era nada. En medio de aquel estado de semi-inconsciencia, no pudo evitar pensar en él. Habría deseado al menos poder despedirse antes de morir, decirle lo que sentía, decirle que había podido seguir adelante gracias a que siempre había estado con ella, a que siempre fue su pilar inquebrantable, su puerto seguro... su amor. Quiso llorar al darse cuenta de lo tonta que era, de la estupidez que había cometido al no hacerlo sabedor de todo eso.

-Señor, la prisionera ha reaccionado – dijo Margaret a su amo.

-¿Ha revelado en sueños algo? – preguntó aquel ser oscuro y ávido de poder.

-En realidad no – susurró la chica.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó él, entre curioso y crispado por la lentitud del proceso.

-Está llorando... Creo... creo que la intrusión funciona y sus defensas caen – dijo la chica cabizbaja. Cada vez le costaba más pensar que esto valía la pena sólo para conseguir a James.

-Por fin – fue todo lo que aquello que en algún momento fue un hombre dijo sobre la tortura de otro ser humano.

El campamento base estaba asentado a unos kilómetros de la casa de Voldemort, y en él se respiraba una atmósfera de nerviosismo, mezclada con la sed de venganza por la cantidad de vidas que se estaba llevando por delante aquel despreciable ser. Megan y Remus habían dedicado las últimas horas a practicar todos los hechizos defensivos y repelentes que podrían usar, sobre todo los más efectivos. Por su lado, Dana y Lily se habían dedicado a hacer pociones rápidas que les pudiesen ayudar, como las explosivas o de efecto niebla o de iluminación extrema y, a mayores, se habían hecho con una poción reconstituyente inmediata del despacho de Slughorn, ya que no sabían en que estado se hallaría Katrina cuando la encontrasen. James y Sirius por su parte habían practicado todos y cada uno de los hechizos de ataque que había en todos los manuales a su alcance, además de un par que siempre les habían venido bien. Todo estaba preparado, ya casi era la hora y si todo salía bien, en poco tiempo Katrina estaría otra vez con ellos, sana y salva.

Margaret había visto como DiCarlo lloraba y se figuraba que sería cosa de la intrusión, así que decidió acelerarla bajando el anestésico, que solo ralentizaba más todo el proceso, de modo que la prisionera llevaba unos 10 minutos recibiendo una cantidad significativamente menor de anestésicos... En aquellos 10 minutos, Katrina DiCarlo había comenzado a despertar y tomaba conciencia de la situación, de modo que el estallido que escuchó y que hizo temblar las paredes de aquel agujero oscuro y putrefacto, le dieron la señal de salida.

Margaret había salido para comer algo, ya que en las últimas horas apenas había podido probar bocado debido a la constante vigilancia de los secuaces del amo. Subía de la cocina, cuando, casi al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación donde mantenían a DiCarlo, escuchó un estallido atronador que le hizo golpearse contra un aplique de la pared. Cuando tomó cuenta de la situación y de que sólo anunciaba problemas, salió corriendo para evitar que se acercaran a DiCarlo o ella pagaría las consecuencias. Pero al llegar no había rastro de ella, el contenedor mágico de aspecto gelatinoso en el que se encontraba estaba roto.

-Y dime Stood – le dijo Katrina a Margaret cuando ésta se dio la vuelta asustada, buscándola desesperada - ¿Qué es lo que esa serpiente asquerosa te ha prometido para que estés aquí?

-Yo no-no... ¡aaahh! – Margaret estaba siendo asfixiada por una fuerza invisible proveniente de Katrina. Cada vez apretaba más, cada vez menos aire.

-Y yo que me sentía culpable de haber dejado en ese estado al cerdo enfermo de tu hermano... Parece que os va en la sangre – Katrina soltó un poco la presión sobre Margaret.

-¿Mi hermano? –consiguió farfullar la chica - ¡Fuiste tú quien lo dejó así! ¡No eres más que un monstruo! Tiene razón Malfoy, eres un engendro... un ser repulsivo... tú... tú... ¡Monstruo!

-No querida – dijo Katrina volviendo a asfixiarla – tú eres el monstruo – entonces aplicó más presión hasta que el cuerpo de Margaret inconsciente cayó al suelo. Entonces Katrina se pegó a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo. Aquella explosión había podido ser tanto un ataque como el nuevo entretenimiento de la serpiente. Entonces se abrió la puerta y Katrina sonrió como pocas veces en su vida – ¡James! – dijo y se echó en brazos de su amigo.

-¡Kat! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡No hemos llegado tarde! ¡Vamos! – cogió a la chica por el brazo y la llevó hacia unas escaleras, sólo se escuchaban ruidos de batalla - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo es que te han dejado así sin protección?

-Estoy bien, creo... – Katrina pensó en el dolor de cabeza que le estaba perforando las sienes – y sí que tenía vigilancia, solo que se le ocurrió quitarme los sedantes y conseguí deshacerme de ella.

-¿Ella?

-Margaret Stood – las palabras de su amiga lo dejaron en blanco unos segundos.

-¿Seguro que es Margaret?

-Sí James, seguro – le contestó ella con pena, entonces mientras giraban en otro pasillo para bajar otras escaleras, un hechizo le dio de lleno a James, que salió impulsado hacia atrás y empezó a temblar de dolor en el suelo, era una maldición cruciatus. Kat miró a su oponente, no era otro que Abraxas Malfoy. En ese momento, Patrice subía las escaleras buscando desesperadamente a su hija. Al verla la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh, pero que enternecedor... Madre e hija... por última vez – y se dispuso a lanzar un maleficio asesino, cuando los ojos de su sobrina comenzaron a brillar con tal intensidad que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Katrina era consciente de que un estallido de su poder en ese momento podía matar a todo el que se encontraba en la casa, así que focalizó su poder y se tranquilizó un poco, de ese modo dejó a su tío exactamente igual que a Margaret momentos antes. Como pudo, levantó a James y comprobó que no tuviese nada grave, Patrice le dio la poción reconstituyente que habían traído para ella y se la dieron al chico.

Lo peor de la batalla era disputado en el piso inferior, donde los cuerpos de varios magos y brujas descansaban en el suelo y, en el centro de la sala, Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort tenían el enfrentamiento de su vida. Cuando este último tomó conciencia de que la chica estaba en la sala entró en cólera haciendo sus ataques más intensos si cabía. Entonces, dos mortífagos comenzaron a arrinconar a sus amigas, las cuales estaban las tres en la pared opuesta a ellas, así que Katrina tomó cartas en el asunto a su modo, desarmó a los mortífagos que se encontraban acosando a su madre, a James y a ella, empotró contra la pared más próxima a los que estaban acorralando a sus amigas y levitó a los que luchaban contra Remus y Sirius. Entonces, al encontrarse con la mirada de Sirius, la morena sintió que todo estaba bien y que podría con cualquier cosa con tal de que aquel chico estuviese a su lado.

Aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida para Voldemort, que en vista de que iba a perder, decidió que se iba a llevar consigo a tantos como pudiese e iba a empezar por aquel molesto traidor de la sangre. Katrina vio como aquel ser inhumano lanzaba una maldición contra Sirius y su razón se desplomó y su vista se tornó roja, entonces un estallido de poder salió de su cuerpo para dirigirse directamente al pecho de Voldemort, lo cual dejó a todos los presentes en vilo, hasta que el cuerpo inerte de aquel engendro de la maldad tocó el suelo, al igual que el cuerpo de Katrina DiCarlo.

**Debido a que no puedo mantener la historia ni mi creatividad a flote por mucho tiempo, éste será el último capítulo de este Fic. Me da mucha pena tener que atajar así, ya que la historia originalmente daba para más acción, amor, sexo y amistad que lo que ha llegado a ser. No volveré a publicar hasta dentro de un tiempo, cuando termine la segunda parte de este relato completamente y pueda publicar sin tener que haceros esperar y desesperar por mis carencias creativas.**

**Un abrazo y hasta pronto...**

**Nena-chan 3**


End file.
